


A Royal Miracle

by asoftervirge



Series: A Royal verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Childbirth, Cognitive Distortions, Crying, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Emotional Baggage, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Frustration, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Knotting, Lullabies, M/M, Making Up, Male Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Jargon, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Potions, Revelations, Rimming, Rough Sex, Singing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftervirge/pseuds/asoftervirge
Summary: Sequel to A Royal Bond.Both Logan and Patton are Betas, they both knew their place in the world at a very young age. The things that are possible and impossible for them as they are not Alphas or Omegas. Patton desperately wants to have a pup of his own. The problem though? It is known throughout society that Betas can't naturally concieve children unless an Omega is involved. However Patton remembers something from the past that could help him finally achieve his dreams. Logan, however, is very unsure about the whole ordeal and is quite considered for, not only their relationship, but for Patton's safety. Will another royal miracle take place in the Kingdom of Alexandros or will Logan be reminded of what it's like to be alone?





	1. ...What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries to convince Logan to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! It's been over a month and can I say it is good to be back and writing for this verse again. I missed being able to write about our lovely royal Alpha and Omega. This time however, we're gonna be dealing with our two favorite Betas: Logicality aka Logan & Patton!
> 
> This fic is going to be a chapter shorter than A Royal Bond was, but it's still going to have the same depth and development as that fic did. In addtion, we will also be exploring more of the characters and their histories, specifically Logan (yay!) and Thomas. And I just have to find it ironic that I'm going to be going into Logan's personality when that's exactly what Thomas & Joan will be doing in Sanders Sides. :)
> 
> Also I just want to be brutally honest: I didn't think it was possible for me to get this chapter done and posted. I really didn't. It's been...a really emotional week filled with turmoil. My daddy had a heart attack on Thursday afternoon and passed away that evening. Needless to say, I'm a fucking wreck and I'm shocked that I managed to finish this and get it out to you all on time. I didn't want you guys to be upset when I didn't post on the day that I intended. So I buckled down and continued to write even though I felt like I don't want to do this anymore. I'm a girl of promises.
> 
> But to end on a little positive note: I really hope you guys will give this fic the same love and enthusiasm you all did with A Royal Bond. This entire series is my world and I'm super glad that I decided to share it with you all and I can't thank everyone enough for the support that you've given me throughout those 12 weeks. I really do love you readers.<3 xx Virge
> 
> OH! And Emile is going to be using she/her pronouns in this fic and will wear a different outfit, as a little homage to the tie change in Cartoon Therapy. And I want to wish our favorite Mircosoft Nerd a very happy birthday, we all love you Logan! <3

_“Lo-Lo?”_

_“Yes?” The logical beta looked at him, Alejandra grabbing at his thick hair. She was able to tug at it with a surprising strength given that she wasn’t even a year old yet._

_“Do you…do you think we’ll be able to do this?”_

_Logan was confused. “Babysitting? Well I would like to believe we’re doing that right now, Patton. Quite successfully I might add—”_

_Patton giggled. “No, I mean…” he sighed. “Do you think we’ll be able to do_ this _? Raise a child, I mean.”_

_That made Logan stare at him, his expression was unreadable._

_“Patton,” the logical beta says slowly, his grip on Alejandra gentle but firm. “What are you saying?”_

_He had a hunch, and he was just praying he was wrong._

_"What I’m saying is,” Patton is looking at him with a look that brought dread to Logan’s eyes. “I wanna have a baby, Logan.”_

* * *

Logan couldn't believe the words that came out of Patton's mouth. "You...what?"

Patton kept his eyes on Logan as he repeated the words Logan was afraid of, "I want us to have a baby, Lo."

And there it was.

This wouldn't be the first time Patton has ever suggested they have a baby, but it had been so long, since a little after Roman was born, that the logical beta heard his mate say those words.

He thought Patton had changed his mind.

Clearly he was mistaken.

"Pat," Logan says slowly, walking over to his mate. "We can't. You know we can't."

"Yes we can, Logan!" Patton insists. "We _can_ have a baby!"

"But it's too risky." the logical beta tells him firmly. "You remember what nearly happened to Thomas, correct?"

"I do, but—”

"Then you know why I'm against this."

"Please, Logan!" Patton is almost in tears at this point. "I-I know I haven't brought it up in a long while—”

"Twenty-one years to be specific. Since we were around Roman's age."

“—but I still want us to try!"

Balancing Alejandra in one arm, he carefully wrapped his free one around Patton in what he hopes to be a comforting hug. "I love you, Patton, and I get where you're coming from."

"Then why, Logan?" Patton whispers in an emotional tone. Logan could feel the moral beta dampening his shoulder with tears. "Why don't you want us to be a family?"

"I never said such a thing. I would like for us to be a family...just not in _that way_."

Patton quickly moved so he could look at Logan in the eyes. The logical beta can see the utter desperation in his baby blue eyes. "That's the only way I want us to have a baby."

"Patton..."

"Logan I know the risks." he tells his mate. "But I don't care." He looked wistfully at Alejandra, who was simply looking around the room with her big, dark violet eyes. "I want this for us, Logan."

"Believe me, I know you do, Patton...but..."

"But nothing!" Patton finally cries out, surprising Logan. "Look at how you are with Ale, Logan! You're great with her! And I'm great with her too!"

"That doesn't mean—”

"I want this, Logan. I want it so badly." Logan's heart broke at hearing his mate's voice and seeing the tears in his eyes. "I want to be a mommy, and I want you to be a daddy. I want us to finally have the dream I've been wanting since I was a child, since I was presented as a Beta. Please let me do this.”

Logan frowned. He didn’t know the true extent of Patton wanting them to have a child, despite the two of them being Betas. He knows there are other ways for them to be able to bring a pup into this world, but what Patton was asking to do was not only risky, but damaging to him as well.

“Patton?” The moral Beta looked at his mate like he was wounded. Logan’s frown grew. He tried to release a calming pheromone and ran his fingers in Patton’s hair in a soothing manner. “I…I know this isn’t the answer you wish to hear, but…what you’re asking for? Has so many dangers and consequences to them that I don’t know if I’ll recover from. I also know you tend to focus on the positives as opposed to the negatives, and I only tell you them because I care about you, Patton. Deeply.”

He gently pulled Patton towards him, keep a gentle yet firm grip on his wrists. Alejandra had her head down on Logan’s shoulder sound asleep. “Please know this isn’t me stating I don’t want a child, I do. I only ask that we go down the logical path for us as Betas in order to do so, it’ll still be the same experience, just in a completely different way that’s all.”

“But it won’t be the same!” Patton tells him. He was slowly getting frustrated with Logan. “It’s not going to be the same because I won’t be the one experiencing it, Logan! It…It makes me so jealous of Virgil because I want what he has even though I’m not like him! And I’m really sorry you can’t see things the way I do.”

“Patton—”

“Forget it,” he mumbled quietly. “I’m sorry I brought it up…You should put Ale down in her cot, it is her nap time after all. Saves Roman and Virgil some trouble.”

“Patton—”

“Excuse me, Logan.” With that, Patton quickly left the room, making sure that Logan wasn’t seeing him crying.

The logical beta looked at the door, then down at Alejandra, then back to the door before sighing quietly.

Outside of the room, in a good distance away so he wouldn’t get caught, Thomas listened to their conversation with a sense of worry and dread. He knew exactly what Patton was asking to do, and, while he would support the couple regardless, knows both the positives and negatives to such a request.

When he saw Patton leaving in a fit of tears, his sobs echoing the halls making Thomas’ heart break, the former king ran straight down to the medical wing.

“Emile? Emile!”

Thomas kept running until he found the Healer’s office. He saw that there were shelves filled with ancient books and vials and vials of potions. Alongside those things, he noticed that there were various figurines like marionette puppets, porcelain dolls, and little wooden toys that were meant for children.

It’s good to know that Emile’s childlike personality remained the same even after all these years.

“Emile?”

The Healer looked up at the sound of someone calling him. Emile saw who it was and smiled widely. “Thomas!” she stood up and hugged the former king. Thomas had told the Healer many years ago that formalities between the two were unnecessary because of how close they were. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It hasn’t been that long when I was here last, Emile.” Thomas chuckled. “It was nearly six months ago when we helped Virgil deliver Alejandra, remember?”

“Oh I remember!” Emile giggled, pulling away so she can get a closer look at her friend. The Healer didn’t really change appearances all that much, but it was always a pleasant surprise when it happened.

“A she/her time I take it?”

Emile nodded with a smile. She still had her magenta hair, but it was her clothing that made all the difference. Instead of a pink coat that was to his knees, it was a pastel blue color that almost went down to the floor. The white, ruffled ascot remained the same, but instead of tan trousers, it was a white skirt that also touched the floor. The vial and crystal around her neck were also pastel blue in color.

“Nothing wrong with changing styles from time to time. Have to keep things interesting you know.”

“And don’t I.” Thomas chuckled. That was what made Emile so different from everybody in the Kingdom, almost like Virgil. They didn’t care if people would look at them for standing out in a crowd, they did their own things in their unique ways and were proud of it.

“So!” Emile clapped her hands together. “What ails my beloved friend?”

Thomas frowned, finally remembering why he was here in the first place. “It isn’t something good I’ll tell you that.”

Emile cooed sadly. “Poor thing. Do you need to sit down? Do you want some tea or anything?”

A shake of the head was all Thomas responded with.

“No. And it’s actually not me that has an issue.” He looked and saw Emile had her head tilted in a slightly confused way. “It’s Logan and Patton.”

“Oh no!” Emile gasped. “What’s wrong with our dear companions?”

Thomas looked at Emile grimly and the Healer frowned.

Whatever Thomas was going to tell her, wasn’t going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the second part to A Royal verse! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! Despite all that is happening currently, I promise I'll try and get the next chapter posted next week. If I don't, please don't hold it against me.
> 
> Also if you haven't, please check out the Prinxiety fic I wrote for Halloween called "Simply Meant to Be"!
> 
> Next Chapter: Logan & Patton talk with Thomas, Emile, Roman, and Virgil.


	2. History Repeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile, Thomas, Roman, Virgil, and Logan all try to talk Patton out of his idea. Unfortunately, it only makes Patton more stubborn and relationships feel divided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly before we start this chapter I just want to say a gigantic thank you to everyone who has reached out to me about the news of my daddy. Yes, things are tough especially since it's been a week since he passed, but I'm gonna be alright. I have an incredible family, friends, and readers all supporting me through these tough times and I couldn't be more grateful. So, thank you all. I really do love you guys. <3 xx Virge
> 
> Anywho, we're starting the angst early with this one! We get a lot of mentions of Alejandro in this chapter and in the next one so I hope you guys are prepared to hear more of Roman's Papa and his relationship with Thomas. Yay for character flashbacks! XD Also, if you are a fan of platonic Moxiety and familial Romas...I am so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. :(

“Are you serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t.” Thomas shakes his head sadly. “That’s what I overheard.”

Emile slowly sat down in her chair and held her head in her hands. “Do they not know what you went through over 21 years ago?”

“They do, Logan especially as he was the one trying to convince Patton not to do this.” Thomas tells him. “But we both know Patton. He’s wanted this dream for so long.”

“Yes.” Emile nods somberly. “And I feel as though Her Highness’ birth triggered it again. Then again, it was always present within him when His Majesty was born too.”

“Is it even possible for you to make that again?” Thomas asked curiously.

Emile nodded again. “It is. But after what this Kingdom experienced the first time, I made a vow that I would never make it again. It’s not, by Logan’s vocabulary, logically possible for something like this to happen.

“We wanted it anyway.” Thomas reminds her gently. “Both Alejandro and I wanted it.”

“Believe me, I was aware, and I made sure you two would have the best journey of your life…” Emile felt tears come to her light brown eyes. “I feel as though I failed in that.”

Thomas was quick to run to her side and hold her hands gently in his. “You didn’t, Emmy. I promise you didn’t.” he reassured the Healer. “Alejandro and I knew the risks, but we didn’t care. Just like Patton. And we were glad we did it, _very_ glad.”

“Yes, but—”

“No buts, Emmy.” Thomas tells her firmly. “Was it difficult? Yes. Was it challenging? Sure. Was it worth it? Absolutely. I don’t regret doing such a thing, and neither should you. Look at what the result of that was.”

Emile smiled as she thought of the current king and princess who were the pride of this Kingdom and Alexandros. She looked at her friend sadly, “I just wished you weren’t alone afterwards.”

“I wasn’t. Not by a long shot.” Thomas looked down at the ring that was still on his finger. “Was it hard after Alejandro died? Of course it was. I lost the love of my life, _my Alpha_. I felt like dying, Emmy. I didn’t want anything to do with running a kingdom or taking care of Roman. I truly felt like I wasn’t able to do it…but I was wrong. I had an incredible group of friends behind me to guide and support me.”

“Joan, Talyn, Valerie—”

“— Patton, Logan, you, and even Roman in his own way.” Thomas’ frown turned into a smile once more and it made Emile’s own smile grow. “Because of all of you, I was able to get back on my feet and be the King my people needed, be the Father that Roman needed even though Papa wasn’t around anymore. I got better, and I was able to do what Alejandro wanted me to: Live the fullest life I can live.”

More tears came to Emile as she hugged her friend tightly, and he responded with a hug just as tight. “I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you too, Emmy.” Thomas pulled back so he could rub his nose against Emile’s cheek in an affectionate way, making her giggle and a blush lightly dusted her face.

She couldn’t help but sigh. “Does this…make us hypocrites? For not wanting to help Patton yet doing this sort of thing before?”

Thomas winced and shrugged. “I wouldn’t say this makes us hypocrites…instead we’re, oh how would Logan put it…learners of experience, in a way.”

Emile raised an eyebrow at that.

“Okay it kinda us hypocrites, but at that same time, we’re also learners of our experiences!”

She continued to stare at him. Thomas whined.

“…We’re hypocrites.” he finally admits. “But we do need to talk to Patton and Logan about this and try and force them to reconsider this.”

“We do.” Emile agrees. “Should we also call for Their Royal Highnesses as well?”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah. I also overheard him mentioning having a slight jealousy for Virgil.”

“Because he’s an Omega?”

“Yeah…which is funny because he never had any jealousy for Virgil before.”

Emile cooed sadly. “Poor Patty. I hope we can help them.”

“We can. We will.” Thomas tells her with a smile. “I’ll have Joan and Talyn bring the four of them here so we can talk.”

“Okie dokie, I’ll get some teas prepared and set up some crystals. Gracianious knows we’ll be needing them.”

“You do that.” Thomas sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Emile’s desk. “Goodness how do we get ourselves into these messes, Emmy?”

“By me being a Healer and you being a King who desired something that isn’t medicinally possible?”

Thomas sighed again and looked at Emile wearily. “That sounds like something out of a fairy tale, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Emile agreed. “But if Alejandras had a fairy tale-like miracle, why is Logicality any different?”

Hearing that made Thomas looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk. “Alejandras? Logicality? Really?”

Emile giggled and shrugged. “Hey, that first one was the best I could come up with. You secretly like it, be quiet.”

“Uh huh.” Thomas rolled his eyes affectionately. “And what did you come up for Roman and Virgil? Prinxiety?”

The Healer gasped excitedly. “That’s perfect! I can’t believe I never came up with that!”

Thomas laughed. “It’s like I’m talking to Patton! Seriously, how are you two not related?!”

Once again, Emile shrugged. “Great minds think alike!” she laughed.

“I guess.” Thomas smirked as he rang the bell on Emile’s desk to summon Joan and Talyn.

* * *

Logan and Patton didn’t know why Joan and Talyn were leading them to the medical wing, although the logical beta had a hunch. When they reached Emile’s office and saw her sitting there with Thomas, he knew he was correct in his assumptions.

“Ah, Logan, Patton, have a seat please.” Emile tells them kindly though Logan could detect nervousness in both her voice and scent. That same feeling also applied for Thomas.

Patton sat down in one of the chairs that was closest to Thomas. Logan remained standing, though he wasn’t quite sure why there were four chairs in front of Emile’s desk unless Thomas and the Healer were to sit in them.

Then he heard two more pairs of feet along the floor. Heavy thumping of boots, and the clinking of high heels. Roman and Virgil walked arm-in-arm into Emile’s office. They stopped once they saw Logan and Patton there too.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Virgil asked.

“We were summoned here by Joan and Talyn.” Logan tells him, now realizing the real reason for four chairs. “What are you doing here?”

“The same thing as you, we suppose.” Roman says. He looked up to see his Father there too. “Father what exactly is the meaning of this?”

“Have a seat Roman and we’ll tell you.” was all Thomas said. “Is Alejandra napping?”

Virgil nodded. “She is, but Joan and Talyn said they would watch her when she wakes up.”

Thomas nodded then turned to Emile.

“I thank you all for coming,” Emile starts once Virgil and Roman sat down. “Now, I assume you wish to know why Thomas and I summoned you here?” Once she received nods, she continued, “For that, I will allow Logan and Patton to take the floor.”

Logan knelt down beside Patton and held his hand tightly, to which the moral beta squeezed back gently. He sighed, “I guess there’s only one way of telling you all.” he looked at Patton before saying, “Patton and I wish to have a child.”

For a second, Virgil and Roman looked shocked before they grew excited. The omega wrapped his arms around the moral beta while the alpha stood up and slapped a hand on the logical beta’s back.

Happiness was in the air despite it being thick with trepidation.

“Congrats, guys!”

“Wonderful! Just wonderful!” Roman laughs. “This calls for a celebration!”

“Hold on, Roman.” Thomas warns. “There’s a catch to this.”

Emile nods to the Royal Couple’s confusion. “Yes, unfortunately. There are some negative aspects to this joyous news.”

Roman scoffed incredulously. “What negative aspects could there be? This is something that should be exciting to everyone! I don’t see any reason to—”

“The negative aspect is,” Emile cuts in sharply. “That both Logan and Patton are Betas.”

“And that it’s biologically impossible for us to conceive a pup like you and Virgil can.” Logan adds helpfully. Roman let out a noise of understanding.

“I could do it.” Virgil immediately said, looking at Logan and Patton with a strong determination.

Logan and Patton looked at the omega in surprise. Even Thomas and Emile were intrigued. “You…what?”

Virgil gulped at the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him, but he straightened his back and repeated, “I-I could do it. I volunteer myself as a surrogate for Logan and Patton.”

The logical beta was secretly hoping that Virgil would say something like that. This was the only way that Betas could be able to have children, even though it wasn’t uncommon for Betas to be mated with an Omega in the first place.

Patton kept his eyes on his friend, a sad expression on his face. “Virgil—”

“No.” Roman immediately says. “I’m forbidding it. I don’t care if they’re our friends, Virgil, you know as well as I do that it’s sin for them to be with you in that way!”

Even though Roman’s scent was thick in the air, Virgil didn’t cave in submission. Instead, he met his glare with one just as intimidating.

“Roman? Shut up.” Virgil gritted. Roman flared up, he didn’t really like people overstepping their bounds with him. And his own wife wasn’t an exception. “I’m aware of the rule, believe me, they told me about it when I hid my first heat from you. But they’re _our friends_! They wanna have _a baby_! Who else would give them that but me?!”

“But—”

“But nothing!” Virgil yells. “This is _my_ decision to make, not yours. And _I’m_ choosing to help them! They shouldn’t need your permission in order to do that, neither should I!”

Thomas and Emile tried to keep the air as calm as possible, though it was hard with a stubborn alpha like Roman. Patton curled himself into Logan’s side, allowing his mate to calm him as best he could.

“Patton,” Virgil got the moral beta’s attention. He sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. “I’ll help you in any way I can. I promise I will. You just have to let me know if you want either Logan or yourself to mate with me during my next heat—”

“Oh, what would the coupling name of that be?” Emile asked herself. “Analogical? Moxiety?”

“Heck, it could be the both of you if you desire it that much—”

“Analogicality!” Emile shrieked quietly. “That’s brilliant!”

“Any way you want me to help, I’ll be more than happy to—”

“No.” Patton said, finally finding his voice.

His answer shocked both Virgil and Roman, though the alpha wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t secretly pleased.

“What?” Virgil was confused. “Why not?”

Patton looked at Virgil guiltily, the truth bubbling deep inside him just waiting to burst out. “I-I’m sorry, Virgil. It’s not that I’m not grateful for your offer, I am! But I don’t want you to help me have a baby.”

“Why, Patton? Why won’t you let me help you? I’d be more than happy to—”

“Because I’m jealous of you!” Patton finally screams, tears flowing freely down his face. That admission made the entire room freeze, all but Logan, Thomas, and Emile.

Roman, while still in shock, carefully shifted his gaze to the omega, who looked as though he were about to cry with Patton.

“W-What…?” Virgil managed to choke out. He was slowly curling in himself and his hands were starting to shake. Anxiety and sadness were slowly seeping themselves into his scent.

“It…It really hurts sometimes, Virgil.” Patton cried, furiously wiping tears away. “K-Knowing that I-I can’t h-have what you have.”

 _The ability to carry pups_ was lingering in the air. _Being a Beta and not an Omega like you._

Virgil’s heart stuttered, a stab of pain made him draw in a sharp breath. “Patton…”

"I know it’s dumb,” Patton mumbled, lowering his eyes so they were hiding in his curls. “B-But I can’t help myself…”

“No,” Virgil says fiercely, wanting to pull Patton in a hug. The moral beta recoiled back making the omega’s heart shatter even more. “It’s not stupid Patton, I-I just…y-you never told me you felt like this!”

“I never admitted it out loud to you,” Patton murmured, eyes going shiny once more. “It had been so long since a baby was born in this Kingdom, so I-I didn’t have those thoughts anymore. B-But then you were brought here and it started up again. Slowly I started…hurting. It got worse when you were in heat, even when you hid it last year. And it’s not that I’m not happy for you,” he hurried to add, looking up at Virgil.

“But…?” Virgil dared to ask knowing it was there.

Patton closed his eyes, letting his face crumple a little bit. A tear slid free and Virgil wanted to wrap his best friend in his arms and wipe them away. But he knew Patton didn’t want him near, and while Virgil understood, his heart ached.

“But with you here…I keep thinking about how Roman was going to breed you and give you more than just the Kingdom’s heirs, but _your children. Your pups._ And it was just…” Patton reopened his eyes and looking at Virgil heartbreakingly. “Please let me have what you have.”

Virgil couldn’t say anything, he wanted to, so _badly_ , but all he could do was hide his face in his hands and whimper. Roman quickly gathered his wife in his arms and released a calming pheromone as the omega started sobbing.

Tension was palpable in the air and everyone could feel and smell it.

“Patton,” Roman tried gently. “We get it, we do…but it’s not Virgil’s fault he’s an Omega and you aren’t. Being a Beta is just as wonderful as being any other member of the hierarchy. I get you wish to have your own pup, and that’s fantastic! But please know that there _are_ ways for you and Logan to have one, and Virgil was just offering to help you.”

The moral beta let out a quiet, sad noise and it was Logan’s turn to comfort his mate. He wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulder, rubbing it with this thumb soothingly.

“As Patton said, it’s not that he isn’t grateful for Virgil’s offer, but—”

“I want to have pups of my own.” Patton whimpered. “I want Logan and I to be able to experience what you and Virgil do.”

Virgil only sobbed harder at hearing that. Roman rubbed his back soothingly.

“And I get understand Patton,” Roman reassures. “But it’s not possible for two Betas to have children.”

Thomas and Emile, who were quietly watching the scenario play out, looked at each other in concern. Their bottom lips being chewed at. “Actually…”

“There _is_ a way for them to have a puppy without the need of an Omega.”

Both Roman and Virgil looked at Emile when she said that, though Virgil still had tears and makeup running down his face. “W-What…?”

“What do you mean it’s possible, Emile?” Roman asked in confusion. “I get that you’re a healer and a mage. And mages know many different forms of magic…but that…that doesn’t make any sense.”

Emile sighed. “It doesn’t make sense you’re right, Roman…but it _is_ possible.” She goes over to her bookshelf and pulls out one that Virgil was familiar with. It was the same one she used back when he was pregnant. She flips it open to a page that has an illustration of a teardrop-shaped vial with fancy cursive written on it.

Roman and Virgil leaned over to read the page carefully.

 _Felix Gestare_.

“It took me two years to perfect this recipe,” Emile tells them. “It’s a elixir that is guaranteed to help Betas conceive a litter.”

The Royal Couple read over the detailed descriptions the Healer wrote on the page and were intrigued. They had no idea that something like this was made, and that Emile was keeping such a thing a secret from the outside world.

Imagine how many Beta couples would love to have this?!

“Emile…this is—”

“Astounding!” Roman exclaims. “Simply astounding! Why hide something like this? Why not share this with Alexandros? With the whole of society!”

Thomas and Emile looked at each other again with the same concern from before.

“W-Well…” Emile gulped nervously. “I only made it once and…it was almost unsuccessful.”

Virgil looked up at her curiously. “What do you mean ‘almost’ unsuccessful?”

“I-I…” Thomas calmed her as best he could with his scent. “Nearly lost my test subject in childbirth. The delivery went on for two nights and three days and was the longest birth I had ever midwifed.”

A shiver ran up Virgil’s spine. He was in labor since morning and pushed for at least a couple hours (from what his vague memory recalls), there was _no way_ he could do that for almost a week.

“Did…did they lose…?” He didn’t even want to finish that sentence.

Emile smiled softly, though there almost appeared to be a hidden truth in it. “No. Fortunately, they didn’t.”

Roman and Virgil exhaled the breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“In fact, the child grew to be one of the most promising individuals we know.” There was a twinkle in Emile’s eyes yet Roman couldn’t quite figure it out. “They have proven time and time again that they are brave, honest, generous, lionhearted person Alexandros has ever seen.”

“They sound incredible.” Roman says with a smile, remembering how his Father described his Papa in the same manner.

“Yes, they are.” Thomas suddenly tells him, eyes glistening as he gazed upon his son. “In fact, I’m staring at them right now.”

Roman froze. “Wait…what…?” What on Earth was his Father talking about?

“Roman? I think it’s time I told you how you were born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the second part to A Royal verse! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions don't hesitate to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Next Chapter: The story of how Thomas conceived Roman and Valerie's introduction! :D


	3. Royal Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. Be prepared for this chapter everyone, because it is long and has a lot of backstory and character plot that you may or may not see in the Thomas/OC prequel, A Royal Love, which will (hopefully) premiere in February! Now, whether I repeat any of this chapter's information in that fic is debatable because I don't know if people will like having this repeated back at them, or if people want to read this chapter as some form of a recap, we'll have to wait and see. As a matter of fact, this may be my longest chapter to date. o_O
> 
> Before we go in, I just want to say Emile's pronouns in this chapter are both she/her and he/him. The healer is currently using she/her pronouns for the fic as a whole, and he/him pronouns will mainly be used in the flashback. Gentle reminder that Emile is genderfluid and not transgender. If this bothers anybody, please let me know and I'll change it before I post chapter 4!
> 
>  **Also before you start reading this chapter:** This continues immediately after chapter 2, so I highly recommend you read that first! Unfortunately that chapter didn't get a lot of reception/comments like I hoped and that kinda makes me sad. :(
> 
> Also, happy early birthday to me! I offically turn 22 tomorrow, so consider this a gift to everyone even if it's /my/ birthday. XD

Roman was confused. Why would his Father want to talk about his birth? What truth is there to be told? The Alpha's never brought it up before because he felt as though there wasn't anything to know.

For his whole life, he knew Thomas was his Father and Alejandro was his Papa. But he also thought that their best friend Valerie, another Beta, was his Mama.

The one who helped his Father and Papa have a baby.

But with Emile revealing there is, or was, a potion that can help Betas get pregnant and Thomas' vague yet eye-opening comment, he didn't know if he believed that anymore.

"Wait," he barks out. "W-What do you mean it's time to tell me how I was born?”

Thomas is looking at him gently, like he was a fragile doll made of glass. It sickened him. "It's what you're believing it to be, Roman." he tells him. "There's a lot about your birth that you don't know.”

"Only because I didn't think there was!" Roman yells. "I-I...how much of my birth was a lie?!”

"Not all of it." Roman barks in laughter, Thomas glares. "It's the truth, Roman. Your Papa and I wanted to have a baby, even before we were married I knew I wanted a family with him.”

"But you're a Beta!”

"I'm well aware of my status." Thomas sighed tiredly. "Believe me, it's not like it wasn't ingrained into my brain as a young child. Even so, I still wanted to have a pup with the Alpha I loved.”

Roman was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Though it seems as though he was just working on the edges and not getting the full picture.

"So...y-you wanted to have a baby liked Patton wants to?”

The moral beta in question kept his face near Logan's scent glands, trying to calm himself as best he could. Virgil couldn't help but watch his friend sadly.

"Uh huh," Thomas nods. "I wanted what Patton does right now. And like Patton, I knew it was impossible to request such a thing. Ask any deity of Alexandros and beyond and they wouldn't grant Betas that wish. We're not Omegas, we're not Virgil.”

Virgil hid his face in his bangs. His violet hair hiding the tears that were continuing to build in his silver eyes.

"But like Patton, I. Didn't. Care.”

Roman turned to Emile, who kept her gaze on her desk. "Did you not try to convince him otherwise?!”

"Of course I did, Your Majesty." Emile nods, looking at the Alpha earnestly. "Believe me, I tried as hard as I could. But Thomas was insistent, albeit stubborn, about his decision."

* * *

_"Please tell me you know what you're asking of me.”_

_"Believe me, Emile. I told him the exact same thing when he first brought it up.”_

_Thomas and Alejandro were sitting in Emile's office looking at the healer with expressions that had stubbornness, desperation, and somberness all in one._

_Emile was looking between the both of them, mainly focusing his gaze on Thomas in an almost pleading way._

_"Your Majesty...Thomas," he begs lightly, his pheromone mixed with Thomas' creating tension in the small room. "You...you know this is impossible, right?”_

_"I'm aware, Emile." the beta king said calmly._

_"So...I'm afraid I don't understand then." Emile looks at Thomas with a tilt of the head. "If you know of this, why are you wanting to risk the laws of both nature and science?”_

_"Because Emile," Thomas says, looking at the healer in hopes he gets the message. "I want this. For both Alejandro and I. This is the only way I can possibly achieve that.”_

_"It isn't though!" Emile says, his voice slowly rising high. "Thomas...Omegas exist for a reason! Because Alphas can't do this! Betas certainly can't do this either! Please...what you're asking of me isn't worth all this trouble!”_

_Alejandro stepped in, which the healer was grateful for. "He's right, Thomas. There are other ways for us to do this." His red eyes held concern in them for his mate. "Think about this, think of_ **_us._ ** _..we're young, we just got married. We can't make such a rash decision like this!”_

_"A rash decision?" Thomas asks incredulously, looking at his Alpha like he was crazy. In a way, he kind of was. "Alex, a rash decision is me making the Omega Emancipation knowing Alpha's would hate me for it. A rash decision is also me making the Omega Consent Laws further restricting Alphas of their prides and egos! This, what I want, isn't rash at all!”_

_Both the healer and King Consort looked at each other. They needed to get through to their friend and king. And quickly._

_"I understand that, mi alma. Believe me, I do." Alejandro was there during those periods. He witnessed Thomas' stress at being a young, newly-crowned King and make such decrees in his first year. "But why are you wanting such a high demand from Emile? The Gods wouldn't be able to make such an agreement for you?...Can I at least ask you that?”_

_Thomas couldn't help but whimper at the sadness in both his husband's voice and his scent, which was slowly becoming stronger. He nuzzled him to try and make him calm and to see his reasoning._

_"I want this because I want something that's of the both of us." he tells him. "I want this because we would have a properly secured dynasty...I want this because I don't want to be seen as a hypocrite.”_

_Hearing that certainly made Alejandro and Emile perk up in surprise._

_"A hypocrite?”_

_"What do you mean, love?”_

_Thomas sighed. He already started to spill the truth, he may as well continue with it._

_"I mean...I don't want Omegas to see that I freed them because I care for their safety and well-being, only for me to call them to the Palace and use them as an incubator...because that's all Alphas saw them as because personal and sexual trophies.”_

_Realization now dawned on them, especially Alejandro._

_In the eons when Omega slavery was still legal, Alphas would only see Omegas as property. Things that were meant to be looked upon by others, but not touched. They were greedy and perverted with their Omegas, using them for sick and twisted sexual pleasures and as carriers of their pups._

_Not as actual human beings with rights of their own._

_Which is why Thomas, a Beta, created both the Omega Emancipation and the Omega Consent Laws in the first place._

_So Omegas could see that someone like him, a person of extreme wealth and luxury, actually saw their troubles and is willing to listen to them._

_Even if it meant Alphas didn't trust him and alienated their allegiance to the crown._

_"Oh Thomas…”_

_"Mi amor, mi vida, no Omega would think that of you." Alejandro soothes, nuzzling his mate and releasing a gentler pheromone. "If anything, I'm sure any Omega would be willing to help us.”_

_"But that's the other thing," Thomas says. "I don't want Omegas flocking our gates with anticipation because of them having to pay me back for freeing them of their chains. I feel like it would be retribution.”_

_"Being a surrogate for the King wouldn't be retribution, Thomas." Emile supplies gently. "It would be aiding the Kingdom in creating the dynasty you want. How would that be a punishment?”_

_"Think of this Emile, please." Thomas gazes at the healer with sadness. "I ask the herald to create an announcement saying I want an Omega to come to the Palace, we choose one, Alejandro mates with them and breeds them, nine months time a pup is born and is immediately declared the new royal heir.”_

_Emile nodded along, not really sure where the beta was going with this. "Yes, and…?"_

_"It'll be declared my and Alejandro's child, the Omega will be healed up and will be forced to go back to the streets." Thomas further explains. "No emotional attachments to the pup or anything like that. It'll be a forced adoption. I can't have that. Omegas were already separated from their pups in the slave auctions. I won't allow that to continue with a royal surrogacy.”_

_Now Emile gets it._

_"I see your reasons, Thomas, I do." Emile comforts. "But that's still not a reason for you to want the risk of carrying a pup yourself.”_

_"But it is, Emile!" Thomas meets the healer's gaze with an equal amount of insistence and assertion. "I understand what I'm asking for is impossible and potentially dangerous. But I don't care! I'm willing to take those risks! This is the only way I can be at ease with everything!”_

_Alejandro and Emile looked at each other warily before the healer finally sighed._

_“If this is what you truly want,” he looked at Thomas, seeing him nod fiercely. “Then…I suppose I can find a way to grant you what you wish for.”_

_Thomas looked hopeful while Alejandro still looked concerned._

_“Emmy…you really mean that?”_

_He nodded, looking at the beta with tired eyes. “You’re my friend, aren’t you?” The healer felt him being tackled into a tight hug from said beta._

_“Oh thank you so much, Emmy! This means so so much to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”_

_A chuckle bubbled out of the healer and he returned Thomas’ hug, though not as tightly. “You’re quite welcome, Thomas.” He looked up at Alejandro and saw the unease in the King Consort’s eyes, the healer responded with the same look._

_Unfortunately, that didn’t matter anymore._

_Emile needed to get potion making. And he had a feeling it was going to take a while._

* * *

More and more pieces were being put together.

“So,” Roman says slowly, trying to understand what his father and Emile told them. “The only reason why Father wanted to do the same thing Patton is wanting to do is…because he didn’t want to burden an Omega?”

“It wasn’t so much burdening an Omega,” Thomas clarifies. “It was that I didn’t want to be seen as selfish for having to use an Omega for the same purpose that Alphas used them in the days of slavery.”

“That was why Thomas viewed himself as hypocritical,” Emile adds helpfully. “Because this was just after the Omega Emancipation and the Omega Consent Laws were put into place.”

“If Alejandro and I did decide to use an Omega, it would have made me feel guilty. It would’ve made us feel like we were trapping them in the same way Alpha Masters did. Binding them into an obligation that would’ve been just as horrible as chains.”

“But that isn’t the same thing.” Virgil pipes up immediately. All of them looked at him and saw a steely look in his silvery-purple eyes.

“Virgil—”

The omega kept his gaze on his father(mother?)-in-law. “It isn’t, Thomas. I get where you’re coming from on that, I do. Wholeheartedly. But it isn’t the same as being bound in chains. Being in chains means not having the freedom to do whatever you want, the freedom of saying whatever you want, the freedom of _having a choice_. If an Omega were to have been a surrogate for you, it would’ve been their _choice_ instead of you forcing them because you were King.”

“Virgil…”

Standing up, Virgil made his way to Thomas and gently took his hands in his own. “You wouldn’t have been like Alpha Masters. I know what that feelings like. It wasn’t fun, _Dorian_ wasn’t fun.”

Roman bristled a little at the mention of the slimy Alpha.

“But that’s not you. You’re not who he was. You gave us our freedom, our independence. Something we have never experienced before unless we escaped, which was so difficult in the first place. The only reason we complied to being trophies and _pup carriers_ was because we had to _survive_. And if being beaten, raped, giving birth and being separated from our pups, being silent, and submissive was the only way to do that…so be it.”

“ _Virgil_.” Thomas whimpered sadly, tears springing to his eyes at the omega’s words. Patton and Emile also had tears welling up, Logan’s eyes were misty, and Roman had to straighten himself up even though his face was scrunched in sadness.

“If the Omega decided to become a surrogate for you, you wouldn’t’ve thrown them back to the streets. I don’t know why you ever thought of that, someone as compassionate as you.” Virgil huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “You would’ve allowed them to stay here in the Palace, you would’ve allowed them to become a Queen Mother of some sort, I don’t really know how the whole royal title system works, and everything would’ve been fine. Because you allowed an Omega a choice and gave them more than that; you would’ve given them a happily ever after. Just like the one I was given.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the medical wing. Emile tried to assess the situation by releasing a happy pheromone in the air. That, and bringing around handkerchiefs for everyone.

“Oddly enough, I get why you thought things like knot denials and such cruelty was normal,” Thomas sniffled. “And I guess I had that same belief. Even though it isn’t normal. It’s sick and inhumane.”

Virgil nodded in agreement. “It is. But you would’ve treated your Omega surrogate better than what Alpha Masters did to their Omegas during pregnancy.”

Thomas smiled and hugged his daughter-in-law tightly.

"So," Roman interrupts. “What about the potion?”

“I created it.” Emile said. “Even if it was something that could question the hierarchy and the purpose of each status in Alexandros." She had a small smile on her face when she said that. Almost like she didn't have any guilt for what she had done.

Logan then decided to look at her. "You said it took you two years to brew Felix Gestare, correct?”

Emile smiled at her protege. "That's correct, Logan." A little twinkle appeared in her eyes. "You've read my grimoires and translated my runes, you should know all my secrets by now.”

"Not all of them I'm afraid." the logical beta chuckled.

"But yes." Emile said seriously, remembering Logan's question. "I began creating it when Thomas was 18. I didn't have it done until he was 20.”

"Roman was born when I was 21." Thomas adds.

 _Much like Alejandra was_ , Virgil reflects. _Was bred at 18 and gave birth at 19._

"So it took exactly two years to brew?" Logan asks. "It seems like a long time to brew such a complicated potion.”

The healer shook her head. "It takes six months to brew." she corrects, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Two years worth of trials and tribulations before I finally got it right.”

Logan nodded. He remembered the days and nights where Emile would be hunched over her desk. Scribbling and scratching at her notes, mumbling to herself in ancient runes, and going through vials and vials of ingredients.

He always wondered what she was making. He finally knew when she revealed her latest creation to the former King.

"When you made it, Emile, did you ever tell Father there were consequences?” Roman asked.

"No." she said sadly. "Only because at the time, I didn't realize there were consequences to be had. Though that's a very silly assumption, because there are always consequences to everything one does.”

“Even if she did tell me the consequences, I wouldn’t have listened to her.” Thomas tells him. “I still would have taken it because it was what I wanted. Consequences be damned.”

“And…what happened?” Roman asked stupidly.

“What do you think,” Thomas smiled. “I took the potion, your Father went into a rut, I went into a pseudo-heat and…I got pregnant.”

Slowly, Roman was starting to get the full picture, but there was still one question he needed to ask.

“What about Mama?”

Mama, being his Father and Papa’s friend Valerie Torres-Rosario. She was a Beta like most of his Father’s friends who also happened to be a famous theatre actress.

Or…he thought she was his Mama, now he isn’t quite sure anymore, but the alpha remembers calling her that when he was a child growing up.

So how was she dragged into all of this?

It was time for Thomas and Emile to reveal how they managed to get away with this inner Kingdom scandal.

“Valerie didn’t come into the picture until she visited me when I was about…near the end of my first trimester of pregnancy I believe.”

Emile nodded. “She came to visit Alexandros in the early Spring.” She chuckled, “It was amazing at how she managed to visit knowing she rarely gets time away from the theatre.”

“It was her calling,” Thomas smiled. “I told her to pursue it because it was her dream for as long as I’ve known her. After her first big show, I remember Alejandro and I giving her this big bouquet and being super proud and amazed at what she accomplished.”

Roman smiled. Even though he got his love of theatre from his Father, he can’t help but feel as though he also got it from Valerie. He remembered putting on little shows for his parents and her at a young age, seeing her proud eyes and beaming smile made him to be like her one day, even though he couldn’t considering how he was a prince.

Even though he may or may not have her blood, one of his greatest prides (aside from his wife and daughter) was making her proud.

And proud of him she was.

The last time he saw her was at his wedding, but he remembered her sending a gushing letter not long after Alejandra was born. He couldn’t wait for his daughter to meet her and get lipstick stains all over her cute and chubby face.

“If that’s the case then, how does she play a part in all of this?”

“Funnily enough, it was actually her idea.” Thomas explains.

Now Roman was even more confused than before. “What…what? What do you mean it was her idea? How big of a role did she play?”

“A huge role.” Emile says.

“One that I can’t pay her enough for.” The former king adds. “Believe me when I say I’m forever grateful for what she did. Your Papa also held her in high praises too.”

“What exactly did she do?”

Thomas nodded to Emile before saying, “Remember how I said that I didn’t want to use an Omega surrogate?”

“Y-Yeah…?” Roman nodded. He didn’t exactly know what direction this was heading.

“I said I didn’t want to use an Omega surrogate.” Thomas emphasized. “I didn’t specifically say I couldn’t use a _Beta_ surrogate. Nor did I say a _female_ surrogate.”

Realization was slowly dawning on the Alpha, though he needed to hear the story himself in order to believe his theory. “S-So she…?”

Thomas nodded. “Nobody in Alexandros suspected a thing.”

* * *

_Thomas didn’t know what he was expecting when the herald came into his chambers to tell him that there was a special visitor to see him. He was entering into his second trimester of pregnancy and was being visited from all of his friends._

_Terrence, Dodie, Leo, Jamahl, Kyle, Camden, Dominic, Kenny, Taylor, Dahlia, Derionna, Ben, Jon, Brittney, Fariha, JayisJo, and all of his other friends from Alexandros and beyond had come to visit him these past three months. Who else could be seeing him?_

_Traditionally, he wears his uniform which consists of a black jacket decorated with medals, red trousers, and dark brown boots. Lately though, because of extreme morning sickness and constant fatigue, he’s mainly stayed in his nightgown and slippers._

_He could really care less if any Beta servants or visitors see him like this. Alejandro, Joan, Talyn, Emile, Logan, and Patton all have._

_Treading down the grand staircase, he made his way to the grand entrance where he saw his best friends and trusted right-hands, Joan and Talyn, along with Logan and Patton standing there, chatting happily with their mystery guest._

_Because of the big hat they were wearing, Thomas couldn’t identify who the visitor was until Joan saw him standing at the bottom step. They whispered into the visitor’s ear and nodded to Thomas._

_They turned around and when Thomas saw their dark brown hair, almond brown eyes, and bright smile he instantly knew who it was._

_“Valerie!” he shrieked in excitement as he ran over to hug his friend tightly, ignoring the dizziness he felt. Due to the morning sickness, the king was a little on the thinner side than usual. “Oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you!”_

_Valerie laughed and hugged her friend back tightly. “It’s good to see you too! Oh, it’s been so long, how’ve you been?!” Because of her being an actress, she hardly had any time to visit Alexandros, but whenever she did visit, they were always consider to be special times._

_“Oh, I’ve been better.” Thomas chuckled fondly. “Hey, you remember that little uhm, ‘experiment’ that I wrote to you about a year or so ago?”_

_“Yeah…?” Valerie nodded a little smile on her face._

_Thomas chewed his lip gleefully as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “It worked.” He laughed when she started squealing in delight, hugging him a little tighter than before._

_“Congratulations!” she exclaimed. “Oh you and Alejandro must be so happy!”_

_“Very.” he smiled. “We were overjoyed when Emile told us the news.”_

_“And speaking of Emile, didn’t you have an appointment scheduled in about…five minutes?” Logan points out, looking at his pocket watch._

_Thomas nodded. “I do.” He then turned to Valerie with a small, hopeful expression. “Will you come with us?”_

_She nodded. “Of course!”_

_…_

_Emile removed his hands from Thomas’ stomach with a smile, the pink glow emitting from his hands disappearing as he did so. Carefully, he, along with Joan, sat the king up before turning to check his notes._

_“So far, things are progressing well,” the healer examines. “Aside from your fatigue and morning sickness, of which we will monitor, there’s nothing bad to report to you.” He turned back to Thomas, “Are there any specific questions you have for me?”_

_“No elixirs or anything that could help with the sickness?”_

_“Hmm…since this is something that nobody has tested before, I’m not quite sure.” Emile says honestly. “I’ll give you some anti nausea potions anyway. If they work, great. If they don’t, we’ll try giving you double the dosage. Also, keep drinking liquids and eating toasted bread and saltines.”_

_Thomas nodded. “If it doesn’t ease up, what then?”_

_“Unfortunately, that means you’ll have to come back to the medical wing and stay here until it’s gone away.” Emile tells him sadly. “We’ll be giving you elixirs and a special diet to see if it works. But you know what I say, ‘what thens’ don’t count as future predictors.” he smiled._

_Thomas chuckled at that. Just then Alejandro came in, still wearing the uniform of the Royal Army, looking a little tired and annoyed, which was evident in his scent._

_“Bad meeting, honey?”_

_“No,” Alejandro sighed. “Just gets bothering when the General of the Army is constantly having to rely on you, especially when you’re nearly ranked as his equal.”_

_“Well that’s what happens when you’re the best fighter in our military.” Thomas laughs. “You were promoted for a good reason. An excellent one even.”_

_“True, but I didn’t necessarily ask to be as good a fighter as I am.” Alejandro waved the subject off and sat down beside his mate, kissing him gently. “How’re you feeling? Is everything okay?”_

_Emile responded, “We’ll be monitoring his morning sickness to see if he needs to be on bed rest or no. Everything else is in tip-top condition though!”_

_Alejandro nodded, relieved to know there isn’t anything too serious. That was another reason why he wanted to leave that meeting early, he hated being away from his mate in case he needed him. A woman cleared her throat and the Alpha looked up, smiling at who it was. “Valerie, it’s good to see you again.”_

_“It’s good to see you too.” she said, kissing both of his cheeks. “Still a proud fight of the Royal Army?”_

_“Sadly.” Alejandro chuckled._

_“Honey, did you…tell the General of the Army about…my condition?” Thomas asked nervously. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when his husband shook his head._

_“No, I haven’t said a word. Not unless it’s by your command.” he tells him._

_“That’s good.” Thomas sighed, laying his head against his husband’s shoulder. “I just don’t know how we’re going to explain this to our people.”_

_“I know, love, I know.”_

_Valerie couldn’t help but be confused. “I-I’m sorry…have you not…made an official announcement yet?”_

_Everyone else in the room all looked at each other. Valerie could tell there was a level of uncertainty in the air._

_“N-No.’ Thomas said finally._

_“This isn’t necessarily something that’s easy to explain.” Emile adds._

_“And we don’t know what our people would think of us doing something…extreme, like this.” Alejandro finished. Thomas sighed again, a sad and guilty pheromone coming from him._

_“I want to tell them, I do!…but I don’t know if they’ll continue to love me or hate me for playing with both the natural order of society and nature of each status, especially the Betas and Omegas.”_

_The alpha soothed him with a calming scent, hugging him closely. “It’ll be alright, mi amor. It’ll be alright.” He knew he was giving false hope, but what else is he supposed to say?_

_Valerie looked around the room, seeing how everyone was concerned and stressed out over the whole situation before she came up with a plan. “What if_ you _don’t have to make an official announcement?”_

_Everyone looked at her. in confusion._

_“What do you mean, Val?” Thomas asked. There was no one else who could make an official announcement about this pregnancy other than he and Alejandro._

_“I mean, what if we say that it isn’t_ you _who’s pregnant with the royal heir?” she clarifies. “What if we cover it up and say it’s someone else who is?”_

_“But who can we say is currently expecting the royal heir?” Logan asks._

_“Me.” she smiled. “We could say that it’s me.”_

_Thomas and Alejandro went wide-eyed. “Wait a minute, Valerie—”_

_“Think about it, Thomas.” Valerie says. “I’m a Beta, Alejandro’s an Alpha. It could easily work! We can say that he mated with me and I got pregnant as a result!” she looked at Alejandro. “When did you last have a rut?”_

_Alejandro thought for a moment. “Four months or so ago.”_

_“And I’m almost four months into pregnancy.”_

_Valerie clapped her hands in excitement. “That’s perfect! The timing works well, so the people won’t suspect a thing!”_

_Logan thought it over and nodded, “This…could actually work.”_

_“But how are we going to cover up Thomas not being present in council meetings and things like that?” Alejandro points out. “That’s not going to be easy to cover up, especially in the later months.”_

_“We’ll figure that out when we get there,” Thomas says standing up. “Valerie…I genuinely can’t thank you enough for this…thank you so so much.”_

_“It’s no trouble.” she smiles, happy she could help her friend. “Since you’re still tiny, it’s still easy to cover up through your more formal wear. I’m sure Talyn can make necessary clothing adjustments?” Talyn nodded. “And I’m sure we can find some props to make it seem as though I’m having a pup.”_

_“I just hate the fact that we’re gonna be lying to an entire community.” Patton says suddenly, shifting uncomfortably._

_“I know, Patton,” Thomas nods in agreement. “I hate it too…but we really don’t have any other options.” He looked around the room. “So, is everyone in agreement with Valerie’s plan?”_

_A beat, then a chorus of nods._

_“Okay. Joan, Talyn? Tell the herald about their being a royal baby, but don’t mention my name. Patton? See if you can find some of my mother’s old dresses, we can have Valerie wear some of those. Logan, Emile? You guys are going to have to fake medical documents and use Valerie’s name instead of mine.”_

_Everyone nodded again at the assignments they were given._

_“Then let’s get moving. That’s an order everyone!”_

* * *

At last the puzzle was complete and the full picture was presented to him.

To say that he was angry…was an understatement.

“So you… _lied_ to the people about being pregnant with me?” Roman was seething. He kept his gaze on both Emile and Thomas but he was mainly addressing his Father.

His scent was dominant in the air and it caused both Patton and Virgil to whimper; one out possible fear of being lashed out at again, and one out of being scared of his Alpha husband.

Logan tried to mediate everyone by releasing a stronger, much more calming pheromone but knowing from experience: nothing can compete with the scent of an Alpha, especially when they’re either in heat or enraged.

Thomas allowed himself to feel his son’s anger. He understood why Roman was angry at him, his Papa, at Valerie, at Joan and Talyn, at Logan and Patton, and at Emile for keeping all of this hidden from him.

It was only inevitable.

He had made his bed over 21 years ago, and he was still laying it in.

“And not only did you lie to the people,” Roman continued. “You lied to _me_!” He shifted his gaze to Emile, then to Logan, and finally Patton. “ _All_ of you lied to me! You all kept my birth hidden from me almost my entire life!”

Emile said nothing as she gently grasped at the necklace of crystals that was around her neck: blue lace agate, turquoise, and blue topaz. Her light brown eyes held sadness and guilt in them, but she feel guilty in her part of Roman’s birth, it was only that she and Thomas hid it from him for so long.

Patton whimpered again, further burying himself in Logan’s neck desperately wishing to hide right now. Like with Virgil’s first heat, he knew Roman was going to be angry at them for discovering the full truth.

Logan remained quiet like Emile. He knows from experience not to deal with Roman whenever he was angry, although the logical beta could match him equally, the Alpha was always superior.

Despite his wanting to submit to Roman’s scent, Virgil cautiously made his way to his husband and gently grasped his wrist.

“R-Roman…p-please don’t—”

“It’s alright, Virgil.” Thomas tells him. The omega looks at him and sees his father-in-law giving him a sad smile, eyes filled with resignation. “If anything, it’s what I deserve.”

“Thomas—” Virgil was cut off again, this time by the wave of a hand.

“Oh, it’s absolutely what you deserve,” Roman growls. “My father of all people created this…inner kingdom scandal about my birth and decided to not only make this unknown to Alexandros, but to me, your own son!”

“I know, Roman, I know.” Thomas says sadly. “And there’s really nothing I can say but I’m sorry and I hope I can earn your forgiveness one day.”

Roman sighed quietly. “Honestly? The only thing I can say to you is…” he started to make his way to the former king.

Thomas braced himself for some form of retribution from Roman, but he, and everyone else, were surprised to see the Alpha wrap his arms around his father tightly.

“ _Thank you_.”

Hearing that shocked the former king greatly. “W-Why are you thanking me? I-I lied to you.”

“You did,” Roman agrees. “But I’m _happy_ with how I was born. My whole life I assumed that Aunt Valerie was my Mama, but I was wrong. And I’m so glad that I am. Despite it all being risky, despite you almost dying, you were the one who brought me into this world and I’m so grateful and _happy_.”

Tears welled up in Thomas’ eyes. “ _Roman._ ”

“It hurts knowing that you had to hide this from me, but that doesn’t matter to me. I’m thankful you took that potion, I’m thankful that you endure all those hardships, I’m thankful for being yours and Papa’s son.” Roman sniffled and his voice cracked as he said, “And I wouldn’t want it to be any other way.”

Silence followed, then a sob as Thomas clung to his son tightly, repeatedly kissing his hair and face. A forgiving, much more happier scent was now in the air and it brought a sense of peace to everyone in the healer’s office.

“Doesn’t that make it worth it?” Patton’s soft voice startles Logan out of his watching of Roman and Thomas.

The logical beta looked at his mate in confusion. “What makes what worth it?”

Patton giggled quietly. “This.” he nodded to Roman and Thomas. “Doesn’t it make us having a baby worth it? Knowing we could be having that same happiness as they are?”

Logan sighed internally. “We’ll…continue to talk about it with Emile, alright Patton?” The moral beta nodded and snuggled further into Logan.

He looked over to see Emile with relief written all over her face and her grip on the crystals loosened. She felt Logan’s gaze on her and met him with a look that bared a twinge of sympathy, because the healer knew this would only increase Patton’s desires, and she knew Logan knew that too.

She could tell the logical beta wasn’t all that pleased with what transpired today. She knew she was going to have more conversations with them in the near future.

One thing’s for certain, she may have to keep that page in her grimoire marked for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the second part to A Royal verse! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions don't hesitate to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> And since everyone in the comment section has recommended it to me: I'm taking a break! Next week is Thanksgiving and I'm going to be out of town that whole week and I really don't know if I'm going to get time to write, so the fic will be on hiatus until Saturday December 1st. Ihopethatsokaywitheveryonepleasedonthateme!!! *runs and hides*
> 
> Next Chapter: Does Emile make it?


	4. Felix Gestare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward between Virgil and Patton, and Emile makes it. Logan is not all that happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back (again)! I hope everyone had a very Happy Thanksgiving and hopefully have a good Finals Week before they go on holiday break! Finals suck and everyone should be taking care of their mental health during this time of year due to the stress and everything. I'm meaning a hypocrite but at least I'm wishing everybody else all the best!
> 
> Before we start I just want to quickly thank everyone for their love and support through the month of November. It was a very difficult month what with my daddy dying and having an enormous about of papers due for classes...it was jus difficult. But I managed to get everything done and posted three chapters of this fic during that hell. Call me insane, but that's the altruistic part of me (thank you Betty)! And thank you for being so understanding with me wanting to have a week off just to take care of myself...didn't really do much, but I still very much appreciate it. I love you guys, I mention it every chapter but I really do. xx Virge
> 
> Now then, let's move on to the angst! And we start with Moxiety! :D

Six months came and went since that dreaded…meeting, if you will, with Thomas and Emile, along with Roman and Virgil. As Logan predicted, he and Patton continued to have separate talks with both the former king and healer many times afterwards.

Patton found them tiring because he kept his footing in wanting Emile to make him the Felix Gestare so he and the logical beta could have a baby. While Logan found them to be necessary to try and convince his mate that it would be foolish of them to try and repeat mistakes that have already occurred in the past.

But even he was getting tired, for nothing they could say or do would sway making from his decision.

However during those six months, Thomas and Roman have grown closer to each other with the revelations of Roman’s birth and discovering the truth of his Papa’s death almost a year before. Thomas began to tell Roman more and more stories of their relationship; how they met and fell in love, their wedding, their beginnings as rulers. Any question his son would ask, Thomas would give him answers.

When Thomas found it to be the right time, he took Roman to the Royal Burial Ground and into the mausoleum where Alejandro was entombed. The Alpha was but a newborn babe when he first entered the cold, stone architectural building. It was a weird feeling, but at that same time it also gave Roman a sense of closure.

All his life wanted to know more about the man inherited so much from, aside his Father of course. Now, after so many years of yearning, he was finally getting answers he deserved.

Because of this, Roman finally had a sense of identity and self-worth and appreciation that he never truly felt before. For the first time in his life, he felt as though he were whole instead of just half a man he believed he was.

Unfortunately, however, while Thomas and Roman’s bond was strengthened, the same can’t be said for Virgil and Patton. It made them all feel sad when this happened because of how close the moral beta and the omega were.

If anything, it was devastating for the two of them respectfully.

For Virgil, it was how Patton wouldn’t tell him about his jealousy about his Omega status and how it crushed him whenever Virgil went into heat knowing he would never experience that feeling.

And for Patton, it was how guilty he felt for allowing himself to feel insecure about his Beta status. That he was being a horrible friend for not truly being as supportive of Virgil as he could’ve been in the past.

It hurt the both of them that there were these deep-seeded emotions that was either bottled up or resurfacing, causing them to rift like they did.

Things only got worse when the omega had his very first heat since having Alejandra.

Virgil’s sweet yet smokey scent reeked in the air and it made Patton feel sick to his stomach, both with the feeling of envy and even more guilt for having that envy in the first place. When the fateful week finally arrived, Patton and Logan decided to take Alejandra out of the castle (she was only a year-old, she didn’t have to hear how she was conceived in the first place).

Every time Patton would cradle her in his arms, he would gently inhale her scent emanating from her hair; earthiness mixed with smoke, just like her parents. It made him wonder what his and Logan’s own pup would smell like. Would they smell like him, sweet like baked goods with heavy floral notes. Or would they smell like  Logan, nostalgic like old parchment and textbooks with traces of vanilla.

The moral beta despised how selfish he became whenever he was around the young princess, but he couldn’t help himself. His yearnings for a baby only increased the moment he first held her, and now with the possibility of Virgil becoming pregnant again, those flames only grew.

After the week had past, the omega and the moral beta continued to skirt around each other as much as they could. However, Logan and Roman decided that enough was enough and the two needed to speak to each other again.

So, Roman devised a plan. He had agreed to train young soldiers one morning, so he asked Logan if he and Patton could babysit Alejandra for him and Virgil a little while longer, since it was discovered last heat that the omega liked to take some time recuperating in their bedchambers.

During this time, Logan would ask Patton if he could wake up His Majesty for Thomas wanted to talk to him about something important, though that wasn’t the truth at all. Nevertheless, Patton agreed and made his way to the Royal Couple’s bedchamber.

However, when he stepped inside the room, he wasn’t expecting to find Virgil sitting up in bed, and he appears to be decorating his nails while humming a little tune under his breath. Patton had secretly hoped the omega didn’t hear him so he could make an escape, but when he first opened the door, Virgil looked up and was equally surprised.

“Patton?” Virgil asked, not really believing that his (ex?)best friend was visiting him. “What’re you doing here?”

“I-I,” Patton stammered. He didn’t know what to say, what could he say? “W-Where’s Roman?” He tried to ignore how Virgil looked a little crushed.

“He went down to the training grounds to help the General train the Privates.” the omega tells him. He looked at him with a raised brow. “Why? Did you need him for something?”

“Uhm…L-Logan told me that Thomas needed to talk to him about something.” Realization slowly came to him. “I guess he was lying…”

Awkward silence slowly filled the room as Virgil’s scent became uneasy. Patton felt his heart go into his stomach. He hated how things were with him and Virgil, but it was better for them this way, or so he thought.

“I-I should go…I’m sorry for bothering you.” Patton mumbled as he tried to escape the room.

“Patton, wait.”

The moral beta whimpered quietly before turning to Virgil. Nervousness shined in his eyes as he stared at his (ex??)best friend. Virgil looked equally upset.

“We need to talk.” And he was right, they do need to talk…but Patton doesn’t want to to it right now. Or ever preferably. He upset his best friend and he didn’t want to add to that.

“Virgil—”

“Please, Patton.” Virgil begs, gazing longingly at him. “We’ve been skirting around each other for almost _six months_! Every time I want to talk to you, you try and avoid me as much as you can! I want to talk to you again, want to be around you again… _I miss you_.”

Patton whimpered again. It kills him knowing that he’s continuing to hurt Virgil, but he already hurt him when he admitted that he was jealous of him being an Omega. He hated how selfish he was in that moment and it caused his friend to be in pain.

“I miss you too, Virgil.” he whispered.

“Then why are you ignoring me so much?” the omega couldn’t help but ask. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-No, no! I-It wasn’t you, kiddo, I promise!” Patton inwardly cringed at him calling Virgil ‘kiddo’ and seeing the little sparkle in those silver eyes.

“What was it then? Or what _is_ it then?”

Patton sighed, keeping his gaze to the floor. He was cornered like a lamb surrounded by wolves. He had no choice but to tell him the full and honest truth, as if he didn’t do that already.

“It’s just…” Patton shyly looked up at Virgil to see the omega staring encouragingly. “I feel horrible that I confessed something like that to you.”

“You mean you being jealous at my Omega status?”

Patton nodded. “I just…it kills me inside knowing my thoughts are so selfish and—”

“They’re not selfish, Patton.” Virgil says. He motioned Patton to sit on the bed with him, moving the nail polish and breakfast tray from his lap. When the moral beta sat down, he squeezed his hands gently. “Believe me, I understand what you meant with all that. If I were you, I’d be pretty frustrated myself.”

“I just want to be able to have my own children…” Patton says sadly. He tensed up a little when he felt the omega wrap his arms around him, but quickly relaxed and hugged him back. It felt good to have that connection again.

“I get that, I do. And…I know I’m not helping matters or anything, but the best thing an Omega can feel is being knotted and being bred. Being bonded is an extra benefit that you already felt.” Patton nodded at that, he and Logan were bonded since their twenties and it was one of the greatest feelings ever. “So I get you wanting to feel all those things, it’s natural for you too.”

“But it still makes me feel guilty and selfish.”

“You don’t have to be.” Virgil squeezed their hands a little tighter. “I could imagine all Betas wanting to have a little taste of what Omegas go through with fertility. We were prized for it after all.”

“But that’s also the thing,” Patton exclaims, even more guilt building up inside him. “You were a slave, Virgil. A slave for sex and breeding purposes! Your status became your enemy!” Virgil looked down at their held hands at that. Patton wasn’t wrong. “And I feel horrible for wanting what I want because it was something that was hung over your head.”

“Patton, as an Omega, not as a Queen, but as an _Omega_ , I’m telling you that everything you’re feeling is _okay_.”

“ _Virgil—_ ”

“It’s the truth…Yeah I was a slave that was meant to be a play toy and breeding vessel for Alpha Masters, but that doesn’t mean anything anymore. It doesn’t mean anything for a lot of Omegas these days. Now, being knotted and bred is pleasurable and not dreadful. I was overjoyed when I found out I was pregnant with Alejandra. Holding her in my arms after giving birth was the happiest moment in my entire life…and I want you to be able to know what that’s like.”

“ _Virgil_ …!” Patton felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“I don’t know if Emile is going to make that potion for you or not, but just know that if he does…I’ll be there to support you and L a hundred and ten percent. And I’m sure Roman will be too.” the omega smiled softly.

Patton couldn’t say anything except to hug Virgil tightly. The omega smiled and hugged back just as tightly. He missed having Patton back and for them to be able to talk like this.

_Knock, knock!_

“Door’s open!”

Logan came inside with a small smile on his face. It make him happy to see his mate and his best friend getting along again. “I apologize for interrupting, how’re you feeling Virgil?”

“Good. Glad it’s over.” he sighed. Pre-heat sucks, being in heat, while fun because of the wild and passionate sex, had its cons because they could only relax for such a short time before having to go at it again. But at least Roman had a good sized knot to him…

“I’m glad to hear that,” Logan smiled before turning to Patton. “Emile has requested us.”

Patton looked confused. “Why?”

Logan shrugged. “I’m not sure. Joan and Talyn wouldn’t say, though they did mention that it was immediate.”

The moral beta nodded, hugging Virgil one more time. “I’m actually glad we talked. I love you, kiddo.” Virgil smiled, it felt good to hear him say that again.

“Love you too, Pat. Now go, don’t want to keep Picani waiting.”

* * *

While Logan (and Patton, of course) were pleased with the results of the repaired friendship with Virgil and his mate, he wasn't all that excited about yet another meeting with Emile (and possibly Thomas as well). After all the previous ones with no success in trying to change the moral beta's opinions, what is the point of them?

Though the logical beta had to think; if Patton was able to have a positive result of finally communicating his feelings with Virgil, surely there could be a compromise with the whole pup situation.

As they walked towards the medical wing, he slipped his hand in the moral beta's own, squeezing gently. Patton's response was an equally gentle squeeze.

Everything was as Logan predicted: Emile sitting at her desk with two chairs in front of her, though Thomas wasn't there which was confusing for the logical beta as the former king was at every other meeting they had. Logan also noticed that her potion making equipment looked as though it has been in use. Most importantly, her grimoire was laying on her desk and it had a light blue ribbon inside that indicated a bookmarked page, and there were scraps of parchment that had ancient runes written on it instead of the traditional doodles and riddles she usually wrote.

She had her gaze set upon them from the moment they walked in the room. Her light brown eyes twinkling with something that made a hunch grown in Logan's stomach. And like with chapter 1, he wanted to be proven wrong.

"Ah, I'm glad you to could come," she tells them almost nonchalantly. "Please have a seat.”

Patton sat down in the chair to the right of the healer, Logan however, remained standing behind the chair on the left. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion and caution.

"Why exactly have you called us here, Emile?" he asked, voice remaining firm.

"Nothing particularly bad," she tells him calmly. She motions her head to the empty seat. "Do you not wish to sit?”

"It doesn't make for a brisk escape unfortunately." Logan says glaringly. Patton frowned and kept his head to his lap. The healer didn't flinch, though she moved her gaze to the moral beta smiling gently.

"L-Listen, Emile," Patton starts nervously. "I know what you're going to say, but I—"

"Actually, I didn't bring you here to try and persuade you.”

That surprised both betas, Patton especially.

“R-Really?"

“Really."

"Then...why are we here?”

Emile's gentle smile grew and she moved away from her desk a little. "I called you here so I could give you something." She stood up and moved to where her black cauldron was and opened a miniature case. Logan observed as she pulled out a familiar-looking teardrop vial with a liquid that looked pale yellow in color.

Logan flared up when he recognized what that was. “Is that—”

“Felix Gestatre?” Emile says, still holding the vial. “Yes. It is.”

Hearing Patton squeal loudly and seeing him bounce up and down in his chair made him grit his teeth. His hands gripped onto the back of his own chair and if he had nails, they’d be scratching the wood.

“You made it for us?” Logan hated how he used ‘us’ instead of ‘me’. “You really made it?!”

Emile nodded with a little smile. “I did!” Looking into those sparkling light blue eyes reminded her of the brown eyes she saw when she first presented Felix Gestare to Thomas.

Come to think of it, Patton was slowly reminding her more and more of the former king. How it looked as though he was glowing from happiness at the sheer possibility of becoming pregnant, how he was looked over at Logan in the same way Thomas did with Alejandro, and the way he wanted to just reach over and chug the potion, surprisingly, also reminded him of the beta.

Then she heard the moral beta speaking again.

“Oh Emmy…this means the world to me.”

His voice sounded different, it sounded a little lower in pitch but it still had that hopeful tone to it. And Patton rarely called him Emmy…

Emile didn’t know how, but Patton had slowly morphed into Thomas, looking exactly how he did when he was 20 years old. Instead of an angry Logan standing and staring at him, it was Alejandro gazing at his husband with a quiet expression.

It was a repeat of what she had done before, but she didn’t want to stomach that thought.

Her grin became weaker. “I-It’s no problem, Tom—Patton!” she exclaimed hurriedly, silently kicking herself for almost saying ‘Thomas’ because it was just like how it was in the past. “I-I was more than happy to do it! You are my best friend after all.”

And it was the truth. Both Thomas and Patton are Emile’s best friends and that was a big part as to why she made. Then and now. She wanted them to be happy, she could make them happy.

“Have you not learned from the past, Emile?” A sharp voice suddenly snapped her out of her trance.

It was Logan, who wasn’t looking all too pleased with her at the current moment. “Logan…”

“Clearly you didn’t because you’re wanting Patton to go through this same situation that we’ve all been in before!”

“Logan,” Patton said suddenly. He had a small, pleading look in his eyes and he looked curled in himself, which surprised the logical beta. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what, Patton?” the logical beta dared to ask. “Don’t be concerned for you and your safety? Don’t be concerned for our relationship? Don’t be concerned about my possible being alone? What, Patton? Tell me what I shouldn’t be concerned about?”

The moral beta looked as though he were about to cry and for a split second, Logan felt guilty about what he said. But he knew he needed to say it anyway.

“Please…don’t try and stop me anymore,” he sighed defeatedly. “I know all the consequences and things like that from when Thomas took it, but nothing you’re gonna say or do is gonna change my mind.”

“Patton—”

“No, Logan.” the moral beta emphasized strongly. “I don’t want to hear it anymore, I’m tired of it. This is something that I’ve always wanted for the both of us and it’s finally right in front of us,” he gazes at the vial. “I know it’s hard for you to get where I’m coming from, but can’t you respect my decision and allow us to have this? _Please?_ ”

Logan looked at the vial, then at Patton, eyes narrowing sharply. “Fine.” he says curtly. He really didn’t want Patton to drink that potion, but like many times before, he has no choice but to surrender when the moral beta solely focuses on his heart’s decisions.

Smiling gratefully, Patton reaches and Emile carefully hands him the potion. Uncorking it, Patton slowly guzzles it down in one.

“How does it taste?” Emile couldn’t help but ask. She wanted to know if Patton’s answer was the same as Thomas’ was.

“Like apples, daisies, and citrus. Kinda like a baby!”

Emile smiled brightly. Same as Thomas over 20 years ago.

“Now, you’ll be showing signs of being in heat shortly afterwards. I’m sure Virgil will be able to explain that to you. Once you two have mated, I’ll have you report back to me and we can do some tests to see if we get a positive result. Okay?”

Patton nodded energetically and tackles Emile in a fierce hug. “Thank you so much, Emmy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

The healer chuckled lightly and hugged back, though not as tight. “You’re quite welcome, Patty.”

Patton then began to press numerous kisses all over Logan’s face, trying to be mindful of his glasses and being oblivious to the infuriated look in the logical beta’s eyes. “Oh my goodness, Lo-Lo! We’re finally gonna be parents! This is so exciting! Oh, I need to go tell Virgil!”

Logan waited until Patton had completely left the room and was out of earshot before he started going off on the healer. "I can't believe you!”

Emile sighed. She prepared herself for a verbal onslaught from the logical beta, it was to be expected in this particular situation. “Logan—" she stopped once he saw how viciously he was glaring at her.

"You knew the consequences, Patton knew the consequences, yet you both failed to care." he grits out. "You both failed to care about how this could potentially endanger his life!”

"I care about him, Logan!" she exclaims, shocked at how he would even make such a claim. "I care about the both of you! Deeply! That's why I made it!”

"Even if that meant ignoring all of my protests?!”

"Because if I didn't do this, Patton would continue to pester us until we had no choice but to surrender!" Emile had tears of frustration building in her eyes. But she wouldn't let them flow, not in front of Logan. "It was only a matter of time!”

Logan continued to glare. If he was an Alpha, Emile would have nearly coward in fear for how strong his scent would've been. He has equal amounts of intimidation as Roman. "I won't allow Patton to die, Emile.”

"He won't.”

“You don’t know that.” the logical beta didn't look convinced. "You haven't made this potion in over 20 years. How do I know you learned from Thomas' experience?”

The healer kept her gaze firmly on him. "What Thomas went through will haunt me for the rest of my days, Logan. That's why I made sure the past isn't going to repeat itself.”

"I'm afraid it already has." Logan mumbled darkly.

"I understand why you're frustrated, believe me. But if Patton is so desperate to have a pup for the both of you, why deny him such a request?" Emile asks. Logan didn't say anything. She sighed and went back to the potions case, picking up another vial, this one had a slightly darker yellow color. "Please see both of our reasonings, and Thomas' too for that matter, as he was the one who created the idea for this potion in the first place.”

Logan looked down at the vial Emile was holding out for him. "What is this one for?”

"This one is to help you have an Alpha-like rut, since you're also a Beta like Patton." the healer explained. "I tweaked the recipe of Felix Gestare so I could create this for you. I didn't make this for Alejandro since he was already an Alpha.”

The logical beta kept his gaze down on the vial before finally looking back at Emile, seeing determination and a trace of pleading in her eyes. He scowled at her before swiftly taking the vial. “Emile?"

“Yes?"

"Should anything happen to my mate, I won't hesitate to hang this over your head.”

Emile didn't seem fazed by the threat, she knew all of the emotions Logan was overwhelmed with presently. He cared a lot about Thomas during his pregnancy with Roman, it doesn’t surprise her to know he remains this way with Patton. "Very well." was her only response.

Logan nodded once before briskly leaving the healer alone in her office.

She ended up collapsing in her chair, hands tangled in her magenta locks. She remembered the near disastrous results that Thomas endured. Those two nights and three days of continuous labor with almost no progress. The tremendous blood loss that stained Thomas’ gown and the bedsheets. Her almost having to perform emergency surgery due to complications.

She also remembered the herald telling her about the concerns and murmurs going around Alexandros. Joan and Talyn periodically coming in the room. Logan and Patton doing their best to comfort Thomas via comforting words and elixirs. Alejandro being a panicked mess worrying if his mate and child were going to die.

All of it plagued her mind as she spent those six months creating that potion for Patton.

Thomas was a strong person, yet she nearly lost him.

Patton is a strong person, and she's afraid she may lose him.

She promised Logan she wouldn't though, especially knowing the threat looming over her like a future burden she may or may not have to carry. Like all the other burdens she has carried throughout the years.

Alexandros may be repeating history, but she hopes the outcome will be different.

They have to be. Not just for Patton and Logan's sake, but for everyones.

* * *

_"Is there anything I should be aware of before I drink this?" Thomas looked at Emile curiously, holding a vial of freshly brewed potion delicately in his fingers._

_Besides Emile, surrounding him are his husband and mate Alejandro, along with his best friends and right-hands, Joan and Talyn. Talyn had their hair dyed orange and Joan had on a maroon colored bandana instead of their traditional orange._

_"Are you still sure you want to go through with this, Thomas?" Talyn asks unsurely, rubbing their arm and shifting uncomfortably. "What if something goes wrong?"_

_Joan nodded. "I'm agreeing with Talyn on this. I mean, this isn't something that you can take back. You're gonna be having a_ **_baby_** _, not getting rid of a back problem or anything like that. This is something serious."_

_"I think we're aware of that, Joan." Alejandro says. "But we all know Thomas by now, once he has in head and heart in the right place, there's no stopping him."_

_Logan, who was also in the room, along with Patton, looked at the King Consort with a raised brow. “Patton and I are, metaphorically speaking, Thomas' sense of logic and morality, Your Highness. And I can quickly assure you that neither one of us are 'in the right place' so to speak."_

_He and Patton have been advisers since they were teenagers, Patton nineteen and Logan seventeen respectively. Thomas personally selected them due to their knowledge and unabashed love for their king. Though there were moments, such as this, where they don't always see eye-to-eye, or mind-to-heart._

_The moral beta looked at his friend sadly. "Come on, Logan, be reasonable! If this is something Thomas really wants then he should be able to achieve it!"_

_"While I understand that Patton, this isn't necessarily the right way to go about it." Logan tried to explain."We don't exactly know what will happen,_ should _anything happen at all. As Emile explained before, no Beta has ever been pregnant."_

_"And what better way to change history that to try it out for ourselves!” Patton says happily._

_“I see the positives of it all, Patton, but there are also negatives,” Logan tells him gently. “Thomas’ body will be going through many changes, whether they be physical or emotional. Not to mention mental changes and cognitive distortions as to whether or not he will be a good parent.”_

_“But all of those insecurities will go away when he realizes that having a baby will be worth it!”_

_“I would also like to point out the possible complications that arise in childbirth, not just for himself but for the child as well. Labor and delivery is not an easy process.”_

_“Pain is sometimes worth it! And this is one of those moments!”_

_Logan sighed, knowing full-well there was no chance getting through to Patton when it was something that peeked his interests. Children, was one of those things._

_Thomas tried to assess the situation before things got passionate, tense, or both. "Guys, guys, settle down. Please." the King then turned to Emile. "Emmy, any concerns?"_

_"Since this is something that is being tested for the first time in history, I would say no, but I'm not going to rule out any possible negatives." Emile tells Thomas, going back to the original question. "If there are, we'll write it down and make not of it for future references."_

_"Future?" Alejandro and Logan asked in unison. The latter hated seeing the little twinkles in the moral beta's eyes._

_Emile shrugged. “You never know.”_

_“Let’s just see if we can have one baby first before we think of having any more.” Thomas tells Emile. Alejandro’s heart fluttered a little in his chest at the thought of he and his husband having a small family of children in the future._

_Uncorking the vial, Thomas drank the bottle in one, cool liquid sliding down his throat._

_“How does it taste?” Emile asked curiously. He didn’t taste it himself since he was an unmated Beta, though when he brewed it it had a sweet, baby powder-like smell._

_“Citrusy, kinda like apples too, and floral like daisies.”_

_Joan blinked then slowly leaned over towards Emile. “Are you sure you didn’t make him drink laundry soap or something?” they asked the healer, who clearly looked amused._

_“I’m positive as Patton.” The moral beta smiled brightly at the mention of his name._

_“Now what do we do?” Alejandro asked._

_“Wait until you’re next rut comes, which should be soon based on calculations,” Emile said looking at her charts. “Once you two have mated, I’ll have you report back to me and we can do some tests to see if we get a positive result.”_

_“And that’s it?”_

_“That’s it.”_

_Thomas nodded then looked at his husband. “Alex?”_

_“Yes, my love?” The alpha was stunned into silence when the beta suddenly kissed him. When they broke away, Thomas was looking at him with shining eyes and a sweet smile._

_“We might be having a baby.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the second part to A Royal verse! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions don't hesitate to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Next Chapter: Logan takes his frustrations out in Patton's "heat".


	5. Mating Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton & Logan "mate," and Logan takes out some frustrations in the only way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 4k chapter of pure, dirty smut mixed in with Logan angst is on the fanfiction menu today! Also, I just want to say Logan is supposed to be a little out of character in this, that’s why I have “derogatory language” tagged along with “dirty talk,” due to him saying some things that could be borderline slurs to Omegas. Believe me when I say I’m glad Virgil wasn’t around to hear that because…woof.
> 
> Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please. **Read the tags before diving into the chapter so you know what to expect!**
> 
> Forgive me Thomas for sinning in your name...

To say Logan was frustrated was an understatement.

Patton ignored his concerns, Emile ignored his protests, Virgil proclaimed support for Patton, and there was no doubt Roman would follow suit. The only person asides from him that was making sense in all this was Thomas, and he learned from actual experience when Logan learned from witnessing. While it was two different things, they were mutually exclusive.

No one was listening to him, and he couldn’t stand it.

Everyone is going to be forced to eventually, Patton in particular, and Logan was going to be prideful when that moment comes. He wanted them to admit to him that he was in the right.

As repeated numerous times, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to have a baby with Patton, it was the way the moral beta wanted to achieve that. That, was the one thing the logical beta disagreed with.

Felix Gestare was dangerous. He knew that, Patton knew that, Emile knew that, and Thomas knew that. He remember Emile vowing to not make it again after Roman’s nearly disastrous birth. So why didn’t she stick to that?! The more he thought about it, the more irate he became.

Thomas had heightened symptoms, Patton _will_ have life-threatening symptoms.

Thomas was on bedrest, Patton _will_ be hospitalized.

Thomas nearly died in childbirth, Patton _will_ die in childbirth.

Negative thoughts and feelings plagued his mind, causing him to throw rationality out the window. He could feel the anger flowing all throughout his body, clouding his mind and heart as he stared down at the vial with dark yellow liquid.

He hated this stuff, more than anything in the world. Honestly? He hated Felix Gestare as much as Roman hated Dorian Cain, and Roman vehemently despised the former Alpha Master.

Patton said that he was tired of having to listen to the negatives of what he might be doing, well Logan was starting to become tired of listening to the positives. In fact, it was making him sick in the stomach and heart.

Why did Patton have those thoughts again? He hoped that they wouldn’t be confronted with this issue again after Roman, but then little Alejandra was born and the two Betas were back to where they started back at ages 21 and 23. Not that Logan blamed the one-year-old Princess, but Patton’s baby fever was dangerous for his own good.

And this, was proof of that.

It made Patton greedy and selfish, and he was going to stay that way until he got what he wanted. Even if it meant ignoring the concerns and validity of his own mate, though it wouldn’t be the first time.

Without thinking (as if he wanted to do that anymore), Logan uncorked the vial and chugged down the potion in one. As it slid down his throat, he steeled himself as to not spit it back up, even though the thought was very tempting.

Patton wanted to have a heat? To be a whiny, submissive little sexpot until he was filled to brim and bred like a piece of industrial machinery?

Logan would be more than happy to comply.

* * *

As Logan made his way to his and Patton’s bed, he could smell Patton’s scent in the air. Though it wasn’t as dense as Virgil’s was when he was in heat, but it still smelled like Patton: baked goods and flowers.

The closer he got, the stronger the smell was. It almost became overwhelming to the beta, as this was something that was more akin to Alphas and how they reacted to Omega scents. Though Patton wasn’t an Omega. He could feel himself straining in his trousers as he walked faster and faster towards his chambers.

When he opened the door, the smell hit him full force and it was very palpable. He could detect different spices and even artificial sweeteners, at that same time, he could trace hints of daisies, sunflowers, and even marigolds.

It was a very Patton scent.

Normally it would intoxicate Logan in a positive way, but because he was under the influence of a potion and he wasn’t exactly willing to participate in a faux heat, his mind was being clouded in a negative fashion.

His dark blue eyes grew darker as he observed Patton, who was sitting on the bed. He was slightly squirming due to the possible slick coating his thighs and the desires of wanting Logan’s pseudo-knot inside him. His light blue eyes were almost as dark as his own, blown-wide with anticipation and even lust.

Looking over he could see a miniature nest spread out across the pillows that Patton traditionally sleeps on. Some of the items include one of Patton’s apron that had some form of stains on it, kitchen stains from what he could see; a sweater that he knitted during the winter months; and finally, a dark grey stuffed cat that looked as though it was resown multiple times, especially around the ears, eyes, stomach, and tail. Logan didn’t know how necessary something like that was to a nest, but if it made his mate comfortable he shouldn’t really question it.

The logical beta gently cleared his throat as to not spook his mate. Patton quickly turned his head and noticed him, smiling as he did so. He shyly held his arms out for Logan, silently motioning him to come forward. When the logical beta did so, Patton pressed their lips together in what was surprisingly a soft kiss, his fingers carding the base hairs at his neck.

Once they broke away, Patton said, “I’m excited for us, Lo. Are you?”

Logan assumed that Patton could sense the unease wrecking through him underneath his slow-rising anger. Despite this, he was most certainly ready, for he just wanted this fiasco to be overand done with promptly. Honesty had been one of the pinnacles of their relationship, but Logan decided not to give a voice to his thoughts. “Yes,” he spoke clearly with a semi, dark-looking smile on his face. “Yes, Patton. I most certainly am.”

Patton smiles genuinely at him, blue somehow shining with affection. It stings Logan’s heart a bit knowing that he wasn’t planning on being so gentle with his mate, but he felt as though it’s justifiable so his guilt subsided. Patton’s thumb goes to move along the grooves of Logan’s lips. A move that creates goosebumps along Logan’s skin. “I trust you, Logan.”

Logan nods. “Good.” _Even though you shouldn’t._

The moral beta cups the side of his face. “I have no doubts that you’ll make me feel good. You already do when you just hold me, and with the small touches you give me when you think I’m not paying attention. I promise, for the both of us, we’ll be more than happy at the results of today.”

 _That appears to be easy for you to say, Pat…but no so much for me,_ Logan thinks as he presses their lips together in another kiss. This one was a little rougher than before, as Logan’s tongue was battling for dominance of the moral beta’s mouth as Patton was scrambling to remove their clothes. Logan could feel his tie being slid off his neck, along with his jacket, vest, and undershirt. The logical beta broke the kiss so he could remove his trousers and boots, he saw Patton had his back turned so he could arrange his clothes in his little nest to how he wanted it.

Logan growled deep in his throat and took this as his opportunity to pounce, pushing Patton against the mattress below them. He clawed whatever clothing Patton had on, growling again at the heavy smell of the moral beta’s heat. Instinct was what pushed him forward.

Patton made a startled noise as his arms pressed against the pillows and his nest in front of him before he had completely face-planted into them. “L-Logan?!”

The logical beta was quick to move himself to the end of the bed, spreading Patton wide, clear slick liquid dripping from his hole and down his thighs. Logan kept one hand firm on Patton’s bottom as one finger moved along the hole in front of him, slightly gaping as it desired something larger than a digit.

Patton stifled a groan behind his hand as Logan’s finger pushed past the ring of muscle, causing more slick to gush out. Logan’s tongue moved along his bottom lip before he was spreading Patton open again, moving his face in to run his tongue across his entrance.

“Oh, gods!” the moral beta cried, bending forwards to present his bottom a little better to Logan, who continued to lap at his hole, cleaning the mess it was creating, silently relishing in the sweet taste.

Logan continued to run his tongue around the ring before slipping his tongue into him, licking at the walls slowly, his hands squeezing Patton’s cheeks tight. Patton’s arms were weak with the feeling of the logical beta’s tongue, his breathing heavy as it took all his strength to keep him up.

The moral beta’s back arches, pushing him back against Logan’s face causing the man to tighten his hold, his tongue working faster as he continued his ministrations. Patton was in heaven from the feeling, not having been in such a position before. Him and Logan weren’t necessarily adventurous, so this was a first and one he hadn’t been expecting. One he would definitely like to try again, and again at that. He could understand why Virgil enjoyed this so much during his heats.

“L-Lo…oh my gosh…I-I’m gonna…”

“I want to feel it, Patton.” Logan growls out. “I want to feel you fall apart. I want to taste you, again.”

Patton was over the edge in seconds. His thighs trembled as his release drips from his hole and down his legs, they almost gave out with Logan licking him clean. He could feel Logan pull back to bite down on one of his cheeks, sucking hard over his teeth marks. He moved up so he could kiss the back of the moral beta’s neck. Patton could feel Logan’s erection brush against his entrance and he couldn’t help but back into him, groaning at the touch.

Logan doesn’t give him much time to bask in his orgasmic paradise though, as he slides himself into the moral beta. It was easy considering how much fake slick was being produced by Patton, no thanks to the Felix Gestare he drank before this. Logan became a force to be reckoned with once his negative emotions and faux Alpha instincts fully took over.

His growl and grip are possessive as he leans over the moral beta so his chest is touching Patton’s back. Long fingers getting lost in the flow as he grasps Patton’s chin, pulling just enough to force Patton on his hands and knees.

The moral beta is completely caught off guard by Logan’s show of dominance, but enjoys it nonetheless. Even though Logan was handling him like a ragdoll, his power was still ever so benevolent in nature. He believed there were purrs that crackled through his growls, light touches between tight gripping that reminded Patton that Logan was still his mellow-tempered lover, whom wanted nothing more than to make him happy and satisfied. He never felt so safe yet so wilding all his life.

“You’re currently enjoying this, aren’t you, Patton?” The words, drip in faux alpha sovereignty as it leave the sanctity of Logan’s lips. He pulls back until the head of his erection is all that is left inside, then thrusts it back in with such vigor that Patton nearly falls forward.

The beta does it again. And again. Grunting and growling more distinctly as he gives Patton what he wants without retainment.

Patton bathes in the atmosphere with the echoes of his pleasures as Logan continually rams into him like a beast starved for blood. He nodded vigorously, “S-So good…h-heck, Logan…!!” His nails nearly create holes in some of the clothing in his nest as he grips them for dear life. The feel of Logan pummeling his insides to same has him drooling, gasping, and calling out Logan’s like it’s the only word he knows.

Logan could feel the moral beta’s saliva trickle down his fingers as he still maintains a grip on Patton’s chin. He forces his head upward so Patton’s nose was towards the ceiling. His thrusts have even more force behind them as he quickens their pace, faster than Patton ever thought he was capable of before.

“ _O-Ohh_ …!!” Patton whines, he was a willing captive to Logan’s movements. His mind barely able to process the feeling of being so full, so conquered, that he’s awash with ecstasy beyond his emotional understanding. “R-Right…th-there…L-Lo…”

“You really are enjoying this.” Logan roars deeply against Patton’s ear. His teeth coming down to bite at the skin between Patton’s shoulder and neck, inches back from their bond mark. His bite grows stronger with every cry that leaves the moral beta’s mouth. Each time he slides his erection back inside, he is welcomed by the gloriously wet and clenching walls.

“Y-Yes!…S-So much, Lo…!!”

Logan smirks. “Flithy,” he observes, it’s a gentle sort of growl he breathes into Patton’s ear. He slows his hammering down, making his thrusts much more precise, hitting that spot that makes the moral beta crazy. “And here I thought I was with a Beta, not an Omega…though that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

His slow, almost teasing thrusts make Patton whine loudly, trying to meet Logan halfway. “L-Lo…!!!”

“Then again, this is what you wanted, is it not?” Logan’s smirk grew wider, almost devilish as he continues his sharp thrusts against Patton’s sweet spot. “To be catered to like a vessel only meant for rearing purposes? To have me pound into you until you’re filled with my release in hopes of that? To be bred with a child that you desire so much?” With every sentence there was a change in the logical beta’s thrusts: hard and exact, then slow and teasing, then hard and exact again.

Patton whined again. “L-Logan!!!”

“You crave that, don’t you, Patton?” Logan continued his thrust patterns: hard and exact, then slowly and teasing, then hard and exact, each time they hit that sweet spot. “Is that why you’re acting like a sexual Omega kitten, because you want all those things? Tell me, Patton.”

“Yes!” Patton moans in response. “It’s what I want!! Please, Lo!…Pl-Please breed me and let me have a baby…I-I want it so badly!!!”

“That’s what I thought.” Logan growled. It almost made him sick to his stomach hearing him say that out loud, but is what what he wanted and what he deserved. His thrusting became sharper as he continued to ram into Patton.

“P-Please…” the moral beta whispers keenly. “I-I’m so close…come with me…L-Lo…p-please come with me…”

Groaning, Logan husks, “We go together.”

Logan gave one last hard thrust, and collapsed on top of Patton with it. In turn, the moral beta crumbled onto the mattress, face buried in the pillows and nest of clothes. Patton is the first to come, the rapid and hard clenching of his walls, causing Logan to follow mere seconds after.

White bleeds behind their eyes as their shared orgasms trapped them in a sea of euphoria that Patton didn’t want to leave any time soon, though the logical beta could say otherwise. 

Patton cries out, a garbled gasp that could’ve been Logan’s name. Logan grunts through his teeth, sinking his teeth against the moral beta’s shoulder. He jerked a few more times, feeling himself swell larger than normal as he rode out his release.

The logical beta was the first to gain some semblance of consciousness, and uses the bit of energy he has left to carefully lay them both on their sides. He goes to pull himself out of Patton’s depths, but is stopped by a hand gently grasping at his wrist.

“No. Don’t leave.” Patton mumbles sleepily.

With the potion worn off and Logan’s hidden, inner Alpha now dormant, the logical beta regained some of his senses, though his discontent still lingered. “Patton, I’m not an Alpha. I’m not attached to you due to not having an actual knot.”

A slow smile takes root on his lips. “I know…but I like how it feels. Stay…please?”

Logan didn’t quite understand it, but if his mate was happy, then he supposed he could fulfill his request. “Very well. Was that satisfactory for you?”

Patton laughs at that. Trust Logan to maintain his intellectual vocabulary even after mating. “I can barely feel anything past my belly right now. I’d fall right on my butt if I tried to get up.” He didn’t express his concerns as to why Logan was a little rough with him during, then again, Virgil said that Roman tended to lose his inhibitions during a heat cycle. So he unassumingly guessed it was normal. But…that didn’t completely explain the rough and fowl language that he used in between. “How about you?”

“It was…satisfactory for me too,” he lied, hoping Patton wouldn’t detect it. While the sex was great, he did feel a twinge of guilt for being so rough. That, and he wished it was passionate for a different reason. “You could never disappoint me, Patton.”

The moral beta smiled, turning and angling himself a little so he can cup Logan’s face and bring him in for a slow, deep kiss. It’s tenderhearted and rekindles the affections Patton has for the logical beta.

After some time, they disconnect, and Patton caresses his face. “I hope we’ll have our baby soon.”

Logan didn’t say anything.

“Lo?”

The only response he got was Logan brushing the spot between his eyes with his thumb, that always seemed to make Patton sleepy. “Get some rest, Patton.” was all he said after another moment of silence.

Patton frowned, but nonetheless, he snuggled himself into Logan’s chain, allowing the logical beta to rest his chin atop his head. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Logan sighed as he stared at the window. The bright sunlight shining in the room and directly into his eyes though he ignored it. The world outside was quiet and untroubled, much different from inside the Palace.

He looked down at Patton’s sleeping face, how peaceful he looked. His light brown, curly hair was covering his eyes. His eyelashes were gently resting against his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and he was snoring quietly.

Brushing some of the moral beta’s hair away from his eyes, Logan sighed again. He loved Patton, he truly did. They’ve been mated for over twenty years, they know each other like the back of their hands.

So why can’t they see eye-to-eye on something like this? Simple, what the heart wants, it seems to get it, therefore, it begins to throw logic out the window until they decide to use it again. And who knows when Patton will start using that _._

He hated how they were disagreeing so much about it, but if Patton wasn’t going to apologize for potentially putting his life in danger, then Logan won’t apologize for actually caring about him. Again, it’s not like Patton was doing that at the moment, both to himself and Logan. And again, Logan doesn’t know if that’s possible with how Patton thinks and feels about certain things.

Despite all his negative and pessimistic beliefs, he pulled Patton closer to him, smiling a little at hearing the soft, happy sigh the moral beta gave.

Even though it was a cruel and selfish thought, but secretly, deep down in his cold heart, he was hoping against hope that Felix Gestare didn’t work. It was the only way he could save both Patton and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the second part to A Royal verse! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions don't hesitate to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge! Also, I have writing commissions up on my Tumblr in case anybody is curious!
> 
> Next Chapter: Did it work...?


	6. Another Royal Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DId it work, or didn't it work? That is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! We are officially at the halfway point with this sequel, I hope you all have been enjoying it so far and starting from here on, we're gonna be getting to the angsty and juicier parts...as if it wasn't already angsty in the first place. >:) And for the record, everything about this chapter is actually true. I had to look up ancient pregnancy tests that would fit the bill for Alexandros because, hey, no pee sticks in this universe so...here's some history lessons curtesy of both me and Logan Faraday! Take these as you will.
> 
> 10 days left til Christmas! Yay! :D

Since the day after Logan and Patton had their pseudo-heat together, the moral beta has been desperate to know whether or not he was pregnant. To say that Logan was slowly growing more and more irritated was an understatement.

While he can understand his mate’s excitement at the possibility of them having a baby, he couldn’t find himself participating. This was illogical, this was unscientific (though he couldn’t find himself to acknowledge that, no thanks to the past), this wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

He can’t see himself being supportive of such an idea that could potentially ruin them.

But that doesn’t explain why he is being woken up violently right now. Growling softly, and irritatedly, he sat up slowly, only to be nose-to-nose with Patton, who was grinning like a puppy that was being greeted by its master.

“Pat…? What are you—”

“Look into my eyes, Lo-Lo.” was what Patton said.

The logical beta blinked, both in confusion and sleepiness. Why would Patton ask him to look into his eyes, wasn’t he already doing that by him being right in his face? “Patton, please explain to me what you’re doing?”

“I read in one of your ancient textbooks—”

“When did you sneak into my medicinal journals?” Logan interrupted, but the moral beta ignored him.

“And I saw that you could tell by an Omega’s eyes whether or not they’re pregnant!”

Logan blinked again. After a few moments of silence, and his mate blinking at him in an innocent way, he sighed deeply. He reached over the bedside dresser and put his spectacles on. Once he was able to see better, he gave Patton a little education.

“While I understand your wanting to see proof in these ancient Omega testings, unfortunately this one has been proven false for quite a long while.”

Patton frowned at that. “But…I read that—” Logan gently stopped him before continuing.

“I assume you read that you would develop deep-set eyes with small pupils, drooping lids, and little, swollen veins in the corners of the eye, correct?” He made a noise when the moral beta nodded. “Unfortunately that’s not very truthful,” Patton made a small noise. “However, eyesight does change during pregnancy,  that’s why it’s not recommended for an Omega to get a different prescription for their eyes.”

While the moral beta frowned at Logan’s words, his bright smiled returned in a matter of seconds afterwards, almost like his little anatomy lesson had no affect on him. “Aww, that’s okay! I can try other methods!”

Logan must really like blinking repeatedly because this is the third time he’s doing it. “Other…methods? Care to elaborate on that?”

Patton nodded and quickly jumped off Logan’s lap, running towards the logical beta’s corner of the room, which consisted of a wooden table serving as a makeshift medical stand. Logan got out of bed to peek at what Patton was doing. On the stand was a goblet and a container of what appeared to be both wheat and barley seeds.

The logical beta knew what this test was. This was considered to be one of the earliest Omega breeding tests in all of Alexandros and beyond. What was fortunate for Patton and unfortunate for himself, was that the test was actually very much plausible.

“The infamous wheat and barely test.” Logan mumbled to himself, but Patton seemed to have caught his words.

“You know of this test?” he asked beaming. Now the logical beta was really kicking himself, he had no choice but to nod.

“…yes. It was advised that Omegas urinated on wheat and barley seeds over the course of several days. If none of the seeds sprouted, they weren’t pregnant, but if the seeds sprout, it meant that they were. It was even said to predict gender.”

Logan was merely stating facts that he read, but he was still kicking himself for feeding Patton such greedy information.

“Really?!” The moral beta was starting to bounce up and down in excitement.

Again, Logan was forced to nod. “If the wheat seeds were the ones that grew, an Omega was to have a daughter. But if the barley seeds grew, the Omega was having a son.” He cringed a little when Patton squealed very loudly, he felt as though his eardrums were vibrating.

“That’s so exciting!” Patton holds up the goblet, being careful not to spill the liquid inside it. “It’s a good thing I have a small urine sample right here in this cup!”

Four times. Four times Logan has stared and blinked at Patton. He had a strong feeling he was going to be doing that today. “Wait a moment, Patton.” Logan stops him from pouring the urine into the seed container.

“What is it, Lo?”

Logan had to think act and fast. “I understand you wishing to know if the potion worked, trust me. However these testings haven’t been used in hundreds of years, years before you and I were born. Not only that, these testings were obviously made for Omegas, not for Betas. Don’t assume that these testings will work out easily for you.”

Patton frowned deeper, looking at Logan then averting his gaze between the goblet and container of wheat and barley seeds. He sighed, then looked back at Logan, giving him a small smile.

“You’re right.” he tells him, setting down the goblet. He looked a little sheepish. “I guess I’m just too excited to find out if everything worked.”

“And I understand that, but you shouldn’t be working yourself up despite your curiosity.” Logan reminds him gently. He smiled a little when Patton nodded. “Now then, shall we get breakfast?”

Patton beamed happily as he grabbed Logan’s hand and ran towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

“Logan? Can we talk?”

The logical beta jumped a little that the voice that gained his attention. He looked over and saw Virgil standing right beside him. From observation, he could tell the omega queen was slowly making royal appearances again after the week of recuperation.

Instead of wearing purple or black, which were his signature colors, Virgil had on a simple white gown that framed his figure perfectly, muslin if Logan identified the fabric correctly. He was also wearing simple pearl drop earrings and a gold necklace with a little sun on it, not wanting extravagance for now. He also noticed that Virgil’s makeup was very simple, with only his eyes and lips done, though the coloring was surprising; silver eyeshadow, and light pink lip gloss.

Even the simplest of looks made Virgil pretty.

“Of course, Virgil.” he nods, setting down the books he was putting away. “Is there something wrong?”

At first, the omega opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but then he stopped. He looked around the library, checking to make sure nobody was watching them, Logan knew how anxious Virgil can be wanting to talk to either him or Patton around other servants, even if many of them tended to mind their own business.

The Royal Library was a location that both Logan and Virgil bonded in the most, for they had their fair share of favorite books and it was a peaceful place for both of them to have meaningful conversations in, whether it be about life outside of the throne room, or even their significant others, there was always a sense of mutual respect and understanding between them whenever they communicated.

Virgil grabbed Logan by the arm, gently, of course, as to not mess up his sleeve, and lead him out of the library and into one of the drawing rooms. Logan also made an observation that there wasn’t a tray of tea and biscuits with jam on the table, therefore, it must be a quick and serious talk the omega wanted to have.

“Listen, I know you’ve been on edge lately, especially with the whole pregnancy potion thing,” he slightly ignored how Logan bristled at that. “But you at least have to have some positive outlook on the whole situation.”

The logical beta could feel himself flare up at the omega’s words. “Maybe I would have a positive outlook, if the situation didn’t have negative results before.” he points out. “Then again, I appear to be the only one who acknowledges past mistakes.”

Virgil sighed. He knew it would be difficult to get Logan to see why he was siding with Patton. “We all know what happened in the past, we were there when Thomas and Emile explained the potion’s origins to us. It’s not like we don’t see the negatives—”

“It’s simply that you don’t care.” Logan states bluntly. Virgil sighed again.

“Logan, it’s not that, I promise.” the omega tells him honestly. “But stop and think about something for a minute, would Patton really do something without knowing where the consequences would lead him?”

“Yes.”

The omega felt a little pressure building behind his eyes. “Okay,” he breaths out slowly. “Patton may be naive, but he isn’t stupid, Lo. And you’re basically treating him as such, both Pat and Emile for that matter.”

Logan couldn’t tell, but he felt as though his left eye was twitching. He knows Virgil’s right, but he continues to remain stubborn. The omega tried again.

“If Emile wasn’t aware of the past and the mistakes that it brought, would he try to make the situation easier for Patton? And if Patton wasn’t aware of Emile trying to make this easier for him, would he still try and do something risky as this? Give them some credit, Lo.”

Logan sighed quietly. He didn’t want to give Virgil any recognition for his words, but at the same time, he didn’t want to upset his friend and royal superior, so he simply nodded. “Very well.” As they were about to leave, he gently grabbed the omega by his own shoulder. “By the way, I suppose I should congratulate you early.” he tells him.

Virgil looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. “Congratulate me early? For what?”

“For your heat,” Logan explains, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t know why the omega was looking at him the same way, so he further explains, “I take it it was successful, was it not? I’m sure Her Royal Highness would like to have a younger brother or sister as a companion.”

The omega blinked, then snorted in laughter as realization came to him. “Sorry,” he apologized when Logan looked at him with even more confusion. “While I thank you for congratulating me on a good heat, which is weird to say, but uhm…Roman and I aren’t planning on another baby.”

Now it was the logical beta’s turn to blink. “You aren’t?”

Smiling, Virgil shook his head. “Nope. Emile gave me birth control before my heat so that I wouldn’t get pregnant again.” he explains.

“You didn’t, put yourself on birth control simply because of Patton, did you?” Logan asks in concern, feeling guilty that he and Patton could be the reason why another heir isn’t born to the Kingdom.

Virgil shook his head, understanding why the logical beta would come to that conclusion. “Gods no, though I don’t blame you for thinking that. While it would be nice to give Alejandra a sibling, Roman and I just are ready for that at the moment.”

Logan nodded, understanding the Royal Couple’s current intents. “That makes sense to me.”

Virgil smiles a little wider, feeling some sense of relief that his adviser was acting more like his friend. “Although,” he winked at Logan cheekily. “I could be congratulating you and Patton early, huh?”

The logical beta rolled his eyes. “I suppose. Though we haven’t gotten an official confirmation from Emile, but that isn’t stopping Patton from wanting to try ancient Omega testings I’m afraid.”

“He’s just really excited, Lo.” Virgil gives him a sympathetic smile, it almost makes Logan sick. “I know it’s bothering you a little, but try and be happy for him, and for yourself for that matter. It is you _and_ Pat that’ll be having a baby, not just Patton y’know?”

Even if Logan wanted to be snippy, he didn’t want to upset Virgil, especially since he was friends with his mate. So he just sighed and nodded his head. “I’m aware. Thank you, Virgil.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

With that, they two went their individual ways; Virgil going back to his and Roman’s room to get some more rest, and Logan to the Royal Library.

* * *

When Logan returned to his and Patton’s bedchambers later that day, as he went to the Royal Library to allow his mate to nap, he was confused by what he had seen. “Patton dear, what on Earth are you possibly wanting to do?”

In the room, Patton was standing in Logan’s corner of the room again. On the stand was Logan’s medical instruments all laid out on a yellowing cloth, some of those tools included scissors, needles, scalpels, and other similar items. Sitting beside those tools was a goblet, which the logical beta secretly hoped wasn’t filled with urine. But what caught him by surprise, was the rabbit that was also sitting on the table, gently having its ears scratched by Patton. From his observations, it appeared to be a simple cottontail.

Patton beamed when he saw Logan, continuing to scratch the rabbit’s ears. “Lo-Lo! Look, I have a bunny!”

Logan felt the corner of his lips twitch up slightly, he always did so when Patton was adorable, even when he was annoyed or upset with him. “Actually, it’s a cottontail rabbit. ‘Bunnies’ and hares are actually part of the Leporiade family, yet they happen to be two different species. Though both have long ears, powerful back legs, and even a divided upper lip. Hare are larger than rabbits however, and they make nests in grass instead of burrows.”

Even though Patton doesn’t completely understand what Logan says half the time, it made him happy to see his mate ramble on about the things he was passionate about.

“However that doesn’t stop me from being curious as to why you have a rabbit.”

Patton beamed again, and what he said next wasn’t what Logan was expecting at all. “I remember reading in one of those ancient textbooks of yours that bunnies were a way to detect pregnancy!” He held up the goblet. Logan feared it contained a liquid from the previous experiment his mate did. “Apparently if you inject a rabbit with urine and if it dies, it means that your pregnant!”

Logan blinked repeatedly. (Make that five times.)

If he felt phantom twitches in his left eye, he was surely feeling the real thing now. Did…Did Patton seriously believe in that old testing?! While it was true that the hormone hCG is produced during pregnancy and can be found both the urine and blood in a pregnant Omega, it wouldn’t be detected this early, especially in a Beta’s body.

Just as the logical beta was about to question his mate’s sanity, the moral beta opened his mouth again, “I read that the test originally used mice, but I couldn’t find any in the kitchen.” Logan didn’t want to know why Patton was frowning as he said that. And he wasn’t wrong in reading that, as mice were the original test subject before rabbits were used instead.

Though there was another issue in regards to that ancient test, one that Patton wouldn’t be too happy with…

“Patton,” Logan starts slowly, cautiously walking forward as to not disturb both his mate and the rabbit as the latter could have a stress-related heart attack and possible die, and _that_ , would upset his mate greatly. “You _are_ aware that the mice and rabbits, while injected with Omega urine, had to be dissected in order to detect signs of pregnancy, correct?”

His mate frowned, the logical beta started to panic. “Is…Is that true?” he asked meekly. His frown grew deeper when Logan nodded. “B-But…”

“When healers injected Omega urine into mice, they would have to dissect them to check the size of their ovaries. If their ovaries were enlarged, they showed follicular maturation also known as the signs of pregnancy.” Logan explained gently. “You don’t want to do that to something as harmless as a rabbit, do you?”

The moral beta shook his head, gently continuing to scratch the rabbit’s ears.

“Then let’s not have him, or her, be injected with urine and dissected, is that okay?” Logan asked carefully, feeling relief when Patton agreed. “So let’s return the rabbit to the wilderness where it belongs and get an official testing from Emile, shall we?” The logical beta smiled when Patton nodded again, allowing him to carefully cradle the rabbit in his arms before going to take the rabbit outside to Oscar, the Royal Gardener. Patton followed closely behind.

As if Logan didn’t already have a headache from Patton’s early testing shenanigans and Virgil’s private talk with him, he was surely going to develop a migraine with Emile giving them official results.

* * *

After handing the cottontail to Oscar and allowing him to handle it, Logan walked with Patton to the medical wing and allowed Emile to do professional testings.

The healer started by asking him the basic questions about his health post the pseudo-heat and how it was for him and Logan. The moral beta told her that he wasn’t really feeling any symptoms of sickness or anything like that, but did say about the latter question that it was interesting to feel something akin to an Omega’s heat.

She then asked the latter question to Logan. The logical beta pursed his lips and answered her like Patton did, keeping quiet on how his rage increased along with his testosterone levels.

Patton did voice how disappointed he was for not immediately having symptoms, but Emile reassured him that it was probably too early but they could still get a result regardless, and hearing that made him relieved.

Emile then had Patton change into a gown instead of his traditional clothing and began to perform a physical. Once she was done with that, she opened her giant medical book and recited an incantation. As she did so, her hands became surrounded with a light blue aura.

Patton remained as still as he could while Emile gently placed her glowing hands on his stomach, occasionally moving them up and down for better readings. From beginning to end, it was an incredibly long period of silence. Emile’s face remained neutral as she removed her hands, the glow disappearing as she did so. Logan gently sat Patton up before going back to her desk to take notes.

As she did so, Patton grew antsier and antsier.

Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Well? What are the results? Is everything okay?!”

Emile still didn’t say anything. She looked over her notes once more before she stood up and walked out of the medical wing, her glasses hiding the expression in her eyes.

When she left, Patton looked over at Logan with a panicked look in his eyes. “Logan you don’t think something’s wrong, do you? Did it not work? Why did she leave like that?! Oh goodness, I’m so scared…!”

Even if Logan was biting his tongue, he wrapped Patton in his arms and produced a calming pheromone that filled the entire room. “It’ll be alright, Patton. Don’t make false accusations so suddenly. I’m sure things have gone accordingly, all we can do is wait.”

Despite Logan’s words being lies to himself, Patton found them to be comforting. “You’re right…I’m sure things will be okay…”

It wasn’t long before Emile came back in the medical wing, and she wasn’t alone, for she brought Thomas, Roman, and Virgil with her. Logan couldn’t help but make a face when he saw the former King and current Royal Couple come in.

“What are all of you doing here?” Patton asked in his stead.

“Not really sure.” Virgil shrugged.

“Seems important if Emile called us in here,” Roman said. “Especially since it involves you two.”

Thomas looked over at Emile as she sat down in her chair while Roman and Virgil stayed near the beta advisers. “Emmy, what’s this all about?”

Emile once again looked over her notes as she addressed to all of them, “Well, I brought all of you here because I wanted you all to hear of the results.”

“Results? Of what?”

The healer looked towards the beta advisers, focusing more on Patton’s anticipated look rather than Logan’s critical gaze. “Your results, Patty.” she says. She took a deep breath before giving him a small smile. “It worked.”

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed.

Patton looked at her with wide-eyes, baby blue eyes shining with tears as a shaky smile appeared on his face. “It…It worked? It really worked?”

Emile nodded, her smile growing a little wider. “It did…Congratulations, Patton…You’re with child.”

The moral beta was silent for a few, long minutes before squealing in excitement. “Oh my goodness! It worked, Lo-Lo, it worked! We’re finally having a baby!” he exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed before practically jumping in Logan’s arms.

While everyone around him was celebrating, and Patton was yelling nothings in his ear, Logan only heard white noise.

It worked…the damn potion worked another miracle and he and Patton were going to have a baby. Logan felt his head swimming, he couldn’t believe this was going to happen again.

Virgil looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the almost blank expression in the logical beta’s eyes before he quickly buried his face in Patton’s shoulders, hugging him tightly, almost like it was a lifeline.

It was happening again…and Logan isn’t prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the second part to A Royal verse! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions don't hesitate to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge! Also, I have writing commissions up on my Tumblr in case anybody is curious!
> 
> Next chapter: Patton starts getting symptoms


	7. The Beginning of Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is beginning to suffer symptoms, however the journey isn't as easy as we all assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's chapter 7 of A Royal Miracle, where the angst is officially beginning! Not that the angst wasn't there in the first place but... >:) Before you start reading I would like to say: this chapter does contain **morning sickness, extreme vomiting, and even thoughts of abortion.** The third and final part is at the very end and it's only a paragrah long, if you don't wish to read that, it starts with: "There was one other option that Logan contemplated," and ends with: "even if Patton was more than willing to do that to him." Also, if you are an emetophobe, I also don't recommend you read this chapter.
> 
> Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please. **Read the tags before diving into the chapter so you know what to expect!**
> 
> Also for those who do stick around...please don't hesitate to comment. Lately my comment section as been dwindling and it's making me really sad lately. I put a lot of hard work into these chapters and I always hope and pray that all of you see that. Unfortunately it hasn't been like that for a while. The first chapter alone had almost 50, mainly because of people being excited about reading the sequel/wishing me all the best because my father died. Now the comments spike between 10-20, and while that's still good don't get me wrong! I still feel insecure. It's seeing Ao3 in my emails that motivate me to keep going, it's reading your comments and smiling that motivate me, it's replying to all of you lovely readers that motivate me. Lately I haven't been feeling that motivation.
> 
> I know I sound like I'm complaining, and I acknowledge that I am...this chapter was hard to write because of depression hitting me like a freight train and a little comment or two would really brighten my mood. xx Virge

Logan woke up to the sounds of retching.

Upon opening his eyes, he could see a sliver of light coming from both the window and adjoining bathroom. Sighing, he reached for his glasses and put them on before looking to the other side of him. The sheets were wrinkled badly so that means Patton bolted out of the bed.

He sighed. As (semi) happy as he was to become a father, he truly hated how hard this pregnancy is becoming on his mate.

So, he got up and walked over to their bathroom.

“Patton? Is everything alright?” he called through the closed door.

The only response he got was a weak moan of his name followed by more retching. “Y-Yeah…I-I’m fine, Lo-Lo…G-Go back to bed, honey, I-I’ll join you as soon as it’s over.” he could hear the moral beta’s weak voice.

Logan did the exact opposite by opening the door to the bathroom, going in.

“L-Lo! Please don’t come in!” Patton exclaimed scandalized, kneeling in his pajamas in front of the toilet. His curly hair was even messier and he was a little pale. His glasses were laying on the floor right beside him.

He chose to ignore his mate’s protests, crouching down, placing a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. “Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked.

Patton sighed in defeat. “J-Just…stay here with me…please?” he admitted timidly, looking at him with his tired baby blue eyes from beneath his long eyelashes.

Logan nodded and pressed a light kiss to his mate’s forehead. “I’ll stay. I promise.”

After what seemed to be a long period of Patton either dry heaving or actually vomiting, Logan got up and retrieved a goblet of water. The moral beta took the water gratefully, unfortunately though, once Patton had finished drinking it, he began to start coughing violently.

“Patton? Patton is everything—” Logan started, but as soon as he was about to finish his question, the moral beta’s violent coughs began to cause him to vomit once more. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, Patton, it’s okay.”

The moral beta continued vomiting for about another five minutes before it went back to dry heaving, after a few more minutes of that, Patton felt his body shaking.

“Are you feeling better now, Patton?” Logan asked quietly, brushing his mate’s sweaty curls away from his face. During this whole ordeal, he switched back and forth between that and rubbing Patton’s back.

“Y-Yeah…a-at least for now…th-thanks, Lo-Lo.” Patton whispers, his voice weak from all the vomiting he’s done. His body was still shaking and he could feel an immense pain pounding in his head.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled lightly. “Are you able to stand properly, or do you need me to assist you?”

Patton slowly, and very weakly, tried to standing up, but his arms and legs were shaking the whole time. And, after a moment of struggle, nearly collapsed on the floor had Logan not catch him in time. “H-Help…?”

Nodding, Logan carefully helped the weak beta to his feet. It was a little challenging considering how incredibly fatigued and dizzy Patton had become, but Logan successfully managed to put his mate back to bed.

“Get some more rest, Patton.” he tells him, tucking Patton under the sheets snuggly. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

The moral beta let out a quiet, tired noise before snuggling further into the bedding before closing his eyes and gently falling asleep.

* * *

Both Thomas and Virgil were a little surprised that Logan requested a meeting with them, though they really didn’t think anything of it. Then again, any conversation one has with the logical beta is bound to become serious.

Together they sat in one of the drawing rooms chatting idly while they waited for Logan, munching on biscuits and sipping tea occasionally. It was a few minutes later when the logical beta finally walked into the room.

It was odd that he wasn’t as properly kept as he usually is, for his clothes were a little on the wrinkled side and they had small patches of stains on the shirt and sleeves. Virgil could even see small bags forming under his dark blue eyes.

“Logan?” Thomas called, being careful not to startle his old friend. “Is something wrong?”

“You’re looking a little bent out of shape,” Virgil adds, nodding in agreement. “You’re usually so stiff and clean, now you look a little tired and kinda dirty. What happened?”

The logical beta sighed, feeling tiredness behind his eyes. “Patton.” was all he said. When he did, Virgil immediately shot up, Logan could smell the concern in the omega’s scent.

“What is it? What’s wrong with Patton? Is the baby okay? Logan please tell us!” Virgil couldn’t help but ask, every question he had spilled out of his mouth and he couldn’t control it. Thomas gently sat the omega down, releasing a calming pheromone which Logan was grateful for.

“It isn’t anything serious, right Logan?” Thomas asked.

Logan sighed gently, trying not to show how worked up he was slowly getting, and shook his head. He sat down on the chair opposite of the couch. “No, it isn’t anything too serious,” he says and Virgil felt himself relaxing. “At least I’m sure it isn’t.”

“You’re sure it isn’t?” Thomas echoed. “What do you mean?” His calm scent faded then peaked once more when he could sense the omega panicking again.

“Patton is currently suffering morning sickness.” Logan tells them. The former king and omega visibly looked relieved when that was the real issue.

“Seriously?” Virgil couldn’t help but snort. “You called us to have a so-called serious meeting, only to tell us that Pat’s got morning sickness?”

Logan scowled at him. “Is there any advice you can give me to help him? Outside of anti-nausea potions from Emile of course.”

Both Thomas and Virgil thought for a minute, it had been over twenty years for Thomas and only one for Virgil respectively when they were last pregnant.

“For me, it was about getting to bed early and getting up early,” the omega tells Logan. “Morning sickness took a lot of energy out of me, so sleeping was important, even if I still tend to oversleep.”

Thomas nodded. “I remember not eating huge meals even though cravings were a must,” he adds. “Drinking water before and after courses helped me from being too full and too empty. And it kept me from dehydrating in general.”

“Naps after meals were horrible,” Virgil whined a little. “They only increased my nausea instead of actually allowing me to properly sleep.”

“Were there certain foods that increased your morning sickness?” Thomas and Virgil nodded.

“I couldn’t eat any of my late husband’s favorite dishes from Espana.” the former king said. “So dishes that were made with peppers, pork, tomatoes, certain seafoods, all of that I couldn’t eat.”

“Dark chocolates, freshly made coffee, and cooked beef made me real sick,” Virgil notes. “It was a bit ironic considering I actually hate those things minus the beef. Although beef broth wasn’t something that make me throw up.”

“What foods were you able to stomach, the joke wasn’t intentional.” Virgil snorted quietly at that.

“For me, it was small things like tea sandwiches, certain broths like Virgil said, as well as anything with lemon. As for beverages, aside from water, peppermint tea was helpful.”

“Ginger tea, dry crackers, broths like I said before, fruits, I agree with Thomas on the lemons…it’s really hard for me because I was super picky about foods Roman gave me.”

Logan nodded, mentally taking notes. “Anything else?”

“Sliced oranges before bed also helped.” Thomas continued.

“Juice popsicles.” Virgil smiled. “Juice popsicles. Especially if they were grape.”

“Lollipops were what I had,” Thomas smiled at Virgil. “Emile gave me herbal ones, but I also sucked on ones made with honey, oranges, and lemons.”

Logan hummed and nodded. “In other words, allow Patton to rest up as much as he can. All the while having him avoid certain foods, and feed him small meals as well as any snacks that his stomach can tolerate.” he summarized.

“That’s it in a nutshell.” Virgil said.

“Right.” Logan got up and brushed himself off. “Well, I must thank you both for aiding me.”

“It’s no problem Logan, honestly.” the former king smiled. “Where is Patton?”

“He’s sleeping currently.” the logical beta tells him. “I hope that helps him.”

Virgil nods. “Let him rest up as much as he can, he’s probably been puking for a long time.” Logan nodded at that. It has been quite a long while between when he first discovered Patton vomiting and when he finally stopped.

“I should probably check on him and see how he’s doing.” Thomas and Virgil nodded, wishing Logan and Patton the best before they left him alone in the drawing room.

The logical beta sighed. Hopefully this morning sickness isn’t going to last much longer, even though he recalled Virgil having strong bouts of vomiting for at least a few months. He secretly prayed that wasn’t the case.

Noticing he saw there were still biscuits and tea left, he decided to take them to the Royal Kitchens and refill the teapot and get more goodies before taking them to Patton.

* * *

Logan carried the newly filled tray of tea and biscuits, adding some tea sandwiches and replacing the green tea with that of peppermint, like Thomas and Virgil recommended he do, to his and Patton’s bedchamber. When he entered the room, he found his mate holding a chamber pot and in a flood of tears.

“Patton?” he asked, clearly concerned. “What’s happened?”

“I-I’ve been sick,” he answered in a small voice, tears trailing down his cheeks.

This wasn’t exactly news to Logan— morning sickness was relatively the first symptom of pregnancy, but it appears as though Patton wasn’t having an easy time with it. He immediately walked over to the bed, setting the tray down and perched on the edge of the mattress, being care as to not jostle him. “Has it gotten worse since I left?”

Unfortunately for him, Patton nodded. “I-I tried to drink more water, a-and even try eating some cookies I saved,” So that was why there were miniature crumbs scattered about the bedding. “B-But all of that seems to make it worse!”

“It’s alright, Patton.” Logan tried to soothe. He pours a cup of peppermint tea for his mate, gently handing the steaming cup to him. “Here, some peppermint tea should help.”

When Patton reached for the cup, he immediately sniffed the air due to the aroma the tea was given, and froze on the spot. More concern washed over Logan as he saw Patton begin to shake, eyes quivering with tears, and a small trail of saliva started to trail from the moral beta’s lips.

“Patton?”

The moral beta couldn’t answer him because he reached for the chamber pot and began vomiting again, let out a pained whine when in between the first and second bouts. “This is horrible, Lo-Lo…!”

“I know, Pat, I know.” For the first time in quite a long time, Logan was beginning to sound scared. Where all of his negative cognitions and jumping to conclusions finally coming true? “Maybe we should take you to Emile.”

Patton whined again. “I-I wanna sleep.” he sobbed, fresh tears beginning to fall. Sweat was even beginning to bed around his forehead.

“I know you do, and you will.” Logan released a calming pheromone and began to run his hands up and down Patton’s arms in a comforting manner. “You’re understandably tired and feeling severely under the weather, but I want to take you to Emile. This is obvious something we shouldn’t wait on, okay?”

“O-Okay…”

Logan took the chamber pot from his mate’s hands. He couldn’t help but peer inside and saw mostly water, but he could also see mucus and even a little blood. A cold fear ran itself over his spine. He needed to take Patton to Emile, and fast.

Carefully, he lifted Patton into his arms. Even though he didn’t look it, Logan was a verily strong beta, despite not completely having muscles like Roman does. “Come, Patton, I’ll carry you to Emile since you might be too weak to walk.”

When Patton nodded, he kissed his damp forehead and stood up, making sure his mate was secure in his arms before heading towards the door. As he was being carried to the medical wing, Patton snuggled closer to Logan and sniffed at his scent glands before closing his eyes, wishing that he could finally rest.

* * *

When Logan brought Patton in to the medical wing and Emile saw his condition, the healer immediately got to work. She quickly got him out of his clothes and into a gown, checked his vitals, and gave him various potions and herbs, anything to help calm his stomach and give him some coloration. As she did so, Logan simply stood back and watched, his lips were pursed in a fine line and you couldn’t read anything in his eyes.

Once she managed to get rid of some of the paleness in Patton’s face and managed to get him some proper rest, Emile let out a deep sigh of relief before looking over to Logan. There was a serious look in her light brown eyes as she motioned him outside.

“Now, tell me some of his symptoms again.” was what she said as soon as he stepped outside.

Logan immediately began listing, “Some of his symptoms included dehydration, excessive salivation, extreme fatigue, dizziness, aversion to certain foods, headaches, a hypersensitive gag reflex—”

“An intolerance to motion, noises, and lighting, pale skin, decrease in weight by about 5%, a deficiency in vitamins, and vomiting of mucus, bile and/or blood.” Emile continued for him through her observations when she checked Patton. She sighed again, running a hand down her face. “This doesn’t make sense…”

“What? That even if you tried to reduce negative outcomes Patton will still suffer?” Logan seethed.

Emile let out yet another sigh. “Logan, I’d rather not discuss that with you. What I do need to discuss, is the illness plaguing Patton.”

“Illness?” Logan questioned. “So this is more than the traditional morning sickness?”

The healer nodded. “It appears it’s a more severe form of morning sickness.” she notes. “Remember when His Former Majesty was with Roman? His sickness wasn’t anything like what Patton is currently experiencing.”

Logan hummed and nodded. While Thomas had to be put on bedrest for bad morning sickness, it appears as though Patton was having a worse time with it. “So what are the possible treatments?”

“Well there are various methods of treatment,” Emile explains. “One includes herbal elixirs such as the horehound mint, ginger, candies made with peppermint, as well as raspberry and chamomile teas; traditional medicines I’ve learned from The East; alternative medicines using pressure or needles; even hypnosis is a possibility.” she giggled lightly at that last one. “But it’s clearly up to you which I should choose for Patton.”

Logan contemplated the possible treatment plans.

The healer specialized in herbal treatments, he would know, he also had skilled in that precise study from his early apprenticing days.

The medicines learned in The East were quite revolutionary in the time in which they were created, though he didn’t know how effective they are today.

Pressure and needle alternatives were more for relaxing muscles, no that wasn’t an option.

Hypnosis really doesn’t seem like something that would help.

“I suppose herbal elixirs will suffice.” he sighs, a little disappointed that the other options wouldn’t be enough to treat his mate.

“Very well,” Emile hums. “I’ll also give him anti-nausea potions as well as warm lemon water. I also remember giving that to His Former Majesty when I treated his morning sickness.”

“Yes, thank you, Emile.” The healer nodded before going back in the medical wing to tend to the moral beta. Logan remained outside, sliding down the wall before taking off his glasses and running a hand through his hair.

There was one other option that Logan contemplated, even if it went against everything Paton believed in. If an Omega had extreme morning sickness such as Patton, there is another, albeit more taboo method of therapeutic treatment…but he couldn’t ask Emile to do that. While he believed it to be the best option, Logan wasn’t somebody who was cruel and wouldn’t put his mate through that trauma, even if Patton was more than willing to do that to him.

A mixture of worry, annoyance, and dread bubbled through Logan’s being. If this is just a taste of what Patton was going to go through, he’d rather his mate not go through this at all. But he knows Patton wouldn’t want him saying that, especially after finally achieving his desires.

It hasn’t even been two months yet and Logan is more than worried that he’ll truly lose Patton.

Feelings overwhelmed the logical beta as he rested his forehead against his knees and began performing Virgil’s breathing technique, something he never thought he would have to use on himself.

Inhale for _1…2…3…4_.

Hold for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7_.

Exhale for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of A Royal Miracle! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions you can also to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> I forgot to mention this in the end notes of the last chapter, but please send in baby names! It can be of any gender, region, whatever, as long as it fits with the last name Spencer-Faraday! And I'll need a first and middle name this time instead of just a first!
> 
> Next Chapter: Logan begins to have nightmares. Four more chapters left!


	8. Nightmares & Cognitive Distortions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to Roman about his nightmares and gets educated on cognitive distortions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the beginning of this chapter. That's just but a small taste of what you may be seeing in the birth chapter...maybe... 0:)
> 
> I would also like to give my thanks to Thomas Sanders (and Joan?) for the "My Negative Thinking" episode, as that was the basis for most of this chapter. I wanted to include a moment from the series and the best episode was the one about cognitive distortions. And everyone is probably thinking, "Why is this being tagged with Logince and not Analogical?" While Analogical was the main focus of the episode, as Roman was dealing with his bruised ego, I figured we needed to see a Logince moment in this story. We already had Analogical and Moxiety, so why not?! :D No Royality unfortunately, I don't know how I would incorporate it in any of the remaining chapters when it's so plot heavy with Logicality. :(
> 
> Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and here's to 2019! See you next year!
> 
> EDIT: SOMEHOW I LEFT OUT THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER?!?!?! LIKE?!?!?! HOW?!?! I FIXED IT AND HOPEFULLY THE ENDING MAKES SENSE NOW!!!

_“Push, Patton.”_

_The moral beta sobbed harshly and shook his head. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be in pain anymore. “No, no, no~!…It hurts…It hurts so much~!”_

_“You can do this, Pat.” Virgil tried to encourage through his own tears. “If Thomas and I were able to do it, so can you.”_

_Emile gently tried again, “Push, Patton.”_

_Patton continued sobbing, his nose was buried in Logan’s shoulder, as he was being supported by his mate, staining his clothing with hot tears. Not that the logical beta gave a damn, for his heart was pounding against his chest and his mind was swimming._

_His mate looking up at him with tear-filled baby blue eyes, shattering his heart even more.“Please, Lo-Lo…Please make her stop telling me that…!!”_

_Logan could only shake his head. “I-I’m sorry, Patton…but she’s right.”_

_“Please, Pat,” Thomas urged. “We can’t lose either one of you. It almost happened to me, I’m letting it happen to you.”_

_Seeing that there was no choice, and despite his increasing exhaustion, Patton pushed ever so slightly. He could barely hear Emile’s counting over both his wails and Virgil’s encouragements._

_Logan began to whisper his own encouragements into Patton’s ear, hoping that would help his mate. As he did so, he mentally chanted a prayer to some deity that he wouldn’t lose his mate._

_When Emile finished counting to ten, Patton’s pushing ceased. The moral beta was slowly growing paler and paler with every one he did, his eyes fluttering between keeping them open and shutting them._

_“M’tired…s-soo sleepy…”_

_That was when the panic began._

_“Patton, no!”_

_“You can’t sleep, Patton, not yet!”_

_“Listen to me, Pat. You need to keep your eyes open, you’re almost there!”_

_“C-Can’t…” Patton whispered, his voice becoming weak. “Wanna sleep…”_

_“Pat it’s just the shoulders and that’s it!” Emile motivated as best she could. She couldn’t lose him like she nearly lost her best friend…she can’t break her promise to Logan…_

_“Patton…our child…please…?” Logan begged, seeming to come close to crying as well._

_Finally, the moral beta didn’t stop pushing until the baby’s wails rang throughout the medical wing. Unfortunately, the moment of celebration was ceased by everyone’s concerns for Patton._

_The moral beta weakly turned his head towards Logan. “L-Lo…?”_

_“I’m right here, Patton.” Logan quickly reassured. He pressed a gentle kiss to his sweaty curls. “You did so wonderful…I’m so proud of you. Fiercely proud of you.”_

_Patton smiled gently. “I’ll always be with you both…”_

_Logan couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “No…No, Patton, please…please don’t…”_

_“I love you, Logan…”_

_“Patton…? Patton…!”_

_Sadness filled the air as Patton Spencer breathed his last and joined Alejandro in the Heavens._

_Virgil began crying even more. Thomas and Emile cried in each others arms. Logan looked blank, all the negativity he harbored these past nine months finally became reality._

_“Did you want to know your baby’s gender?” Emile tried to offer through her tears._

_Logan just shook his head, it being the best option to ignore her instead of viciously yelling she murdered his mate. He just cradled Patton’s lifeless body closer to him as his shoulders shook with sobs._

_A lone magpie landed on the window sill and observed the sorrowful scene before it before flying away._

…

Logan woke up with a loud and harsh gasp, bolting upward and gripping the bedsheets tightly in his fists. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his vision was blurred with tears. He shakily looked over to his right and saw that Patton was still sleeping, and this was one of the rare moments where he blessed the deities that his mate was a heavy sleeper. He then looked behind him to see that his pillow was wet, a mixture of both the sweat and tears.

Somehow he managed to run his shaky hands through his already messed up hair. He did his best to regulate his breathing.

Inhale for _1…2…3…4_.

Hold for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7_.

Exahle for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8_.

Yet that proved to be futile.

What was that…? A vision that predicted the future, or just a nightmare?…Logan didn’t know.

For the first time in his life, there was actually something he didn’t know, and he couldn’t solve it logically as a result.

* * *

If Thomas and Virgil were surprised to know that Logan wanted a meeting with them. Imagine Roman’s reaction to being called himself. The Alpha King was bewildered when he heard that Logan wanted to talk to him privately. He didn’t know what and why, but he had a slight feeling based on what his wife had said in the past.

Like the beta king and his wife before him, he sat in one of the drawing rooms, impatiently waiting for the logical beta to walk in. It’s almost as if he was anticipating what Logan was wanting to meet with him about.

Both anticipating and curious with this conversation. When someone was requested by Logan, it usually tended to be something serious and if it transformed into a debate, the logical beta tended to be the victor.

His foot was tapping rapidly as he slowly grew more and more impatient. He huffed out a breath as he pretended to inspect his nails as he continued waiting. Truth be told, he was also a little excited about Logan wanting to talk to him.

Logan Faraday, one of his advisers, wanting advice from _him_ , King Roman of Alexandros.

It was almost as if he were in a dream. A fantastic dream at that. One that only he had fantasized about since…well, since he was a young prince!

Now his impatience shifted to excitement, perhaps even antsy.

When he heard the door finally open, he bolted up to his feet and rushed towards it as Logan stepped inside. But before he could even hound him with questions, he frowned when he saw how the logical beta looked.

Virgil had said that he looked improperly kept, but it was safe to say that was now an understatement. Logan’s clothes looked completely on the disheveled side, which was incredibly odd to see. One sleeve was rolled up while the other one was rolled down, his ascot was a mess, even his shirt was buttoned haphazardly. Not only that, it wasn’t tucked into his pants like normal.

Roman almost thought he was hallucinating because this wasn’t the Logan he knew.

“By the Gods…” he whispered in shock. “Logan what the hell happened to you? This is…fairly unusual to see! In fact, _nobody_ has ever seen you like this, sans Patton maybe, but still, this is—”

“Be quite for a moment, will you Roman?!” The logical beta couldn’t help but snap at him. Roman looked at him in surprise and quickly closed his mouth. A sigh escaped Logan. He pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally counting to ten in his head. “I-I’m sorry, Roman…I-I didn’t mean—”

“It’s alright, Logan.” Roman whispered. “You’re going through a lot right now, you and Patton both. I understand if you’re a little on the angry and offensive side.” Roman looked at him curiously. “But what’s going on? You must’ve summoned me for a reason.”

Logan let out another sigh, this one sounding more tired than the previous one. “I did.” He motioned for the alpha to sit down. Once he did, he collapsed down on the chair opposite of Roman. He looked extremely tired for someone who constantly demands people to get adequate hours of sleep.

The alpha saw bags under the logical beta’s eyes, his dark blue eyes looking a little glossy with exhaustion. “Logan, should I get you some tea? That’ll help you focus.”

“Sounds lovely, thank you Roman.” Logan looked at him in appreciation. Roman nodded and quickly rushed out the room, he returned a few moments later with a tray of tea, biscuits, and a small dish of loganberry jelly. Despite the tiredness, the alpha could see a twinkle in his eyes. “I cannot believe I am going to say this, but you can be a saint sometimes, Roman.”

Roman couldn’t help but do a little shoulder shimmy at the compliment. “You flatter me, Logan.”  He placed the tray on the table and grabbed a cup, looking at Logan in the eye. “Now, tell me what’s been troubling you.”

Logan also took a cup and a biscuit lathered with jelly, moaning happily when he bit into it. Roman did his best to hide a grin, he nearly forgot how much Logan enjoyed jelly.

“So…?” Logan sighed again.

“Can I…ask you something?”

“I mean, why else would you call me for a private and serious talk? To berate me on my decisions as King because, trust me, Virgil does that every now and again.”

Pressure started to build up in Logan’s head again as he mentally counted to ten for a second time. “Before Her Royal Highness was born, did you…have nightmares?”

“Nightmares? Please elaborate.”

“Of…” Logan gulped, starting down at his cup of green tea. Roman waited patiently before he spoke again. “Virgil…d-dying…in childbirth…?”

That completely threw Roman off. “U-Uhm…” He genuinely didn’t know how to respond to that question. “I-I…” He sighed before quietly saying, “Yes…Although I…never really told Virgil about them.”

Logan nodded. Virgil had went through a lot with his pregnancy, with newly being crowned Queen, Roman having to face the Dragon-Witch and being gone for months, he could understand why he didn’t tell the omega. “What…what was it like? Your nightmare?”

“Just that,” Roman snorted. “A nightmare…But, I remember receiving a letter from you…telling me to here home from the battlefield because Virgil was delivering…I jumped on my horse and raced to the Kingdom as fast as I could, I didn’t want to miss the birth of my child!” Roman barked out a laugh, Logan could see tears building in his eyes. “…But when I arrived at the castle gates, I saw you covered in blood, much like I did when you announced my daughter’s birth to me—”

“But it was worse?” Logan supplied gently.

Roman nodded. “You…” he gulped. “You told me that Virgil had gotten too panicked during delivery and my pup was in distress…neither one of them made it…I speed to the medical wing as fast as I could…praying to any deity that would listen to me, _please don’t take my sweet wife and dear child from me, I wouldn’t be able to handle being in this world without them_ …when I got there, I saw Patton crying his heart out and my Father and Emile standing by the bed with somber expressions…Emile was holding my dead daughter…and Virgil was lying dead on the bed. Dead, but still so beautiful…”

“…I’m sorry, Roman.” Logan couldn’t help but whisper, not truly knowing what to say.

The alpha waved a hand, almost nonchalantly. “It’s fine, really. And the only reason why I say that is because that didn’t happen, it was only a dream. A horrible one at that, but still a dream…Was yours similar to mine by any chance?”

A pause, then a nod. “In fact, it was almost too similar to yours, sans certain points of course.”

Roman hummed. “Logan, I know this is going to sound silly coming from me and knowing how intelligent you are but, have you ever heard of cognitive distortions?”

Now it was Logan’s turn to be completely thrown off. “Of…Of course I know about cognitive distortions.”

“What are they?”

“Are you actually questioning my knowledge, Roman?”

“What are they?” the Alpha repeats, ignoring the logical beta’s question.

Logan groaned in annoyance but complied, “Cognitive distortions are when a person thinks things different from what they actually are. Why exactly are you educating me on this?”

“Hear me out,” Roman smiles. Logan huffed yet he still patiently listened to what the alpha had to say. “The nightmares, all these bad thoughts swimming in your head, may be you creating cognitive distortions.”

Logan couldn’t help but blink at him. “…Please explain because you have confused me.”

“And that’s a first for you?” the alpha snorts. Logan didn’t look too impressed. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But first, let’s go over the one you’re using right now.”

The logical beta bristled at that, glaring sharply at Roman. “Right now? What are you—”

“You and Patton tend to be on opposite sides of the spectrum. One uses logic, one uses morality. The brain versus the heart. In other words, one thinks black, one thinks white.”

Realization slowly came to Logan. He sipped at his tea slowly. “I see. You say that I have a polarized way of thinking; a distortion that manifests as an inability or unwillingness to see shades of gray. In other words, Patton and I see things in terms of extremes.”

Happy that Logan was seeing where he was coming from, Roman nods. “Yes. That’s exactly what you two are doing with Pat’s pregnancy. What I mean is, Patton is seeing it as fantastic, while you’re internally seeing it as something bad. Patton is thinking nothing will go wrong, but you’re thinking something is bound to happen.”

 _And it will but no one will realize that_ , Logan thinks bitterly. He doesn’t will himself to say that aloud, he doesn’t want Roman’s ego to expand. “What other cognitive distortions am I presenting?”

Roman smirked, so Logan is paying attention to him. That’s a definitely a first for him. “Next, from what everyone has seen, you haven’t exactly warmed up to anything positive that comes out of this, even if you can see Patton’s perspective on things.”

“Disqualification of the Positives.” Logan said. “A distortion acknowledges the positives but doesn’t exactly embrace them.” He sighs. “I know that’s the most prominent one but…I won’t lie to you and say it isn’t difficult for me to believe in those positives…”

Somehow, there was a look of understanding in Roman’s eyes. “I can see that. As someone who doesn’t believe in messing with the laws of both science and nature. But you know you’re secretly happy to have a child, but you’re not allowing yourself to enjoy the experiences that come with it. You should though, something such as this isn’t horrible, but miraculous.”

Logan stayed silent, looking down at his tea which had grown cold. “What else does my cognition distort?”

“…This one is…pretty obvious.” It was quiet for a moment before Roman sighed. “Magnification.”

Silence also came from the logical beta. “A distortion that involves exaggerating the importance or meaning of things. The antonym would be minimization…how and what exactly am I magnifying?”

“Again, it’s obvious, Logan.” Roman looked at him with a gentle, almost sad expression. It makes Logan fearful and sick at the same time. “You magnifying this whole situation into something it isn’t. I get my Father had a rough pregnancy but there’s a strong chance Patton might not!”

“Last I recalled, 50-50 isn’t exactly a ‘strong chance.’ Not only that, there is something called ‘history repeating itself.’ Perhaps all of you need to educated on that instead of educating me on things that I already knew.”

“I’m trying to help you, Logan, I really am!” Frustration was slowly building in Roman, but he willed himself to remain calm. He also tried to will his scent into not flaring up. “I get why you’re being so negative about it, but you can’t let that plague everything that you do. Patton is going to realize that eventually and you’ll only spiral downwards.”

“What exactly is your point, Roman?” Logan asked in a clipped voice.

“My point is, that you need to know that you may be overthinking everything and these nightmares aren’t going to become a reality. Mine didn’t, so why would yours?” Logan opened his mouth to retort, but Roman stopped him. “I know the situations are different because of Virgil and Patton’s second genders, but I mean it, Logan…just…try to enjoy this whole experience? Something good is going to come out of it all, and I truly doubt you would show cruelty towards your own child, would you?”

 _I feel like I already have in a way,_ Logan thought sadly. “I appreciate the concerns,” he tells Roman earnestly. “Thank you for the educational lesson, Roman.”

“You’re welcome, Logan.”

“By the way, how were you able to know so much about cognitive distortions?” Logan asked confusedly. “I could have sworn I only told Virgil about them?”

Roman smirked. “If memory serves me right, _you_ also told _me_ about cognitive distortions when _I_ came to _you_ about nightmares over a year ago.”

Now it was Logan’s turn to smirk. While he still believed Roman can be dumb, he did have his fair share of intelligence…some of the time. “Touché…thank you again, Roman.”

“Again, you’re welcome.”

* * *

Logan returned to his and Patton’s bedchamber with a lighter step and a clearer mind. While he was surprised at Roman educating him, it was actually a refreshing change.

What Roman told him may actually be truthful. There was a strong possibility that he was overthinking everything and what he was dreaming of, or having nightmares of, may not become reality.

There were still 3-4 more months of Patton’s pregnancy left, and anything can happen in those short few months. Yet Logan tried to maintain a slightly more optimistic viewpoint on the situation he was currently in.

He walked in the room to see Patton sitting up in bed, almost like he was waiting for him, a gentle yet excited expression was on his glowing face.

“Afternoon, Patton. I figured you would still be asleep.”

Patton’s smile grew as he motioned Logan over to him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “I’ve been up for a little while. I get why Virgil said pregnancy makes you sleep more, it feels really good to sleep in!”

“Well that could also be because you’re hormones are changing to help your body carry a baby, not only that blood sugar and blood pressure tend to be lowered as a result and—”

“I got it, Lo-Lo, thanks.” Patton giggled.

A light blush dusted Logan’s cheeks. “R-Right…” He awkwardly cleared his throat. “Is there something you wanted or need help with?”

Patton’s smile grew as he shook his head. “No, but there is something I want to show you, or let you feel, so to say.” He giggled again at Logan’s confused expression before moving closer to his mate, slowly bringing his hands closer to his rounded belly. “Wait for it.” he whispered.

Logan was confused but nodded and waited, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he slowly moved his hand up and down, pseudo-rubbing in a soothing motion. His breath soon hitched and his eyes widened when he felt a kick and he knew Patton felt it as well.

Even though he shouldn’t, the logical beta’s eyes welled up a little when he felt their baby kicking. His chest tightened and for the first time ever, he didn’t know what to do with himself, he was completely overwhelmed. His vision became a little blurred and when he blinked, a tear managed to roll down his face.

Patton’s wide smile grew soft when he saw Logan’s reaction and he buried his fingers deep into his mate’s messy hair, ruffling it softly and gently. But, he understood why Logan was crying; he squealed and almost cried himself when he first felt what Virgil called “flutters” and since this was Logan’s first time, he wasn’t surprised. In fact, he was touched when he saw Logan’s reaction and laughed softly at his frozen expression.

“Shh, it’s okay, Lo-Lo. There’s no need to cry,” Patton whispered and he gently placed a hand against Logan’s cheek, softly starting to wipe the tears away. Still slightly frozen, Logan nuzzled into the touch and closed his eyes, willing himself to nod, but new tears rolled down his cheeks. “Aww, you’re gonna make me cry too!” Patton said, his voice trembling every so lightly and he leaned a little closer to his mate, kissing the tears away that time.

“I-I apologize…” Logan whispered in response and swallowed back the new tears and took a deep breath. He did a mental countdown to thirty this time, finally feeling himself calm down a little bit, but he was still emotionally wrecked and to the pregnant beta, it was almost heartbreaking to see Logan like that.

He even apologized for it, which only made him feel worse.

“You don’t have to say sorry, Logan. I almost cried when I first felt them kick. It’s nothing to be ashamed of…what’s been bothering you lately, Lo, you’ve been a little…distant, I guess.”

Does he tell Patton about the nightmares? About the discussion he had with Roman? About his true feelings of all this?

“Nothing. Don’t worry about me, Patton…Come, let’s have you get some more sleep. You're tired and you need to rest.”

Patton yawned, placing a hand over his mouth to cover it up, and he rubbed his tired eyes, nodding slowly. “Okay…I can barely keep my eyes open.” he said and allowed himself to be laid down, guiding Logan to join him.

He fell asleep as he as he did so and Logan made sure that Patton was comfortable, pulling the bedcovers over him before laying down beside him. He was awake for a few more moments, keeping himself entertained with watching Patton’s sleeping face. However, he also ended up falling asleep, curled up next to his mate, keeping him arms wrapped around him protectively, silently hoping that nightmares would plague him no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of A Royal Miracle! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions you can also to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Don't forget to send in baby names! It can be of any gender, region, whatever, as long as it fits with the last name Spencer-Faraday! And I'll need a first and middle name this time instead of just a first!
> 
> Next Chapter: Birth chapter! For real this time!...Oh boy...


	9. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan finally starts to believe in the positives, the negatives prove that he was right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The chapter that everyone has been dreading wishing for! While this is the birth chapter, I tried not to make it too graphic for people, as this is something that can make people uncomfortable. I don't blame you. lol If it is too graphic: **Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please.** There's also mentions of blood if that also makes people uncomfortable.
> 
> If you notice some familiar lines, that's because I rehashed some things from Alejandra's birth in "A Royal Bond" chapter 11 titled "Continued Legacy." Sorry if that's a little bit of a downer for some of you, it's hard to make each chapter unique without wanting to reuse some lines from before to make it somewhat easier. The comparisons are barely noticable unless you do an actual side-by-side reading of the two chapters, but I think there's a distinct difference between them aside from the context within them.
> 
> With that, let's hope Patton & Logan have a baby!

With Patton slowly growing close to the ninth month of his pregnancy, Emile has decided to keep a sharp eye on him just in case anything happened. Despite all this, everyone (sans Logan) were all very excited for the upcoming birth. Those who are in the know, which is those inside the Palace, considering it the Second Royal Miracle.

Much like with Virgil’s birth, Emile had assistance in getting the medical wing ready, this time, it was courtesy of Thomas. Elixirs were created, birth documents were being prepared, and any equipment that may or may not be used is sterilized.

Along with Thomas, Virgil also assisted in his own way; doing little things that are helpful to Patton. Despite the moral beta being able to sew his own pup’s clothing, the omega lent him some of Alejandra’s more neutral clothing along with any blankets and such.

Logan, however, remains the same as he did during this entire pregnancy.

The nightmares continued to plague his mind, and his thinking remained negative. While he remembers Roman’s education lesson about him creating cognitive distortions, he still didn’t full let go of them. For every moment that was positive, there has to be some form of negativity looming behind it. That was his reasoning.

He also remembers how Virgil hadn’t let Roman out of his sight when he returned home from the battlefield. He may or may not have have picked up that very same habit.

Wherever the pregnant beta went, the logical beta followed.

Emile had a sharp eye, but Logan’s was sharper. He read into every little movement that Patton made; every shuffle, every emotion in his eyes, every tensing of the shoulder, every facial expression. Logan mentally predicted all of Patton’s movements before he made them, he wasn’t on the nose because he tended to over exaggerate what may happen next.

Patton had a feeling that something like this would happen, and even though he found it a bit excessive he knew Logan was trying to be protective. But despite all this, he couldn’t help but be concerned for his mate.

In the twenty-something years of them being together, Patton knows that Logan has issues with communicating his emotions. While he does have intelligence, it’s that of emotions that is difficult.

Logan isn’t a machine, Patton knows this. He can feel his emotions, and sometimes it can overwhelm him, it’s that he can’t properly express how he’s feeling. Not just to Patton or anyone else, but to himself as well.

The pregnant beta isn’t as oblivious as Logan makes him out to be. He knows that something has been bothering his mate for quite sometime, but he can’t put his finger on what it is exactly.

He wants to talk to Logan, but he’s afraid of making him upset. Patton looked up from his latest knitting to stare at the logical beta, who was busy reading a novel on the opposite side of the room. Logan realized he was being watched and looked up at Patton, giving him a raise of a brow. The pregnant beta just gave him a small, awkward smile and went back to his knitting.

After a while, Logan sighed and finally broke the silence between them. “Is everything alright, Patton? Do you need me to retrieve you anything?”

“No, it’s okay, Lo-Lo.” Patton reassured.

Logan nodded. He knew better than to push the questions further. He glanced up from his novel from time to time to catch Patton’s face scrunching up a little, but he didn’t want to sound like a worrier or bombard him with even more questions. That is, until he finally noticed that it was scrunching up more times than it should.

“Patton?” Logan got up and went to his mate. “Patton, are you sure you’re alright? You can talk to me, you know.”

“I’m alright, Lo…” the pregnant beta replied unconvincingly, another scrunch of the face betraying his words. “It’s just my back being sore…”

“Your due date is but a month away,” he said, pressing a gentle hand against Patton’s back. “You said it was your back, correct? I could draw you a relaxing if that would help.”

That got Patton to laugh. “You sound like an Alpha,” he chuckled. Logan pursed his lips at that, he would have found a solution to aid his mate regardless if he were pregnant or not. “But it’s just my back, Lo-Lo. I am eight months pregnant like you said, I’m pretty sure Virgil said a few aches and pains came with the territory.” He sighed as he stretched backward, he craned up toward the ceiling and his eyes shut tight.

“Are you positive you don’t want to go to the medical wing?”

“Yes, Logan.”

So Logan watched as Patton began to pace around their room. It felt like every bit of him was standing at attention, no matter how much he tried to relax— all he could focus on was the sound of his mate’s movements like he had done many times before.

It was a change in his mate’s scent that he took note of first. Patton’s pregnancy pheromones had become so familiar to him that he barely smelt them now, even if they peaked in intensity around the start of his third trimester. Something shifted, so sudden that it almost made Logan jump to his feet; the usual soft and welcoming scent was replaced by something sharper and even more intense.

That, along with the fact that Patton had went into the bathroom almost two minutes before and hadn’t returned to the main bedroom made Logan stand again, his novel completely forgotten.

He found Patton bent over the sink and holding himself up on his outstretched arms. He was leaning forward with his stomach hanging low under him and his curls spilled messily over his flushed face. His breathing was steady, coming in slow and deliberate, sighs hissed as they passed his teeth where they dug into his bottom lip.

“It’s still just my back,” Patton said as he looked up through the mirror and met Logan’s eyes, answering the question that Logan hadn’t gotten a chance to ask yet. He let his head drop towards the sink again as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s killing me now…”

“For how long now?” Logan asked as he pressed his hand to his mate’s back again. The muscles there were tense and unyielding as he predicted, Patton grimaced as another spasm came.

“Uhm…maybe a month?” he quipped with a weak little laugh. “But it only started to get really bad the beginning of the week. And it’s…only gotten worse since this morning.” He caught Logan’s eyes again and sighed as he tried to straighten up, gasping when the movement strained his aching back.

Logan’s hands flew to Patton’s reflexively as he helped to move him back to the bed. “Contractions?” he asked, and just saying the word made his heart leap and his stomach twist in knots.

Patton couldn’t seem to sit still, rocking back and forth on the side of the bed with a heavy crease between his brows. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I just can’t get comfortable anymore.”

The logical beta’s expression mirrored Patton’s, his lips pressed into a fine line as he straightened himself up. There was no mistaking that feeling in the pit of his stomach— that the clock was ticking and it was only a matter of time before his mate and child were in danger.

“I think we should go see Emile.” he insisted as he tried to get Patton to rise to his feet.

Patton pressed his heels firmly to the ground to try and stop him. “Lo, it’s okay. It’s probably just a false alarm like Virgil once said—” He let out a little yelp and gasped, quickly followed by the unmistakable feeling of liquid dripping down his legs and staining the bedding. It wasn’t a big gush, yet it wasn’t a small trickle either.

Both he and Logan looked down, and back up again to meet each other’s eyes in an almost comical shared revelation.

The pregnant beta chuckled to himself. “It’s clear…so at least it wasn’t pee!” he joked lightly.

Even if his nerves were shot, Logan couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Of course Patton would try and defuse the situation by making jokes and puns. That was just his nature.

“Oh my goodness…this is happening. It’s really happening, Lo-Lo!” Patton squealed a little. “Our baby…” his eyes were glistening now. “Our baby is coming!”

Logan’s face was a mix of fear and an infinitesimal amount of joy. His knotted stomach begins to flip inside him, fluttering wildly from the nerves. As he gently rises Patton to his feet and guides him to the medical wing, his mind began racing a mile a minute.

So this was it, this was actually happening.

Patton was going to give birth, bring a child into this world. Their child. The child that had been growing inside of his mate for the last nine months would be in their arms soon.

But first they would have to go through the pain, the sweat, the tears, and all the negative cognitive distortions.

He gulped at the thought, a hint of fear snaking up through him and slowly revealing itself in his scent. He was scared. Once he acknowledge that feeling, it spread like dragon fire. 

Logan couldn’t help but squeeze his mate’s hands, almost painfully so, nearly matching Patton’s own, pained strength.

“Lo-Lo?” The logical beta couldn’t help but look over to his right to see Patton gently smiling at him, happiness shining in his pain-filled eyes. “It’ll be alright. Everything’s gonna be okay. You'll see."

If he wasn’t so negative and insecure, Logan might’ve actually believed him.

* * *

Once they were in the medical wing and Patton was situated with a gown do things slowly start to become real. Patton sits up eagerly, rubbing a hand across his stomach to soothe not only himself, but his baby as well.

Virgil and Roman walked in shortly after, a mixture of excitement and worry was on the omega’s face. “How’re you holding up, Pat? Better than me I take it?” he teased lightly, pushing a few stray curls away from his forehead.

“I’m…scared. But I’ll be okay. I have Logan with me.” He manages a smile despite the pain he was feeling.

“You can do this.” Roman says “You’re strong, Patton.”

Virgil nods in agreement. “You’re gonna be alright.” The omega smiles back at him before taking the glasses from his face. “I’ll be with you the whole time. I promise.”

Patton smiled at that. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the least I could do.”

The logical beta stays silent in the far corner of the room. He not really sure how much time has past. Whenever Patton’s not writhing in an almost unbearable pain, he’s passed out. In the back of his mind he knows that means the time is close. They’ll have Patton pushing soon and they’ll (possibly) have a baby.

When his mate is awake, Virgil makes sure to talk to him softly. He himself went through his same ordeal in the past and he wants Patton to be calm. He talks to him about random topics, anything to get their minds off the anxiety they were feeling.

It was only a few hours later that Emile came in with Thomas in tow, checking his body before announcing that they were almost ready to begin. Logan’s heart jumps in his chest and his hands began to sweat at the words.

He had tried to be calm, cool, and collected until the healer gently pushed his legs up and slid the bottom half of his gown up so he was slightly exposed. That’s when his heart raced and his mind went crazy. He folded his arms together and squeezed them tightly in a panic.

Emile rubbed Patton’s legs in an attempt to calm him, assuring him it would all be okay, but he can’t stop himself from jumping when he feels gloved fingers at his entrance.

“It’s okay, Pat.” Virgil chuckled, grabbing his hand. “They’re just checking the baby’s position, okay? It feels weird, don’t it? Believe me, I flinched when Emile did the same thing.”

Patton nods, eyes locking onto Logan.

Logan looked back at him, trying to hide his nervousness. Roman saw him over in the corner and walked over to him, pulling him by the arm towards his mate.

“You should be in my position, not me. He’s your mate,” Roman said as he switched placed to get the logical beta as the one being leaned on by Patton. “Be a husband, for the sake of the Gods!” With that, Roman left the room, remembering that Alphas weren’t allowed in the delivery room.

Logan looked at the omega helplessly.

Virgil chuckled lightly. “Just comfort him.” he said. “There’s really nothing you can do to stop the pain, you should know, you were there at Alejandra’s birth. But you can ease it though, just comfort him.”

Though hesitant, he knew the omega was right. He wrapped his arms around Patton and whispered to his ear, as if he had done this his whole life. “I’m not leaving you…I-I’ll be right here.”

A proud smile appeared on Virgil’s face. He knew Logan was nervous, it practically radiated off him, but he didn’t worry too much about it. Deep down, the logical beta was secretly excited at the prospect of having a child soon, no matter how many times he verbally denied it.

Once he was examined, Emile gave Patton a familiar looking vial filled with a light blue liquid. She also had Thomas light an incense that smelled like frankincense. The sights and smells made Virgil’s smile grow soft, he remembered them all when he was in Patton’s position.

“Looks as though you’re finally ready to begin pushing. Like I told Virgil and Thomas before, when you have a contraction, curl around, tuck in your chin and hive me a big push. Virgil and Logan will help you sit up when you do. I’ll keep count until 10.”

The logical beta was only half-listening. He was scared. So very scared. He was this close to breaking out into a cold sweat.

“Hey, Lo?” He looked over to see Virgil smiling reassuringly at him. “You can do this, you know? Don’t be scared. Just focus on comforting Patton, okay? You can do this, I know you can.”

It takes a few minutes and an excruciating wave of pain for Patton to to say he was ready. Not that he had a choice really. The pressure in his lower half was building up and the baby was coming whether he wanted it to happen or not.

“Deep breath and…push!”

And then it begins.

He inhaled deeply and curled around his stomach, Emile held his legs down and counted as she began pushing. “One…two…three…” all the way to ten. “Another deep breath and…push again!” she encouraged, periodically looking down.

It’s pain like Patton has never felt before, burning and stinging pain from the waist down. He feels like he’s on fire. Sweat is dripping down every inch of his body and he can feel his curls sticking to his forehead. He tries to focus on Logan and Virgil’s voices, the soft encouragement and gentle strokes of his hands, but it’s hard. He’s almost drowned out by his out grunts and cries of pain, pain that makes tears streak down his cheeks.

Thomas had went through this with Roman, and Virgil gone through this with Alejandra. How? It was impossible. This was all too much for him.

“Great job, Pat.” Virgil whispered, nuzzling him gently and trying to calm him with his scent. Just like how he did for him. “I know it’s hard but you can do this.”

“Come on, Patty, you can do this. Push hard for me.” Emile said before she began counting again. “One…two…three…”

He gave another push before relaxing, letting his legs down and he breathing hard.

“You’re doing awesome, Patton.” Thomas smiled, wiping his forehead off with a wet rag to try and keep him cool.

“Alright. Give me another deep breath and…push, Patty!”

Virgil nuzzled him more, continuing to use his scent and as relaxant. Logan pressed light kisses to his sweaty curls and face as he and Virgil supported him, trying to be his anchor of strength and encouragement despite his own wracking nerves.

The beta let out a breath and bore down again. He felt like he was splitting in half and he was sure he smelt blood, _should he even be smelling blood_? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was tired and in pain and he wanted his little pup out now. Wanted the pressure and unbearable pain to stop.

He pushed when Emile asks and breaths when she tells him to, but it’s hard to keep a rhythm.

“Your pup’s head is crowning! You’re doing great, Patty! Keep it up!” Emile said with an excited smile. “Alright, this is it. You just need to give me one big, hard push for the shoulders.”

Patton tosses his head from side to side, letting out a loud wail. His forces his eyes open and looks up to Virgil and Logan, his mate’s face showed to be in as much pain as he is. He knows how protective the logical beta was of him, so he knows how bad it must be hurting him to see him in so much pain.

“Come on, you’re almost there, Pat.” Virgil tries to reassure, stroking his face to wipe away any falling tears he saw, releasing even more pheromones.

Logan squeezed his hand tightly, keeping it in an iron grip. He won’t let go of him.

Emile repeats the same thing, telling him he needs one more big push. But he’s exhausted and hurt and he just can’t. She gives him only a moment it seems like of rest before she tells him he needs to push. He shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t! I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can, Patty.”

“I really can’t.” he heaves. “It’s so hard! It hurts so much!”

“But you can.” Logan vocalized. “You’re so close, Patton. You just have to give one more big push, alright? Just one more and our child will be in our arms.” Once more he kisses him. While Logan remained nearly silent this entire delivery, that little ounce of motivation sparked the moral beta to go on.

Patton takes a bunch of deep breaths before squeezing his eyes shut and pushing as hard as he could.

“1…2…3…4…Come on, Patty!…5…6…7…Just a little more, and…8…9…10!”

At the same time, both Logan and Patton’s minds go white for a second as the feeling of relief washes over them. The pressure and pain is gone from Patton’s body and the worry and negative doubt clears itself from Logan’s mind.

Then a loud cry pierces through the room.

Logan shifted his gaze to see Emile and Thomas gently washing his child in a basin of water as it cried. He couldn’t properly see because his glasses were all foggy and stained with tears. A relieved and happy smile came to his face as he started to chuckle. Said chuckled turned into joyous laughter.

He couldn’t help himself. Roman…goodness he couldn’t believe he was saying this…but Roman was right! The nightmares, the negative thinking…it was all just cognitive distortions! His mind only played tricks on him!

Patton was alive. More importantly, _their child_ , was alive.

The logical beta returned his gaze to Patton, wanting to excitedly tell him that all he thought and believed in were nothing but falsehoods, he frowned and grew concerned when he saw how pale Patton’s dewy skin had gotten.

He was about to ask what was wrong, his nose twitched and he froze. He had just smelled the worst fear of his life.

“Lo? Logan what’s wrong?” Virgil whispered in concern.

“B-Blood…?” the logical beta whispered as he looked down…and saw a pool of crimson liquid forming on the sheets that newly covered Patton, right in between his legs while he heard the moral beta give strained breaths.

Virgil’s eyes followed Logan’s, crying out in horror upon seeing the blood.

“What’s the matter, Virgil?” Thomas asked, looking over at the three. Then he took notice of the blood, gasping as he did so. “Oh, no…Emmy, look!”

Emile turned her head and let out a few a few choice words as she too saw the blood. And almost instantly, the happiness that once filled the room had just disappeared, and is replaced as Thomas and Emile began tending to Patton.

The omega couldn’t stand the sight so he buried his head against Patton’s shoulder, crying and letting out a scent that was filled with fear.

Logan meanwhile, only stood silently.

With the sight of Patton pale and bleeding on the bed, all thoughts stopped. The white lighting of the room was far too hot and bright, and every sound around him seemed to be magnified a thousand fold, though they were barely heard over the pounding of blood in his ears.

Blood that he desperately wished he could give to his mate, who needed it far more than he did right now.

“Patton, please…” The strangled plea had escaped his lips when he began to hear his mate’s breath growing weaker and weaker, his scent barely detectable.

Suddenly, arms were yanking both him and Virgil away from Patton’s sides and before Logan could even throw a hit, they were back in the hallway outside of the medical wing, and Thomas was looking at him with a stern look, though his scent was trying to remain neutral.

“Listen to me, Logan, I know this is going to be really difficult to hear, but we don’t know if Pat’s going to make it. There are numerous causes behind this, but my best guess is that something ruptured or otherwise. But he’s loosing blood fast, . Emmy and I are going to try and work as fast as we can, but—”

Logan tried to turn back on his heel and into the medical wing, but was stopped by Thomas and even Virgil. He let out the sharpest. most anger-filled growl a Beta could muster, somehow he managed to make the omega cower a little in fear. He didn’t know he should be pleased with himself by that or not.

“No, you need to stay out here. Goodness knows we wouldn’t be able to do our jobs with you barking orders around. Like I said, we’re trying our best to make sure that Patton doesn’t die. Things are going to be okay Logan, I know that’s the last thing you’re believing right now, but trust us and trust Patton, everything’s going to be okay.” With that, Thomas rushed back to the medical wing.

The silence between them was deafening as Logan was slowly being consumed by his anger as he let out another growl, this time, one that was mixed with both anger and anguish as he slammed his fist against the wall (also causing Virgil to jump again), and allowed his shoulders to shake with sobs.

 _Everything’s going to be okay_ …the same words Patton assured him with before things took a nosedive for the worst.

It was a good thing Logan didn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of A Royal Miracle! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions you can also to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Don't forget to send in baby names! It can be of any gender, region, whatever, as long as it fits with the last name Spencer-Faraday! And I'll need a first and middle name this time instead of just a first! This is the last chapter to do so!
> 
> Next Chapter: Will there be good new or bad news...?


	10. Please Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wonders if Patton will survive, and he gets to bond with his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The second to last chapter of A Royal Miracle! Next week will be the final chapter...I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING!!!! TT____TT Don't be too sad though, as I mentioned before a Thomas/OMC (Alejandro) prequel will be out sometime in February shortly after this fic is finished. I may be halfway done with this verse, but I'm super super happy that everyone has loved and adored it so far, hopefully many (hopefully all) of you stick around until the very end. :)
> 
> With that said, let's get on with the angst, shall we? Also I'd like to apologize for how short this chapter is, this isn't one of the better ones in this chapter and there could've been more added to it. I've been having some difficulty with starting the chapters and I think it shows. :/ Hopefully it's alright with you all!

“So…Father said it may be internal hemorrhaging?”

Logan nodded numbly. “Yes…Thomas said it will be a miracle if Patton survives…”

Roman looked down at the wall across from him in concern, the plain white of the walls not really relaxing his mind like it should. Resting his head on the alpha’s lap was Virgil. The poor omega’s been with Virgil the entire time and his anxiousness and all the crying he’s done concerning his best friend made him sleepy.

“How could this have happened?” Roman sighed. “Patton seemed so healthy and joyful before he gave birth…what could’ve gone wrong?”

“It’s all my fault.”

The alpha looked over at Logan. He was sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. His appearance was equal to the day he talked to Roman about cognitive distortions. The only differences were that his dark blue eyes were completely void of anything, almost acting robotically; his hair was a ruffled mess due to him pulling and ripping at it repeatedly; and his glasses were on the floor beside him, even in his depression, he made sure that he wouldn’t break them in any fashion.

“Logan—”

“I should’ve seen this coming,” the logical beta growled in frustration. “I should’ve…I should’ve voiced all my concerns and worries to Patton more. If I had, maybe I would’ve been able to make him see the negatives and warn him of the possible dangers. If I had…none of this would’ve happened.”

“Logan, please listen to me when I say it isn’t your fault.” Roman insisted quietly. “Sometimes these things happen, it’s not like Omegas don’t have the possibility of difficult births.”

“Yes, however, that’s _Omegas_ , Roman,” Logan informs in an annoyed tone. “Betas, are not biologically meant to bear children in the first place. I would have hoped Patton understood that by observing Thomas, but unfortunately he hasn’t…and now look at where we are…”

“Logan…” Roman was about to try and convince him more when the delivery room door opened and Thomas walked out holding a bundle of something in his arms.

The logical tried to ignore the fact that there was blood staining Thomas’ hands and the former king’s clothing (from what he could see at least), and the fact that Thomas was desperate to make sure that none of them saw what was going on inside by opening the door slightly and sliding out quickly before closing it.

Upon seeing him, Logan couldn’t help but blurt out, “Well? What’s his condition? Is he stable? Thomas, answer me!” He was panicking so much he was rapidly firing out questions that the former king may or may not be able to answer.

“Shh…Calm down, Logan.” Thomas says quietly, trying to make sure the bundle in his arms didn’t wake up. “Right now, we’re still working, but Patton’s responding to what we’ve done so far,” That got a sigh of relief from Roman and the faintest glimmer of hope shown in Logan’s eyes. “However, there’s still a possibility that Patton may not survive, but believe me when I say, we’re trying.”

Logan could only nod in near defeat. There was still a fifty percent possibility that Patton could die from the aftermath of childbirth. Curse everyone for believing this was a genius decision to make, even if it brought Patton temporarily happiness. Finally, he took notice of the bundle in his arms. “Is…Is that…?”

Thomas gazed down in the bundle and smiled softly. “Yes…here’s is your son, Logan.”

Logan sat there, his eyes a little wide and a tad watery. Emotions raced all throughout his body as the former king carefully placed the bundle in his arms, he gasped lightly in surprise as he gazed upon the boy.

_My son…this…this is my son_ , he thought. _Mine…and Patton’s…_

Roman smiled. “He’s adorable, Logan.” he whispered gently, peeking over Logan’s shoulder. “He looks a lot like you.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t turn out to be like him when he’s older.” Virgil chimed in sleepily, having woken up when Thomas walked out into the hall. He too gazed over Logan’s shoulder, gently smiling at the baby.

Normally a quip like that would earn the omega a snide little remark right back, but Logan was so enraptured in gazing at his infant son, that he didn't seem to hear him.

“He looks more like Patton than he does me.” Logan whispered, voice a little weak from how overwhelmed he was feeling. Atop his head, a mess of dark brown curls, only in a slightly darker shade than his father’s. He had a face that was akin to Patton’s; a little chubby in the face and having a round, button-like nose.

“You should be proud, Logan.” Thomas smiled. “He’s a handsome boy, almost reminds me of Roman when he was born.” The alpha in question blushed a little at that as Thomas slipped back into the delivery room to continue aiding Emile.

“So,” Roman piped up. “Have you decided on a name?”

Logan shook his head. “…I didn’t, yet,” he replied. “I…I was hoping that Patton and I would…”

“Oh,” everyone realized.

_I was hoping that would cheer him up a little,_ Roman thought. _Back to square one I suppose_.

Just then, the baby’s eyes slowly opened, revealing two deep blue orbs, a mixture of both his and Patton’s. No sooner did they open, though, he began to whimper.

“Oh dear,” Roman muttered with dread. “Brace your ears.”

As soon as he said that, the baby began to let out an ear-piercing wail. Logan cringed at the sound and tried to calm his son, but the noise slowly became worse.

Virgil held out his arms. “Here, Logan, give him to me.” he said. Once the logical beta passed him in his arms, he rocked him back and forth in a gentle manner. “There, there,” he cooed softly. “It’s okay. You’re probably just hungry, huh?”

With that, the omega slowly slipped the top of his dress off, only leaving his chest bare before he held the baby up to his chest to suckle. Even if Alejandra was nearly over a year old, Virgil still had some milk to give. But the newborn boy whimpered and turned his head away, to the omega’s surprise.

“Huh?” he muttered. “Why isn’t he feeding?”

“It’s a bit obvious, is it not?” Logan asked, a bitter smile on his face. “He won’t nurse from an Omega that’s almost considered a stranger. He knows his mother’s scent.”

“So you’re saying he’ll only nurse from Patton?” Roman asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” the logical beta nods. “Though that poses as a challenge for Patton is clearly in no condition to be nursing. That, and the palace hasn’t used a wet nurse since before you were born, Roman.”

Virgil nodded and slipped the top of his dress back on. “I’m sure there’s something we could do.”

Logan glanced back up at the closed door where Patton rests. “…I suppose let you wear an article of Patton’s clothing may help.” Roman and Virgil looked at him. “It may not be much, but having him sniff at his mother’s scent may allow you to feed him, Virgil.” he explained.

A quiet hum sounded from the omega. “That sounds reasonable. But wouldn’t two conflicting scents confuse him? Unless we have you be the one to hold the garment instead of me.”

“That might be best.” Logan nods. “In all honesty, you don’t have to do this, Virgil.”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do for you right now.” Virgil smiled. “Besides, Alejandra doesn’t have a right to say since she’s sleeping. Don’t consider this a payment, L, just a friend helping a friend.”

Logan smiled gratefully, appreciation showing in his tired eyes. The omega left the medical wing with the still finicky baby his nestled in his arms, his cries mixed with Virgil’s gentle shushes echoed the halls.

“While he does that, you, are coming with me Logan.” Roman said as he carefully pulls the logical beta to his feet and begins to walk with him up the stairs.

“Explain, Roman.” He scowled when the alpha gave him a look.

“Why don’t you take a good look at yourself Logan, well…I guess you can’t without you’re glasses, but you’re a mess and not an attractive one at that.” Logan continued to scowl, but Roman ignored him. “Besides, you need to clean yourself up. It’s become very unusual for us to see you so underdressed.”

Logan’s scowl turned into a cringe as he ran his hands through his hair and felt around his clothes. He could’ve taken better care of himself in the hours post Patton giving birth, but he was so focused on wondering if Patton was okay that he allowed himself to become a mess.

“I…suppose I can take you up on that offer.”

Roman nodded happily. “Excellent! Oh!” he went behind Logan and picked up his glasses for him, carefully putting them on his face. “You’ll probably want those to see with. Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

When nightfall came, Logan was back to sitting on the floor with his son, although he does look a little cleaner thanks to Roman forcing him to bathe. His hair was still a mess but it was slightly brushed (courtesy of Roman). His clothes were different as he was given the opportunity to be dressed down, despite him claiming he was still on duty (Virgil and Roman were having none of that). And there was more emotions showing itself in his dark blue eyes as a result.

His newborn boy was curled safely and protectively in his arms, little eyelashes rested gently against his cheeks. His breathing (or his little snores as Logan imagined them being) was that of a little piglet. Logan let out a tiny smile at that. That was something Patton would’ve coo’d and awe’d at for at least an hour or more.

Then he frowned. _Patton._

Patton should be here with him. Not in the room across from him fighting for his life. Logan shouldn’t have to be wondering if was to raise their child alone or not. They should all be together, as a family or as Patton would say, “family with an I-L-Y at the end.”

Logan sighed deeply and tiredly, leaning his head back until it softly thudded against the wall. He gazed at the door in front almost guiltily. He didn’t have the heart to go in there and see his mate looking like something he wasn’t. Despite him fighting Thomas and Virgil earlier that day to be in that room still, he knew he made the right decision to stay outside, even if considered himself a coward by doing so.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard familiar whimpers from below him. He shifted his eyes down to see his son looking like he was about to cry, which he promptly did so.

“Shh,” the logical beta shushed gently, rocking him back and forth in his arms nervously. “It’s alright, son. There’s no need to cry.”

The baby’s crying tapered off a little, but the wails were still continuous and pervasive, echoing the halls of the medical wing. Logan cringed, he hoped that it wouldn’t waken any of the servants, or the Royal Couple, or Thomas and Emile for that matter.

Panic slowly rose in him as he continued to rock his son back and forth. Quickly, he tried to think of what Roman did when Alejandra was younger. After a few moments of pondering, Logan’s eyes lit up.

Carefully, he rose to his feet and made his way to the Royal Gardens. When he arrived, he could see why Virgil and Roman had called it their special place within the palace grounds. Of course he had been here before, but it had been a long time since then.

There was a certain kind of glow around everything, probably due to the lanterns that were around the center fountain. Even in the dark, the flowers maintained their bright colors and the weather was quite nice despite the air being a little cool.

Looking up, Logan could see a full moon and the stars twinkling. He could make out certain constellations in the sky as he pointed up towards them, cradling his son closer towards him.

“The moon is shining for us, my son. And see the stars, and how they shine brightly for you?” he murmured, brushing the top of the baby’s head with a ghostly kiss.

But the baby still continued to scream. Logan bounced him gently in his arms as he walked around the Gardens as he silently pleaded with him to rest.

Still he showed no signs of stopping. His face was red with extortion and his cries were becoming more desperate, as if he was begging for relief from his Father.

“It’ll be alright, my son.” Logan crooned. He exhaled a breath slowly as he tried to think of a song that would best comfort the boy. He cleared his throat and began to sing in a surprisingly deep and rich voice.

“ _Hear the wind in the trees. See the leaves falling down_ ,” he begins, pointing away from the stars towards the trees, his finger following a leaf that was gently floating to the grass. He paused mid-verse to smile softly at his son.

He was truly a beautiful baby.

“ _Feel the soft rain on your face, as we walk around_.” he continued, rocking the baby slowly as he continued to circle the Gardens. The line felt a little dumb as there was no gentle farmers rain for the boy to feel, and if there was, Logan would immediately rush him inside so he doesn’t get sick.

The boy’s cries were becoming noticeably quieter. He was now emitting soft whimpers, but Logan knew he still had work to do.

“ _Smell the flower’s sweet scent. Taste the food that I bring_.” Again, the lines felt dumb as he was far too young to be able to smell and taste properly. Still, he sang them sweetly as he cradled his son closer as he reached the end of the song. “ _Daddy’s right here with you now, and it’s your song that I sing_.”

By then, the baby was almost completely quiet. He let out a quiet, content sigh as he closed his eyes slowly. He nestled himself deeper into his father’s arms, and Logan’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“I love you so much.” he whispered, being able to finally say the words he never thought he would be able to say during Patton’s entire pregnancy. He pressed another gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead and made his way back into the palace.

He was about to walk up the stairs to his and Patton’s bedchambers to put the baby to bed, but he paused at the base of the steps. His mind drifts to the moment his son was born, so many hours ago. He would have turned to his mate, Patton would have been on the bed, exhausted minus the soft and happiest smile on his fact that was especially reserved for him and their son. For _them_.

The moral beta would have been so happy to meet their son, how peaceful he would’ve been to have him placed on his chest, skin to skin. To finally be able to hold the child he had loved, nurtured, and protected for nine difficult months.

Logan knew he couldn’t be a coward forever. So, with a lot of courage, he turned around and made his way back to the medical wing.

When he walked in the room, everything smelled clean. That cleanliness practically stung his nostrils. He almost hated it, how stark white it was. How he wasn’t able to see giant stains of red on anything. Logan could feel bile rising in his throat as he shuffled into the room.

Patton laid still on the bed. Stiller than he had ever seen him and he longed for the life to come back to his mate’s face. It was making him sicker and sicker.

A small bassinet was sitting on the side of the bed. It was almost as if Thomas and Emile were waiting for him to come back and talk to Patton. Logan carefully place their now sleeping son in the bassinet and pulled a chair up to the bed.

He always stated that he was fearless and therefore powerful. Now, he was fearful and therefore weak. And he absolutely hated it. He already hurled all his anger and frustrations at Emile, now he was just exhausted and wanting Patton to wake up.

“Patton…” he starts, his voice cracking just by saying his mate’s name. “It’s…It’s me…” he continued with a gravelly whisper. “You should see him…you did exceptionally well…He’s beautiful, so beautiful, Patton.” He paused, swallowing hard and gripping his hand tightly in his. He could feel whatever strength he had managed to hold onto failing him and failing him quickly. “I love you, I— _we_ , need you…We’re supposed to be a family. Family with I-L-Y at the end as you would say.”

His head fell to their interlaced hands and he could feel the moisture that pooled in his eyes, his mouth contorted into a silent sob. “Don’t go…please, don’t go! I can’t do this without you— _we_ , can’t do this without you.” The moisture in his eyes began to fall down his cheeks as he silently sobbed. “Y-You are the milk of human kindness, the light in my dark, dark world. Without you, my life is a desert, a howling wilderness…” He then began to pray, “P-Please, whatever deity is watching, in your mercy, don’t take him from me. My son needs his mother, and I need my husband and mate…” Logan couldn’t say anymore as the tears and sobs began to overwhelm him.

The logical beta had been so consumed with his emotions that he barely felt fingers running themselves in his hair in a simple up and down motion, not so much carding themselves in his dark brown locks.

“You always had a beautiful way with words, Lo-Lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of A Royal Miracle! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or kudos if you did and if you have any questions you can also to reach out on my Tumblr account which is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Final Chapter: Patton's awake! And we get the baby's name!


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up, to everyone's happiness. And Alejandra has a new playmate! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me apologize by saying that this didn't come out a 4PM EST like it traditionally does, I had some difficulties on my end before posting this chapter, but I still hope everyone enjoys it regardless!
> 
> But this is it. The final chapter of A Royal Miracle. It was a long and difficult road, but we got here. Like with posting the final chapter of ARB, I feel sad but also happy right now. I posted chapter 1 two days after my daddy died and it was all of your encouraging and suppotive words that kept me going throughout this entire process. There were a lot of ups and downs with this fic, but I'm still relatively satisfied with out it turned out and I'm really glad you all are too.
> 
> I'm so thankful for every single person who commented, left kudos, bookmarked, and everything else you've done to support this fic. It has meant the absolute world to me and I wouldn't have been able to finish it without all of you.
> 
> I love all of you and I hope you stick around for the prequel to premiere in February, which is soon! <3 xx Virge

Pain.

That was the first thing he felt the next time he started to wake up. He was in pain, but he could tell he was feeling better than before. As his senses started to return to him, he knew immediately where he was from the recognizable smell of incense and the softness of the blankets around him.

The medical wing.

Even if the pain in his stomach was unbearable and he still felt weak, it was comforting to him to know that he was still alive despite all that transpired.

If he were to be honest, he doesn’t remember what happened between now and when he first blacked out. All that came to him was the feeling of his baby sliding out his body and the feeling of a large pool of warm liquid coming out of him.

Reality was slowly coming back to him when he smelled a presence at his side, a comforting warmth, yet there voice sounded cracked and in immense sadness.

“Patton…It’s…It’s me…” _Logan._

“You should see him…you did exceptionally well…He’s beautiful, so beautiful, Patton.” He? He gave birth to a son? Patton heard Logan swallow hard and grip his hand tightly in his own. “I love you, I— _we_ , need you…We’re supposed to be a family. Family with I-L-Y at the end as you would say.”

He couldn’t help but give a tiny, weak smile at that. Logan was never a particular fan of him saying that, yet he said it to him right now. He adored this man so much.

Then he could feel Logan’s head fall to their interlaced hands and could even feel tears drop onto his wrist. A wave of sadness rolled over him.

Logan, his smart and brilliant husband, was _crying_. Over _him_.

His heart broke as he heard Logan cry, pleading to him. “Don’t go…please, don’t go! I can’t do this without you— _we_ , can’t do this without you. Y-You are the milk of human kindness, the light in my dark, dark world. Without you, my life is a desert, a howling wilderness…”

“P-Please, whatever deity is watching, in your mercy, don’t take him from me. My son needs his mother, and I need my husband and mate…” That surprised Patton, for Logan _never_ prayed or actually believed in any higher deities for that matter.

When he heard him sobbing, that was when his heart shattered.

Patton reached for him before he could stop himself, stroking his fingers clumsily through Logan’s messy hair.

“You always had a beautiful way with words, Lo-Lo.” he whispered hoarsely.

It was the minor touch that was enough to snap Logan out of his emotional state as he sat up straight in shock when he realized Patton was awake.

“Patton!” Logan’s voice was still filled with so much worry, so scared like the last time he had heard it. The logical beta’s palm cradled his cheek, stroked at the curls, then reached back to grasp his hand again. “H-How do you feeling?” he asked shakily.

“I—” he forced his throat to work, but his voice was still no louder than a whisper. “I-It hurts a little but—- but I’m…I’m okay.”

“Don’t say that,” Logan choked out, “You’re not okay and we both know it.”

“Lo-Lo?” he whispered, confusion and concern laced in his tone.

“I-I waited for you to wake up, we _all_ did,” Logan got out, his shoulders trembling as he spoke. “Gods I…I almost _lost you_ , Patton.” His voice broke on the words, cracking as more tears started to fall, hitting Patton’s skin once more as Logan again hid his face in the crook of his arm.

Patton stared in horror as Logan started sobbing again, crying like he had never seen him before, his chest heaving with sobs as his tears continued to fall. Logan moved his arm away and removed his glasses, as they were horribly stained with tear blotches, exposing his blue eyes that were shining with tears.

“You were having an internal hemorrhage. Gods, Patton…there was blood, s-so much blood. They said that they weren’t sure you were going to make it,” he chocked out. “I-I was so worried of having to be alone, I was beginning to think all my nightmares had come true. I thought I was going to lose you forever, and that scares me more than anything, Paton!”

“But you didn’t lose me,” Patton heard himself say before he could even think of a way to make Logan stop crying. It made his heart ache so much to see Logan so upset, so frightened of what happened. The only thought going through his mind then was the desperate need to halt his husband’s tears. “Logan…I’m still here. I’m _alive_.”

Logan didn’t answer, tears still slipping down his cheeks, so Patton tugged at his hand with whatever strength he had. “Come here, Logan,” he whispered. Contact would be good for the both of them, Logan must realized that was what Patton wanted because in the next second, he was sliding into the blankets, wrapping his arms around his mate in a way that wouldn’t aggravate his still healing womb.

“I’m sorry, Logan,” Patton’s voice broke the silence between them. “I didn’t mean to worry you like that. I should’ve payed more attention to your feelings and how nervous you were for me. I didn’t mean to make everything seem so normal.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Logan’s voice whispered into his ear and he felt the logical beta’s lips against his skin. “What matters is that you’re alive. Your _both_ alive.”

Patton nodded before finally realizing something. “You said ‘he’ earlier…we had a baby boy?” His heart leaped out of his chest when he saw Logan nod. “Can I see him?”

Logan gave him a smile before climbing out of bed and walking over to the bassinet stood. Bending over, he carefully lifted the baby out, holding him protectively. The blanketed bundle squirmed slightly at having been stirred from his slumber. Logan sat back down in the chair he previously occupied, showing him the tiny child.

The moral beta felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at him. Shakily, he reached out a hand, stroking his head that was covered in downy, dark brown curls. “He’s so precious,” he cooed in a whisper. “He looks like the both of us.”

“A perfect mixture.” Logan smiled. “Have you settled on a name yet?”

“You didn’t name him?”

Logan shook his head. “I wanted to wait until you were awake.”

“Can we name him Oliver?”

“Oliver? A very simple name, wouldn’t you agree?” Logan couldn’t help but tease lightly, keeping his gaze on their son.

“He looks like an Oliver to me, we could even nickname him Ollie!” Patton smiled brightly at the little pet name he gave his son. If Logan knew him like he did, he probably had a few puns blooming in his mind.

“I personally would have named him something akin to either Nicholaus, Johannes, or even Edwin…but I suppose Oliver would suffice.”

Patton scrunched his nose at those suggestions. “Those are too fancy. But I will let you pick out a middle name! You should have a chance to name her too, you are his father.”

“So are you Patton.” Logan reasons. “Yes you gave birth to him, but that doesn’t make you any less of a man than before you were pregnant.”

“No, but it does make me his mommy and I’m perfect okay with that title.” Patton answers honestly.

Logan looked down at his son’s closed eyes, kissing his forehead. “Oliver…Oliver Flynn Spencer-Faraday. That’s quite a mouthful.”

“Maybe, but it fits him.”

“Agreed.”

Oliver started to wriggle in discomfort in Logan’s arms. “Here, Patton. You should have the opportunity to hold him.”

Carefully, Logan placed Oliver in his mate’s arms and Patton cuddled him closer to him. Oliver let out a quiet noise, blindly clinging onto his mommy’s clean gown as he took in his scent, an imprint being formed. The moral beta smiled down at him. “Hi there, sweetie pie.” he said in a little sing-song voice. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to be there when you were first born, but I’m sure Father here was able to take care of you just fine until now.”

Logan blushes. “With a little advice from Virgil and Roman, yes.”

Patton giggled and pressed a kiss to Oliver’s little button nose. “You’re a pretty little boy, you know that? Such a pretty boy. Look at those chubby cheeks!” he laughs. “He definitely gets that from me.”

“He also has your curls, yet they’re in my coloring.”

The moral beta nodded and smiled, stroking Oliver’s back. He hummed a quiet song, stopping in between lyrics to let out a yawn, feeling his consciousness fade back into exhaustion.

Logan chuckled. “You can rest up, Patton. No doubt you need to considering all that you endured today. I’ll let everyone know you’re awake, so expect some very happy visitors when you wake up again.”

A small giggle escaped Patton in the midst of all the humming and yawning. As he continued to hum, he slowly began to drift off, soon sinking deep into sleep.

* * *

Once Patton went back to sleep, Logan waited until morning before he marched himself into town. While he knew Emile was waiting for the moral beta to wake up, that didn’t mean she couldn’t take on other patients despite her being a Royal Healer. Which is the reason she opened up a small clinic in town.

It was in a relatively secluded part of town, but it was still easily locatable for people who were seeking medical treatment. Logan, as one of her apprentices, also knew were the clinic was as he had some minor training sessions there so they wouldn’t damage the Palace.

When he marched inside the small clinic, he was greeted by two other apprentice mages, who looked eerily similar to Joan and Talyn.

The Joan lookalike had matching jet black hair and was wearing an ensemble that was all black. Black coat that went to the waist, a grey button up shirt, and a black skirt that went down to his knees. Like Emile, they too had a necklace made up of a vial and crystal, and they were also black in color. Logan could also see them wearing black eye makeup. A black and grey string bracelet was around their wrist.

The Talyn lookalike meanwhile, had an ensemble that was rather…unique. He had grey-blue hair and had on black earrings and glasses. He also had on a black coat that also went to his waist but this had white detailing on it, a red button up shirt, and tan trousers like Emile had before. His necklace was also a vial and crystal, but instead of pink, pastel blue, or black, his was of a dark emerald green color.

“Elliott, Kai.” Logan greeted formally. He knew they were relatively new apprentices, judging from how they looked, but that wasn’t to say Logan never met them before. He’s seen them roaming around the medical wing from time to time. “Where’s—”

Just as he was about to ask them where Emile was, the healer herself emerged from the back of the clinic. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened when she saw the logical beta. “L-Logan…t-this is quite the surprise!” she looked over to Elliot and Kai. “Would you dears mind if we talked alone?”

Kai scrunched his nose, but nonetheless, he and Elliott nodded and left the two adult healers alone in the front of the clinic.

Emile sighed, feeling a sense of familiar dread in her stomach. Like before, she prepared herself for yet another verbal onslaught from the logical beta. “Listen Logan, I-I—”

“He’s awake.”

That stopped her in her tracks. “W-What…?”

“Patton,” Logan clarified in slight annoyance. “He’s awake.”

Emile looked shocked for a few moments before she broke out into a giant grin. “Oh…! Oh thank the Gods!” she couldn’t help but hug Logan tightly. “That’s such amazing news, Logan! Thomas and I were so worried that he wasn’t! See?! Miracles _can_ happen!”

“Ah yes…miracles.”

Thus, the verbal onslaught commences. “L-Logan…please listen when I say that—”

“You and Patton both refused to listen to me, and the result was me and Oliver nearly losing my mate and his mother!” Logan grits out in anger. “His life was endangered from the very beginning, I warned you both of this yet you continued to ignore me!”

“I know, Logan!” Emile exclaimed, tears of desperation building in her eyes. “I know what we did was stupid and I’m sorry! I can’t tell you how incredibly sorry I am for everything!”

Logan still glared at her, and this time, Emile did cower a little. He truly was intimidating as Roman, maybe even more than the alpha king. “Patton nearly _died_ , Emile. I nearly lost my husband.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Genuinely?”

“Yes. I do.” The healer kept her gaze firmly on him. “If we are currently bearing all of our emotions to each other now, I’m relatively glad you came to visit me.”

The anger that Logan had quickly dissolved into confusion. “You are? Explain.”

“Felix Gestare was a mistake. It was something that I couldn’t help myself by making. I allowed myself to drown in the pools of forbidden magic and healing crafts. Such forbidden things are only meant to be used once and once only before being destroyed for good.”

“Unfortunately, someone didn’t follow up with that plan.” Logan couldn’t help but mumble darkly.

“Enough, Logan. I get you’re still frustrated with me, and you have everything within your power to be. But I’m trying to make the situation right here.”

“And how are you trying to do that exactly?” the logical beta asked.

The healer reached into her breast pocket and pulled out an old piece of folded up parchment. As she carefully unfolded it, Logan’s eyes widened when he realized what it was.

“Is…Is that…?”

“It is.”

“…what are you going to do with it?” It was a dumb question, yet he asked it anyway even if he knew the answer.

Without saying a word, Emile returned to the back of the clinic before returned to Logan. In one hand, she held up the recipe of Felix Gestare for Logan to see, the list of ingredients and the directions burned his eyes as he stared at it. In her other hand, was a brownish-orange tome with pages that looked slightly singed.

Logan listened closely as she read an incantation from the tome. As she did so, his eyes grew larger when he saw a small flame appear in the top right corner of the page, slowly making its way downward as she continued to read the incantation.

Slowly, the flames engulfed the page and Emile stopped chanting.

Felix Gestare was no more.

“I…I don’t…”

“You were right all along, Logan.” Emile said after a short while. “Such sciences aren’t meant to be tampered with, whether it be by healers or alchemists alike. Deities created the secondary gender system for a reason, and we shouldn’t have messed with that. All it did was bring greed and vainglory to humanity, and I can’t apologize to you enough for that.”

Logan stared at her silently before sighing quietly. “Emile?”

“Yes?” She grew a little nervous at seeing the logical beta walk towards her. She couldn’t help but squeeze her eyes shut tightly as she braced herself for anything Logan may hurl at her. What she wasn’t expecting, was for him to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. “L-Logan…?”

“I admit I’ve done some tampering with the scientific order myself, and I’ve had my stubborn reasons for doing so.” Logan tells her. “But, like you, it took me so long to admit my mistakes were just that, mistakes that weren’t meant to be made in the first place.”

“Logan…”

“Taboo things are fun, I will also admit that.” he says in a slightly sheepish tone. “But the laws were implicated for a reason and they should be treated with a large amount of respect. Some philosophers were very keen on the notion of believing in ones gut and bringing people a chance to question their morals, even if it meant defying their own logic and reasoning. There’s nothing wrong with rule breaking, as long as it doesn’t harm anyone in the process, but…”

“Some rules are meant to be followed strictly. This was one of them.” Emile finished for him with a small smile.

“Yes.” The logical beta nodded with a small smile of his own. “And I’m glad you’ve come to light with that, Emile…for that, I thank you.”

Emile shook her head. “No, thank _you_ , Logan.” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Now, shall we go see our beloved Patton-cake?”

“I would assume he’s still asleep currently, but it would be best if you stopped by and checked his vitals and everything, just to be on the safe side.”

“Roger doger! Everything should still be in my office.”

Logan nodded and before the two made their way back to the Palace, he turned around and asked in curiosity, “What did you do to heal Patton? Usually these sorts of situations would have Omega mothers bleed to death?”

“Blood transfusion.” she said simply. “Thomas was fortunately a matching candidate so I did a little magic and transferred some of his blood to Patton. We tried everything from massaging the womb, giving him oxygen, removing the placenta, you name it we did it. However this was the best possible solution without having to do invasive surgery, and you know I hate doing surgery.”

“Don’t I know it.” Logan recalled her having to nearly make that decision when Thomas was laboring with Roman. It was either that, or have the young King die, and that was something nobody wanted. Miraculously (funny how that word is being thrown about), surgery wasn’t needed and Roman was born perfectly healthy.

While they journeyed back, Logan felt something drop from his hand. Stopping, he looked down at the ground and discovered it was a small piece of the recipe that hadn’t burned.

He bent down and picked it up, holding it delicately in his fingers.

This recipe had done some good in the world, it brought them Roman and Oliver, but there was so much horror and negativity that came from this single page. Throughout Patton’s entire pregnancy, all he did was focus on the negatives, yet here, with a small of it in his fingers, he was looking at the positives.

For once, he was actually _thanking_ the recipe. All the joys that a baby brings into a new parents life, that was what this recipe did. All the years that filled them all with light and love, that was what the recipe gave them. All the chances for a Beta to receive a happily ever after like Omegas, that was what the recipe achieved.

It had done its purpose. Now it was time to let it go.

Logan squeezed his hand together in a fist, opening it to see the remains of the page be turned to ash and lifted his hand up in the air, allowing the wind to carry the ash as it left behind its black residue.

The metaphor of Felix Gestare being lost in the winds of time was very becoming in his mind’s eye.

* * *

When Logan came in to tell them that Patton had finally woken up, no one stopped Virgil from literally running down the stairs and into the medical wing with Roman hot on his heels.

The moment he opened the door and saw Patton sitting up, his eyes fixated Oliver but they immediately looked up when the moral beta heard the omega come in, Virgil all but hurled himself into Patton’s arms, being extremely mindful of the baby he was holding.

“Patton! Oh thank Gods you’re awake!”

“Awww, it’s okay, Virgil.” Patton couldn’t help but reassure gently as he rubbed the omega’s back. “I’m awake now. I’m not doing anything like that again.”

“You better not!” the omega whisper-yelled, he cringed when he realized what he said. “I didn’t mean that you couldn’t have children again, unless that’s what _you_ meant, but I mean…if you do, please take my suggestion next time, alright?”

The moral beta giggled lightly. “I promise, Virge. You’ll be the first person Lo and I go to from now on.”

“How’re you feeling, Patton?” Roman says as his wife stepped aside so he could have a chance to hug the moral beta. “Have you seen Thomas and Emile yet?”

Patton nodded slightly. “I saw them earlier, just before you all came in actually.”

“Speak of spectacles, he’s right there. Goodness knows he’s not going to leave your side anytime soon.” Roman chuckled as he nodded his head towards the logical beta, who glared back lightly.

“What did Emile tell you?” Virgil asked kindly, seeing the sheen of tears in Patton’s eyes. He figured it was time to have him think of something else.

“If things heal the way they’re supposed to, and they should, he’ll be able to full recovery within a few weeks, maybe a few months at most.” Logan informs.

“Months, huh? What will we ever do without your optimism and witty puns around, you soft little puffball?” Roman smiled teasingly.

Patton grinned. “I don’t know. Shrivel away into nothingness?” Logan was a little grateful that he didn’t reveal anything about him sobbing his heart out when he visited here earlier, he would never hear the end of it from Roman in particular.

“Nah. You know we’re all going to see you, help you heal up quickly so you’re back to work.”

“Well then you all better take what you dish.” Patton winked.

Virgil grinned, his first real grin in the past day or so. Roman laughed brightly. “Always have been able to, always will be able too.”

“I’m holding you both to that.” Then he remembered. “Oh! Aren’t you guys also here to see this little handsome man?” he asked, looking down at little Oliver, who was staring at everyone with big curious eyes.

“Roman and I actually saw him when Thomas brought him out for Logan to see. It was when they were still operating on you.” Virgil explains. “But Alejandra hasn’t seen him yet.”

Logan looked around and noticed that the little princess wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Where is she?”

“Still upstairs. I guess Ro and I wanted to see Patton that badly we kinda forgot about her.” the omega said sheepishly. “I’ll run back upstairs and get her.”

With that, Virgil quickly went to Alejandra’s nursery, picking her up gently and cooing at her before bringing her down to the medical wing. Once he was back, the three parents were in a deep conversation and Patton was smiling about something.

Smiling, Virgil couldn’t help but clear his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Now Alejandra, there’s someone we’d all like you to meet.”

“Ah yes! Princess Alejandra, meet Mr. Oliver Flynn!” Roman said dramatically as Virgil came closer in order for her to see the other baby.

Logan couldn’t help but watch in amusement as the mothers held their babies close, although they didn’t do or say anything for a moment. However, while Alejandra was quiet, she looked very focused on little Oliver. Despite being a year old and Oliver a day old, the two infants looked like they were actually looking at each other.

“Say hello to your new friend, Ale.” Virgil encouraged, though he knew his little girl was a bit shy with people at first.

However, to his surprise, she started cooing and moving her hands.

“B-Baby…O-Ollie…” Alejandra let out as she looked like she was trying to reach for little Oliver, who was still quiet in his mommy’s arms.

“Looks like she’s trying.” Roman commented, smiling at his daughter.

Suddenly, she got a little fussy and Virgil went to sit closer to Patton, who was still holding onto Oliver. Alejandra grew quiet again but she suddenly stretched her tiny hand and she was now touching little Oliver’s and the two parents saw a smile emerge on her face.

“Hi, b-baby Owwie!” she let out. It sounded more like ‘owie’ than Ollie, but she was still learning.

“Ehhh…” Little Oliver let out with some drool, making it seem like the two babies were having their own conversation, no matter how unlikely it was.

All the while, their mothers were squealing in delight and giggling as they watched the interaction between their two babies, who they knew would be very good friends from now on.

“Oh isn’t this just precious?!” Patton said, finding the entire thing absolutely adorable.

“I believe Her Highness has a crush on our Oliver.” Logan said, making the two mothers laugh while Roman shook his head.

“Gods no, my little girl is not ready for a boy or girlfriend just yet!” Roman said in overly-protective tone.

“Relax Roman, he was just kidding.” Virgil said before turning his attention to his son.

“It would be a nice thought. They’ll be playmates here in the Palace…and they do seem to like each other now…Maybe one day they’ll fall in love and get married!” Patton said between giggles.

“Then we’d all be related.” Virgil continued and Roman pouted.

“Will you both stop that?! They are babies! They’ve only just met, this is no time to start arranging a marriage!” the alpha said in annoyance. “Can you believe this, Logan?” Roman turned to the logical adviser, who was only smiling neutrally.

“Honestly, they would be a wonderful Royal Couple—”

“Not you too!”

“Hang on, I’m agreeing with you though. Let’s not be the type of parents who matchmake their children and arrange their marriages before their first birthday, those days are long over in Alexandros.”

“Thank you!”

“Alright, alright.” Virgil smiled. It was honestly weird to see the roles reversed in Roman and Logan’s case this time around. “Tell me, what’s it like having a son?” he asked with interest.

“Like everything I ever thought it could be and more.” Patton sighed happily as he admired his baby boy.

“We know the feeling with our daughter.” Virgil said as he too admired his precious Alejandra, who was still staring at Oliver and playing with his hand.

Roman and Logan smiled at this and the two families soon chatted, talking about the trials and blessings of parenthood (mainly from Virgil and Roman’s perspective). They laughed, joked, and reminisced and the hours were going by quickly.

The logical beta always said that something like this was impossible, but as he continued to watch his mate with their son, he was secretly glad that life also possessed risk taking. It had been the worst nine months and a few days of his life, but the end result truly had been worth it and would always be worth it.

Oliver was their little miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge! Thank all again for reading and I hope to see all of you again real soon! xx Virge
> 
> Let me just say that all the names that everyone chose where incredible, but this one was actually all me. I've always had a strange liking to the name Oliver and I figured Patton would name his and Logan's son that. And I chose the middle name Flynn because that's another name I thought would work. Huge thanks to everyone who commented names to me, all of them were wonderful choices and would've used all of them if I could've!
> 
> Also the names that Logan suggested were after Nicholaus Copernicus, Johannes Kepler, Edwin Hubble, who (as you could imagine) were famous astronomers. Had to through in a couple science-y suggestions in there! Hell, my Logical side is actually named after Ada Lovelace. :)
> 
>  **New & Upcoming Fics:** A Royal Love (A/B/O ThomasxOMC)


End file.
